The Past Returns
by Lynn12
Summary: Chapter 25! Shang left 3 years ago without telling anyone, Mulan is with another man, and is inlove things happen with China and after 3 years she meets him once again what will happen?
1. Default Chapter

~Hey I got another idea for a story and I hope that you like it. As you all know I do not own any of the Disney characters only the ones that I make up. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: Years ago  
  
The long years pasted by, days turned into months and months turned into years. It had been three years since Mulan ever saw, or talked to Shang. There was no letters no tiny notes, nothing. Mulan waited ever since, hoping and praying that he would come back. In hopes that what she felt and what she thought as well he did, would bring them together once again. But time moved by fast and her family wanted her to move on. She got engaged not long after that to a handsome man named Bao. He was tall and had very handsome, he had a small go-t going and he was muscular, from being in the army. Mulan soon fell in love with him and before she knew it her feelings for the young Captain began to fade.  
  
It was morning, the sun was rising and the birds began to chirp. It was beautiful, Mulan sighed as she leaned by the window staring off into the distance were the ponds and tress and even the wild flowers were. "Mulan?" Said Bao. Mulan turned and faced Bao. She smiled, "What are you doing?" he asked as he came up to her and placed his arms around her.  
  
"I'm just thinking.." She answered returning her gaze back to outside the window.  
  
Bao looked at her then outside then back to her, he began to smile and think to himself out load. "Mhm, and I'm sure that your little mind is still curious about that single captain that left?" Bao smiled knowingly.  
  
Mulan sighed, he got her. "I don't understand that all, I mean I never knew what happened to him."  
  
"I know." Bao paused, "Mulan, I know as much as you do, I don't know what happened to him that night..none of us do." Bao brought her close to him; Mulan wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.  
  
"Now come on the Emperor is coming very soon to talk to us." Announced Bao. Mulan nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
~*~  
  
The Emperor arrived and was greeted by Mulan and Bao. They all talked as if like a family about the current and recent events that have happened. The Emperor was having problems with the government and he knew why. The Emperor was getting old and he had a hard time trying to even think straight even when he had to take a rest because he felt weak. And he knew that he would have to tell them the news soon. The Emperor sat in his chair uncomfortable about that whole thing but he knew it had to be done. "I have something to tell you and you probably won't like it." Announced the Emperor in disappointment.  
  
"What is it sir?" Asked Bao. Both Mulan and Bao sat close, waiting for the news that they could feel would not be good.  
  
"I have to leave, my time is almost up and I have to leave Tin Zao in charge, he will be your new Emperor." He exclaimed in sadness, lowering his head in Shame for he knew that many did not like him and did not like his rules but he knew that this was the only way for his country to survive.  
  
Bao's eyes were wide and had a look as if he had just been shot. Mulan looked at Bao worried, "What is it?" She looked back and forth at Bao and the Emperor. "I'm sure that the Emperor will be fine and it's just a faze.  
  
"Mulan..."Mulan looked at Bao, when he called out her name.  
  
"This is the only way, I'm old and someone has to take care of the empire." The Emperor explained.  
  
"I know sir but leaving Tin Zao in charge will be almost suicidal."  
  
"Bao, I can't do anything about it, this is the only way." He said in almost a sick and old way. He suddenly began coughing.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Mulan asked.  
  
"Yes, please." He answered.  
  
"I'll go get it" Said Bao placing his hand on Mulan's shoulder, stopping her from getting up to go get the tea.  
  
"Your majesty..I." Mulan began to state.  
  
"You still think about him don't you?" Asked the Emperor.  
  
Mulan looked at him confused, "Sir?"  
  
"You know..Shang"  
  
Mulan felt herself get a little red, how could he of known. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I can see it, but you have a great man with you, a man that cares almost as much as Shang did or more." The Emperor paused to take a breather. "I have heard rumors that he is still alive but he goes as someone else hiding himself with a group of men around his age." The Emperor stared at Mulan straight in the eye. "Walking as a changed man, they say." Mulan listened closely, watching him and kept watching his eyes, as if he was trying to tell her something. She felt her heart race; she seemed as if it had to all be true. Everything that he had said went through her and hit her.  
  
"But.." Mulan froze, and stared for what he was going to say next. "It's probably not true, it has been 3 years since he left, and you are now going to marry a fine man. You should be very happy about that." Mulan swallowed and nodded as if it did nothing to her, and nothing of what he said meant something to her.  
  
"Here you go your majesty, your tea." Bao came in the room and handed his tea to the Emperor. The Emperor thanked him and looked at Mulan to see if she still was in shock to what he had told her. Mulan looked back confused but then made nothing of it and looked up at Bao and smiled, as he put his arm around her with love and much affection.  
  
The Emperor smiled at the two of them he could see that there was much love between the two of them. "I better get going, I wish you the best of luck in your lives together, and I hope that you will know what to do when the time comes for me to leave."  
  
Mulan almost felt herself cry, it was a sad time, The Emperor knew that his time to die was soon and there was nothing that they could do. As they Emperor got out of their house they watched and waved goodbye as the Emperor and his men left to go back to the palace.  
  
As Bao closed the door behind him and Mulan he watched as Mulan continued to walk with her head down low. He sighed then said, "Mulan, I..."  
  
"I really wish this wasn't happening, I mean what will China do without him, he's like all China has."  
  
Bao put his hands on Mulan's shoulders and looked at her big, beautiful eyes, "China has their heroine, and with that there is still hope." Mulan smiled, and hugged him close; he always knew what to say when she was feeling down. Bao raised her head with his hand and stoked her chin, then brought her closer to him so he could touch her lips with his. Mulan closed her eyes then after separating she placed her head on Bao's shoulder and held him close to her.  
  
"Why were you so in shock when the Emperor said that the other guy was going to take care of China?" Mulan asked, knowing nothing of the royal family history.  
  
"He's a bad man, he likes to watch death and pain, but he only does it when he feels the need unless he totally changed but the Emperor didn't seem very happy with his decision but that's the only way."  
  
"Well I hope his time doesn't end anytime soon."  
  
"So do I." Bao kissed her head and repeated himself. "So do I"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So what do you think? Next it will get very interesting. It's sad, I know, tear, tear, but I swear that you will soon know more of what's happening and what's going to happen hehe but you have to wait that's all, so tell me what you thought! Thanks! 


	2. The Great Battle

~Thanks for the reviews I try to work on the errors, hehe. Well I'm glad you liked it; hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The Great Battle  
  
It was a gloomy morning in China, dark clouds paraded above the sky making the morning dark and still. Mulan looked up at the sky and sighed to herself. It was a day of dark and sadness; little did she know that she would not forget this day, for something was going to happen that would change her life forever.  
  
She began to walk back inside the house where Bao was, sitting at the table looking through the paper work that he had to do for the Emperor as a small favor for him. Bao didn't mind, he knew that he was having a hard time as it was and just one little thing that could be taken care of for him would make things just a little more easier.  
  
Mulan closed the door behind her and leaned up against it, she smiled at Bao who very diligently was working on the paper work, that he was given. She was happy with her life, to live the life that she had with Bao. Even though they were not married they were happy enough to be close to one another. As Friends and soon to become one. She was happy. Although the thoughts about last night and what the Emperor had said to her popped into her mind once again, she knew in her heart that Shang was somewhere, even with the slit bit of feelings for him still, she would never get back together with him, she found her man, a man that stayed for her and had been there for her when she needed him the most and nothing was going to change that. She knew this.  
  
Bao looked up at her and gave her a look of concern, "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Mulan sighed, and smiled, "Nothing." She giggled and walked up to him placing her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on his cheek. Bao smiled taking in her affection from the kiss.  
  
"Well I'm almost done and soon we will ride to the Palace and give these back to him." Announced Bao.  
  
"Good, I'll get our horses ready.." Mulan was about to run off when Bao grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Mulan stared down at him as her stared into her eyes while stroking her chin. He smiled at her and her to him.  
  
"I love you, Mulan" He stated with a handsome smile.  
  
Mulan blushed and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "I love you too.." Bao smiled and let her arm go, so she could get the horses ready. "I'll be back." And with that Mulan walked out of the room to the barns where Khan and Bao's horse Shin were.  
  
Bao came out moments later with his nice light green robe and over that a thin layer of armor that only covered his upper arms and his chest and back. His armor was black with a beautiful golden embroidery that traced all across his chest. Mulan watched from the barn as he put the papers in his pocket then began walking off onto the gravel, towards her. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I'm ready." Answered Mulan. Mulan took a hold of Khan's main and the reins and lifted herself up on his back. Bao even helped her up by placing his hands on her hips and lifting her up. Mulan gathered up on the reins and got her self situated as Bao got on his white stallion, who had a long white main and long white tail that would flow with the way of the wind. Mulan clicked her heels and began to trot out of the barn. Along side with her Bao rode his horse who had a more of a jumpier trot to it. Bao leaned over and closed the barn door quickly and then turning his horse around he swiftly moved into a canter. Mulan did the same and the two were off riding together and on the dirt roads of their street.  
  
Bao looked over to Mulan and smiled, "Hey babe!" He yelled. Mulan looked over to him and smiled. "I beat I can beat you there!" he challenged.  
  
Mulan laughed, "Ha, we'll see about that!" she yelled back.  
  
"How much do you want to beat?" He asked.  
  
Mulan smiled and began to think, by placing her hands on her chin, then tapping her chin with her finger then she began to point at him, "How about the first one there gets the royal bed that we may stay in? Ad decides whether the other person should sleep with them or not?" Mulan smiled an evil little smile.  
  
Bao smiled and laughed, "Ha you're on!" And with that the two of them yelled for their horses to move faster against the wind making them run into a full gallop. The horses hooves hit hard against the gravel making it seem as if a single stamped was coming in at full blast. Along with it was the sound of laughs and giggles of the two lovers riding with one another.  
  
They both came to the hill top and stopped looking below them, while taking a breather after running for some time. "I believe I won!" Proclaimed Bao, ever so proudly. Mulan began to laugh.  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"I got here first!"  
  
"We're not their yet!" And with that Mulan pushed her heels against Khan making him gallop down towards the palace that looked so small from up on the hill.  
  
"Hey!" Bao yelled, then getting Shin into a gallop to try to catch up to her. Once the two made it to the steps of the palace they gave their reins to the palace guards, they walked together hand in hand up the royal stair case to the Emperor's palace. Once inside they walked on the royal red carpet to where they saw an old man standing, one of his counsel men, Chi Fu. Mulan kept quiet and walked up to him only now noticing that Chi Fu looked some what nervous and worried.  
  
"Chi Fu?" Mulan looked at him concerned.  
  
"Follow me, the Emperor is in his bed, they don't think he'll last the night." Chi fu said with a sense of loss and sadness in his voice. His depression almost made it seem as if they were really close friends. Mulan pitted him and all that had to watch the Emperor have to suffer such pain. Bao and Mulan's faces turned to each other in worry and followed Chi fu as they went through the royal hallways to the Emperor's huge bedroom. Chi Fu held the door open so that they could walk in and talk to the Emperor. Mulan almost felt her heart sink down and crush when she saw the Emperor alone and in bed looking paler then ever. She could almost feel the tears coming. She never thought this day would come or even that she would have to witness it. She in back of her and Bao was quickly handing Chi Fu that papers that he had finished for the Emperor. She turned back and began to walk up to the Emperor. She kneeled down and took the Emperor's cold hands in hers, and she began to speak to him ever so quietly, but enough so that he could hear her.  
  
"You're Majesty?" She paused, and watched as his eyes began to flicker and open up ever so slowly, he turned to face her and he smiled.  
  
"Mulan, I thought that I would not see China's hero again. I'm glad that you are here."  
  
Bao kneeled next to Mulan and smiled at the Emperor, "How are you sir?" Bao asked.  
  
"Not good, but I'm not afraid to die. Do you know what I'm afraid of though?" he asked both Mulan and Bao.  
  
"What?" Asked Mulan, who now had tears in her eyes and they were beginning to fall from her soft big eyes. She hated death and suffering. Just the fact that someone she knew and had respected her for who she was, was now dieing was even harder. Mulan whipped away the tears that flowed down her face very quickly then began to listen as the Emperor began to answer to them.  
  
"I'm scared of losing my country, my people. I don't want China to fall to ruins." He said, bringing all of them to tears. Chi Fu who was in the back by the door was too almost in tears as he listened to what they were saying to one another. "Please...don't let China fall. Promise me that." He squeezed Mulan's hand hard for his pain was getting worse in his chest and he could feel it. Mulan was in full tears at that moment; she nodded her head several times and squeezed his hand hard.  
  
"I promise.." She whispered.  
  
All of a sudden the grip on Mulan's hand got loose, Mulan's heart stopped as she looked at the Emperor and noticed that he was not moving, his words were his last.  
  
"Sir?" Mulan began to cry as tears flowed down her face. Bao hushed her and held her close and cried along with her. "He's dead." she whispered. "He's dead..why?" She cried.  
  
"I know..I know..Shh." Bao held her close as he too had his own tears that were rolling down his face. The time for the Emperor was over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Tear, Tear, Tear. I know, sniffle, sniffle. Tell me what you thought! Thanks! 


	3. The New Rule

~*~ Well here goes the third chapter of my new story. I hope that you like it. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: The new rule  
  
Mulan stayed by the Emperor as did Bao, comforting her. He knew what was going to happen now, he knew that really it was only a matter of seconds that Tin Zao was going to come barging in and act as if surprised that the Emperor has died. He knew this because he's seen it happen before many times. He wrapped his arms around Mulan tighter placing his head on Mulan's. "What's going to happen now?" She asked.  
  
"I'll tell you what's going to happen my dear..." Mulan and Bao turned around quickly to see a man in the dark room by the doorway. Bao stared at the figure knowing very well who the man was. The figure began to move closer and closer to the two of them until he was face to face to them staring at them with a smile then looking at the emperor and looking back at them as if to think that they did it, that they killed the Emperor. Or to at least try to balm it on them "How did he die?"  
  
"You were here you saw that he was dieing of natural causes..."  
  
"You killed him! Didn't you?" He announced.  
  
"No I swear we were sent in here by Chi Fu to say goodbye to the Emperor, he needed to talk to us." Answered Mulan who was felt that him saying that was absurd, that he would think or at least balm the two of them for what was a natural cause of death.  
  
"Tin Zao..." Called Chi Fu from the back, "They didn't do it and if you're thinking of putting this death as their fault then your mistaken sir..." Pronounced Chi Fu, clearly. He didn't like the man but he knew that he was going to be the Emperor and there was nothing that they could do about it.  
  
Mulan looked at him amazed that he was actually standing up for them..she smiled in a bit of relief. As Tin Zao smiled and apologized, claiming that he was mistaken when really both Bao and Mulan already knew what he was trying to do to them. He began to walk closer to Mulan, inspecting her as he always does to his girls. Bao saw this and wrapped his arms around Mulan pulling her closer to him, and glaring at Tin Zao to not come any closer to her. Mulan was even disgusted that the elderly man was looking at her amused by her look. "Well I see that you have a little girl, the hero isn't it Bao?" Questioned Tin Zao, glaring at Bao as if he knew Bao, or did he? Mulan looked up at Bao in question, confused by his little remark that could have meant nothing but at the same time something. Bao looked down at her checking to see if she was alright or comfortable. "Well no matter, since the Emperor is dead I have to rule in his place since no one else can, so send word that there is a new Emperor and his name is Tin Zao and there will be some changes in the this country for good!" H declared to the council men. Who bowed down and all left the room that is all of them except Mulan and Bao. "Oh and you two I want you out of my kingdom immediately, and I never want to see your faces again unless I ask to see them, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Bao gritted his teethe at him angry that he was hitting on Mulan, angry that he had the nerve just to start ordering people around as if he was the Emperor all along, when clearly he wasn't. Was he not going to do anything for the Emperor, the funeral? "What about the Emperor? What about a ceremony at least?"  
  
"I'm sorry did I ask you to speak? Oh.I didn't..." he said rather amused by the place that he stands in his rank.  
  
"What about the Emperor?" snapped Mulan, asking the question again. She watched as the man slowly turned around annoyed now that he hadn't made his point across to her or Bao.  
  
"My dear...I told you not to speak!" With that he slapped her across the face jolting her head back, making Mulan cry out with pain. Bao without question pinned him down and stared at him with such a glare that would kill.  
  
"Never lay a hand on Mulan!" The guards came running in and began to push Bao off Tin Zao then helped their new Emperor up brushing him off then waiting for his order, while the other solders held Bao by the arms making sure he didn't move or go after the Emperor. He then nodded for the solders to punch and kick him as many times as they wanted, until there was blood. He was the kind that enjoyed to see other suffer pain. As if it was game.  
  
"No!" Mulan screamed out and tried to stop them but they threw her back, she yelled and screamed for them to stop, they finally did when he saw blood coming down from his mouth. The solders stepped aside watching as Mulan ran over to him crouched down in pain. He looked up at Tin and glared. "Bao.Bao." He looked at her; Mulan had tears rolling down her face, worried about what was going to happen next.  
  
"Take her away, I want him to die for not following orders." Tin Zao whispered to one of his solders who nodded and obeyed his order, they all began to take a hold of Mulan and carry her out of the room, Bao began to get angry he began to fight the other who were around him trying to make him stop and stand still.  
  
"Leave her alone! She did nothing...I'm the one that started this, she did nothing!" Tin Zao held out his hand for the solders to stop..Mulan stared at the Emperor as he walked closer and closer to Bao; she had a bad feeling about it. Tears began to roll down her face.  
  
"So..we should just balm you then...sounds good to me..." With one swift move he took out a little dagger and gabbed it through Bao's side, he began to scream of pain. Mulan struggled with all her might to get free and run to his side and help him. Tears and formed in her eyes as she struggled but couldn't get free. "Let her go.." He ordered. The solders did as they were told and let her go, she ran over to Bao's side as he now laid down on the ground, winching of pain. Tin Zao watched in amusement as she stayed by his side watching the last few moments that he would have in the world.  
  
"Bao..It's ok, we'll get out of this..you'll be ok..just don't go.don't leave me." she pleaded.  
  
He looked up at Mulan and smiled, he began to wipe away her tears and hold her face near. He knew what Zao was trying to do, Mulan had to leave. "You have to go now.leave this place, I will find you.." He whispered to her.  
  
"No.No, Bao.please.." He hushed her and have her whisper, He looked over to the Emperor and the solders who were talking and making his plans. He looked back at Mulan in worry.  
  
"There's no time, if you don't get out of here now, he'll kill you too, that's just how he is..you have to promise me to leave and don't come back for me..never come back here." Bao began to get weaker as he talked more and more telling Mulan to leave, because he knew that Tin Zao was or could do something bad to Mulan and he didn't want her to suffer pain. He could feel his eyes fill up with water, and trail down his face. "I'll find you..."  
  
Mulan began to cry, for the pain in her heart, She knew that he was right but she didn't want to leave. Just know seeing what kind of power he had the enjoyment of watching pain through his eyes. He was a horrible man and she knew that now. She understood why Bao or the Emperor didn't want him to rule but it was the only way. She began to force the words out of her mouth, "I.I promise." She paused and began to wipe away the tears that continued to roll down her face. "I love you with all my heart.."  
  
"I love you too.." He held her tight for the last time then motioned his head towards the open doorway knowing that it would be the only safe way out for her. Mulan looked out of the corner of her eyes so that the new Emperor and his solders would not get any ideas that she was going to try to escape. She looked back at Bao and nodded. With that she quickly kissed him on the lips and got to her feet and ran out of room as quick as she could.  
  
"Stop her!" The Emperor ordered. The Emperor then looked at Bao who was still on the floor watching with tearful eyes as his love of his life was out of his site, he prayed for her safety, hoping that she would be alright and that he would see her one day from now. Weather it would be in heaven or maybe when all bad that was only beginning would end. But in his heart he knew that there was going to be a slim chance of ever seeing her again, to never feel her warm body against his, to never feel her touch of her lips on his..it was all just a memory now.  
  
Mulan ran as fast as her could carry her, even though she had tears running down her face it was hard for her to see. But for the promise that she made, she never stopped to look back, she just ran until she got outside to the stables. She looked quickly for Khan, "Khan!" She called out, then hearing a horse come neighing and running towards her, she looked behind her and saw as if in slow motion Khan run towards her. It hit her when she watched Khan run towards her, that this was going to be the last time to see Bao, and this ride was her only way out of the kingdom. Tears rolled down her face, she quickly got on Khan's back and gathered up her reins.  
  
Footsteps began to get louder and louder. A march of his solders were coming to get her. Her heart began to race; she looked at Khan and said, "Go Khan! Ya!" Khan neighed and reared in the air then jumped into a full speed gallop. Mulan held on tight as he made his way out of the barn and past the solders that got out of the way so they wouldn't get run over by the huge creature. As the solders got up they began to get their arrows out and begin to shoot at her but she was too fast and too far away. She ran out of the palace walls and out into the city where folks just stopped and stared at her wondering why she was running, why she was leaving. Little did they know that there was a new ruler and things in small cities and towns were about to change for the worse. Mulan couldn't help but cry, cry for them and for the loss of Bao. Who too now prayed that they would see one another one last time, even though really her heart was telling her the truth. But she kept going with a promise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Tear, tear..what do you think is going to happen now? Did you like the chapter? You can tell that Tin Zao is mean, is he not? Well ill leave you to tell me what is wrong or if I need to change anything. 


	4. Once Lost

~Hey sorry it took so long I have been busy once again with school! Fun, fun, lol. Well here is the next chapter to my story I really hope that you like it and I'm sorry that I made the last chapter sad.  
  
Chapter 4: Once lost  
  
It was a hard and long journey; Mulan was all alone in the snow path ways. She didn't know where she was, she was just glad that she lost the solders that were following her. She had been crying for her loss, she wished she could just die now; the pain that she was going through was too much for her to bear. She wrapped herself in a small thin blanket to try to keep warm from the snow and the harsh winds. She felt as if she had been stabbed a hundred times with knives, exposing her flesh, and letting the coldness blow through her insides. She kept her promise, the promise to run away and not come back for him, to live her life and away from Tin Zao. Mulan didn't know where she was now; she was all alone with no one to talk to but herself and Khan. Tears flowed down her cheeks but it made her face cold when the wind hit them. She lost Bao the one who loved her so much. She was now leaving her family behind and the friends that she knew and loved so much. She knew that there was no other way, she had to leave or they would find her and kill her, and that would be breaking her promise. She had to be strong now, and survive.  
  
Night was falling and it began to get cold quick. To the point where Mulan couldn't feel anything, no heat. Mulan felt her eyes get heavy and everything seem to be getting fuzzy and light. She leaned over to her right side and fell off Khan. She fell unconscious, into a dreamless world, where everything began to get dark, very dark. Khan neighed, confused and worried for Mulan. So Khan neighed and jumped around not knowing what to do with his good friend lying there without hope, without help. Miles and miles away from a house or city. He got on his hinge legs and stood up neighing as loud as he could in hopes to gather attention to him and Mulan. But it was hopeless, no one was around but the wind and the snow and the tiny creatures that hid in there dens. Khan lowered his head as he saw no site of a person. He looked over to Mulan and began to walk over to her and nudge her with his nose, but nothing. He then laid down right beside her, trying to keep her warm with his head wrapped around her body.  
  
The snow got heavier and the winds faster. The night was cold and dark. But it wasn't until a small little light of a torch came. The man got off his horse and walked over to the sleeping horse that was covered in snow and had ice coming off his main and tail. He brought the torch over to him and patted him softly until he turned over to see that Khan wasn't alone, there he saw Mulan blue and unconscious. Khan soon woke up and noticed that there was help, a man that was dressed up in a black cloak. The man too Khan's reins and pulled him up and tied him to his horse that waited there patiently. He returned his attentions to the women that just laid there unconscious, he checked for a pulse on her wrist and noticed that she still was alive with this with this he took her in his strong arms and carried her to his stallion. Placing her up there and him following up. He clicked and tapped his legs to make his pure white stallion move across the snowy path way and headed back to his little place where him and his fellow men stayed and called home.  
  
It was a small place up in a forest near the mountains, small tents were placed every where but it was their home. No one knew about it, it was were rouges, traders and men who ran away from there life came. A mysterious place, trees for protection from the harsh winds, and nasty storms and a beautiful spring where you drink from because it was so clear and pure. "Sir? You have been out late." Said a man all cloaked up as the man that picked up Mulan. The man noticed that he wasn't alone; there was a black horse and a girl that looked as if she needed some help and fast.  
  
"Take this horse here and call for the doctor I don't know how long this woman is going to live."  
  
"Where did you find her sir?"  
  
"I found her on the road why I don't know but she freezing cold and her horse was by her and it looked as if she had been there for a while. She's from the palace."  
  
The unidentified man that saved her brought her into the doctor's tent and placed her down unto the bed. He took away the wet blanket and got some new blankets to put on her. He lit a fire to try to warm her up. As he began to tuck her in he stopped and noticed that he knew her. He moved her hair out of the way from her face and noticed that it was Fa Mulan. "Mulan..." he said under his breath. He couldn't believe his eyes. It had been years since he saw her. She looked a little bit older but so much beautiful and mature since he last saw her.  
  
"Shang..What happened?"  
  
The cloaked man turned around hearing his name that he didn't like as much now then he did when he was younger, when he had a life back at the palace, where he thought everything was good for him there but it turned our bad and it had been three years since his past know was coming back to haunt him. "I found her on the streets..she was all alone except for her and her horse."  
  
As the doctor came forward to see the girl he noticed that she was indeed from the palace. But her face looked familiar to him he was about to ask who she was but Shang just told him without question, or even looking at the doctor. "Is she now?" Said the doctor who was amazed that such a hero would be out in a storm like this and that far away. "She will know are secret everyone's secret if she does live. No one must know about this place and you know that." Said the doctor.  
  
"I know..When she gains consciousness we'll take her back to her family and leave without anything said or asked got it!" Shang ordered. "I don't want her to know that im here.." He coughed, "That we're here..."  
  
"Yes sir." Shang began to walk out of the tent when the doctor said something that caught his attention. "Was she one of the reasons sir?" Shang stopped and stared off into the distance, but he didn't say anything he just continued to walk out. The doctor just frowned and looked back at Mulan who would need his help now. He began to softly stroke her head with a warm cloth. "Fa Mulan...I never thought I would be helping save the heroine of China." Whispered the doc. He paused and chuckled. "We'll let's see if I, Doctor Tang can work my magic on even a hero?" He chuckled to himself. He was the eldest guy in the group but the wisest. He always made a person laugh. He continued to take care of her wiping her face with the warm cloth and always making sure that she was warm. "You do know my dear that everyone hears by the end of tonight will probably know that you are here.." He said talking to her even though she was unconscious. "You must be a great, powerful person back at home; it's no wonder why Shang left when he did. You would still have him under your spell but maybe you still do?" Tang wondered. He looked over to the tent flaps and thought about the way Shang went out and ordered for his commanded to be obeyed. As he warmed up Mulan's hands he noticed that on her hand was ring, a beautiful one at that too. He stared in aw at the thing. Then it came to him, she was married. "Oh.well it looks as if you're married my dear Mulan, I wonder." He looked at Mulan then back at the ring, then outside where Shang had left. "Well, well maybe just maybe you having this little ring on your finger has something to the wonder back home 'where Shang went'?" He began to smile, then began to laugh. "Oh.my dear you do have some surprises coming your way!"  
  
Shang sat around the fire with his fellow men and even solders that ran away to join him. They all drank and talked with one another around the warm fire. "Hey Shang! Where have you been?" Asked Zhao  
  
"Out and that's all you need to know." Answered Shang.  
  
"Really? Does it involve girls like your last couple?" said Wang.  
  
Shang laughed alone with the others. "Wouldn't you like you like to know?"  
  
"Oh.come on!" pleaded Wang.  
  
"Let me guess you picked up a fallen angel?" Joked Zhao.  
  
Shang began to get serious and responded his answer with, "Yea..."  
  
They all stopped laughing and got serious when seeing that Shang wasn't joking around. "What?"  
  
"You know whar never mind its nothing.." Shang began to get up and walk away from them when they all got up and began to follow him.  
  
"Wait! What did you mean by that you cant just tell us that and get away without telling us something...plus you seem very serious tonight as if you saw something or someone that you didn't expect because you are usually high wired and out with all the girls and doing gutsy things yea know..so what's up?" Asked Zhao.  
  
"Guys I'm still the same, I actually plan on see a few girls tonight and I plan to take some food for us from the huge feast that the one town near us is having...no one will know that were coming!" Announced Shang acting as if he was Evil Canival himself. The men cheered and began to walk and join in the plot for the night gaming.  
  
"Don't forget the drinks!" Said Wang. Everyone laughed and cheered.  
  
The doctor came rushing out and spotted Shang, everyone turned toward the doctor in confusion except for Shang who feared of what he had to say. "Shang.its Mulan.I think she." He was stopped by Shang's hand covering his mouth. He didn't want her name to be spoken here.  
  
The men looked at him funny, wondering why he clamped his hand over the doctor's mouth. And why the doctor said 'Mulan'? "Who did you say?" Asked Wang. Thinking that the doctor couldn't have been talking about the one Mulan, the one who saved China. Plus no one else besides them and the many others only knew about the small place.  
  
"It's nothing..Doc. I think you have to stop drinking." He slapped the elder man on his back. But the doctor was in no joking matter.  
  
"Shang! It's not good...her heart is slowing!" Announced the doctor.  
  
"Whose heart?" Asked Zhao.  
  
"Mu"  
  
"No ones no one important!" Said Shang but the men didn't give in the easily. He was hiding something and they wanted to know what. They looked at the doctor and demanded an answer.  
  
"Mulan..Fa Mulan."  
  
They all looked at him in shock and disbelief, it couldn't have been true why her? Why would she be there with them? All sorts of questions were going through their heads. "How did she get here?" They all began to ask. But then they looked at Shang and it all came together. "You brought her here didn't you?" Said Wang.  
  
"I had to I found her out in the streets all alone and she was unconscious at that time and I couldn't just leave her.." Proclaimed an angry Shang.  
  
"So in your case an angel really did fall.." commented Wang. Shang glared at Wang as if not to push him any further or he might just kill someone.  
  
"But don't worry she's going to be leaving soon, once she is a little better then I'm going to return her to her house with out a question asked and no one will know what happened." Announced Shang about his plan.  
  
"Really? Wasn't she the one you had a thing for back in the day?" asked Zing who came out of the corner of the tent. He was one of Shang's good friend and knew much about him.  
  
"That was a long time ago there is nothing there anymore, besides I love the way I live and if she ever knew that I was here and still alive so much of my life would be taken away from me..I want nothing to do with her!" Screamed Shang.  
  
"Fine! I'll come with you when we take her back, just incase any one sees either of us..we can't risk our exposure." Announced Zing.  
  
"I still can't believe you found her though..I mean she's the hero, the one who saved all of China!" Said Wang who was still amazed about what had just happened, and what they all just found out.  
  
"Yes, yes but I need someone to help me, I think that we're losing her!" Claimed the doctor. They all began to jog over to the doctor's tent. Some helped build a better fire, some gathered more blankets while the doctor made some median. Wang was about to putting a blanket over Mulan when he stopped and noticed that he was putting a blanket on the one hero who he thought was pretty hot. "Wow, Shang I can see why you liked the little girl, she's not bad looking..." Shang stopped Wang's hand from getting any closer to Mulan for Mulan's sake. He glared at Wang as a warning to back off her. Wang stepped back and smiled. "I wasn't going to do anything..."  
  
"Ha! Sure you weren't..."  
  
"Oh.come on..She the hero why would I?"  
  
"Because Wang we all know that once you see a pretty girl you won't keep your hands off her."  
  
"I got it!" Announced the doctor, he was finally done with the little warm stew that he made special for Mulan it was high in nutrients and had some of his special herbs in it to help her get better. He leaned over to Mulan and began to give it to her slowly. "Thank you for helping me..you can leave now and go to where you had planned. She should be fine now."  
  
"We'll be back in the morning hopefully." Said Shang.  
  
"Haha, stay out of trouble.." Ordered Tang.  
  
"Aw.come on Doc. You know us.." They all began to laugh and leave the tent for their night fun leaving Tang to tend to Mualn who was still unconscious.  
  
Tang sat their with Mulan and continued to feed her. "Girl I don't know why you came out here but it was a bad idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So? What do you think is it ok? More is to come to the adventure! 


	5. Alive?

~For those who don't know what's quite going on this is what happened. Mulan ran away and Shang found her but he didn't know it was her right away but he wants her out and he never wants her to know that he is there for reasons. But I will mention those later in the story. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Alive?  
  
Shang and his group of friends went to the near by bar and had a party, celebrating their successful breaking into the one feast and stealing the food, and drinks, and even some money that was taken off the richest of men. Now no one knew what of happened the men were all cloaked up and not able to be seen by the men at the party. They then retreated to their regular bar where they would drink then have the pleasurable company of the ladies to satisfy them at the night. Shang was a usual customer.  
  
As they drank they talked as best they could about other plans to do the next day and how life was now better for all of them since they didn't have to listen to any of the rules or the Emperor and they could do what ever they want. They were once good and honorable men that respected all the rules and didn't complain but things changed all that, mostly it was the new rules and they had known that the Emperor was beginning to get sick and they all new what was next, a new ruler. Sure they shouldn't have left him but he also was sending them to their death, to go fight against a huge army of men and die for their country. None of them wanted to die and for a no cause. The men were no were in China and there was no point. This was the decision of most of the men. Shang was their leader and all could remember as if it was yesterday.  
  
~Flashback~ 3 years before.......  
  
Shang was the leader, head General of his group of solders. He stood proud like no other man ready for the battle, all on their journey to their destiny. But something inside all of them changed that day.  
  
Shang knew that the Emperor was making a huge mistake making them leave; no one else knew that they were on this task to kill, to kill men that weren't bothering them at all. The Emperor just wanted everyone to know that China was strong. But this, this was suicide. Shang's mind couldn't stop venturing into the thought about Mulan, and how he wanted to see her once again. To be able to hold her and have her in his life forever, he knew that mean he would have to go over her house and ask the big question but he was so afraid of the answer, that it could possible be a no. But that didn't matter know he still had a good chance! He turned his horse around quickly and looked at his men, who all stopped and watched him for the next order. "Men lets go home...." Shang ordered.  
  
"What?" They all questioned in shock. Shang never disobeyed an order, especially a direct one at that. He was a General, an honorable on at that too.  
  
"You heard me! This is nonsense we're going to our deaths you all know this as well as I do and since being your general I say we go back."  
  
"But what about what the Emperor said? What do we tell him?" asked one of the Wang.  
  
"We tell him the truth or we lie....which ever you guys decide. For me I want to go home and be with someone special. Now who's with me?" Asked Shang. But everyone stood there not knowing what to do they knew that he was right but they also knew that if they went back they would be killed for not following orders.  
  
"We can't go back even if we did; we would die any other way!" Said Loong.  
  
Shang thought long and hard he knew that they were right unless they did lie but it wouldn't last long. He knew what they had to do.  
  
That day he entered the huge doors of the Imperial palace and strode with his stallion right to the Emperor as did his men on their horses. It was like a mass of thunder that ran through the Emepror's hallways. Everyone could hear them coming. As they rode through the palace hallways they entered the closed doors that were the passage to the Emperor. The guards covered the doors with their bodies. "Get out of my way!" Ordered Shang.  
  
"We can not let you in at this time sir...." Answered the one guard.  
  
But Shang was getting impatient, he needed to speak with the Emperor and he needed to speak now. Shang glared at the men in anger and fury, he kicked his horse on the barrel of his stomach and galloped to the men, his men followed him all the way. The door broke free and they galloped right up to the Emperor who was staring at them in shock. Shang got off his stead and walked over to the Emperor and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why did you send us?" He ordered intensely.  
  
"Excuse me? You have no right here Shang to order me like that! I gave you your order and you are suppose to be there killing those men!"  
  
"They did nothing to us! You are sick, you would be sending us to our deaths and I will not put my men is that sort of danger!"  
  
"Well if you don't follow my orders I will have to either put you in jail or kill you for not following my orders!" The Emperor stated the state of his consequences.  
  
"Well I quite then!" Screamed Shang. He turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Well if you quite, that means that you are nothing for Mulan and I will not allow you to be with her, but I don't have to make that decision! She already did!"  
  
Shang turned around... "What? You can't do that!"  
  
"A General already went up to me and asked me if he could have her hand...but I told him to wait because I thought of you and that you would be the one but know I see that you are nothing your weak! Nothing like your father I don't want you here! I want you out of China! You are banished General Li Shang!" Said the Emperor with intense orders.  
  
Shang glared at him with anger and fury, how dare he speak of him like that. He couldn't do that! He thought. "Oh...Li Shang I thought you were better then that! Go ahead and take all your men with you I have no need with them, besides it was your decision to come here and not follow my orders so you and your men are all banished from here and I want none of you to come back." Ordered the Emperor.  
  
It was night and they were all off into a blank world where they felt as if they were nothing any more. They were thankful for their lives but now they lost everything and they wondered if dieing would have been easier? They all got in fights with one another and blamed Shang for the whole thing. That night in the fields far, far away from everyone's homes they fought with one another hating themselves and all of China. They would never be taken back. Shang sat there and blamed himself for their losses. They couldn't go home or anything any more. They weren't honorable men any more.  
  
Shang knew that the Emperor was right in some ways...but in others not, he was nothing for Mulan now. But he did want to see her face just one last time. He got up from his rock from where he sat and headed to his horse he got on and galloped straight away from all his men. Who he knew would stay there even if they really wanted to run away.  
  
Shang entered the huge thick walls of the wooden doors to the Fa family residence. He crept in and saw that Mulan's window was lit. He crept over to it and looked in with caution. She was crying and he figured she knew what happened. He wanted to comfort her so badly but when the looked in closer he could see that she was not alone she was with a man, the General, the one that the Emperor was talking about.  
  
"I just can't believe that it's true! Why would he just leave like that? He could die out there?" Claimed Mulan who had tears running down her cheek like no other. Bao placed his arms around her and hugged her she took it and cried on his shoulder. Shang understood know by what the Emperor meant when he said that Mulan already chose. Shang wasn't going to be there any more and he knew that she had to move on and she would get wed with Bao not Shang. Shang gave one last look at Mulan and said goodbye to her that night before lowering his head and having a single tear ran down his face as he left her window that night. His love of his life would be no more. She would live long and have many kids with Bao. He lowered his head and rode back to his men that night. Ever since then his heart changed and became black and reckless. For him and his men were now rouges, wonders of China, stealing food, wine, and money to stay alive his feelings would never be the same anymore.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Shang kept thinking about that day, it would never leave him. But he was happy with is life it was simpler. He was no more a General, only a legend one that would be remembered. As he took his last gulp of his fifth wine he slammed it down on the table and heard a small famine voice behind him. The men all grew silent and turned there headed above Shang's. Shang smiled recognizing the voice. "You didn't tell me you were here Li Shang?" The girl stated. Shang got up and turned around over to the beautiful petite girl that stood in front of him. She had long black hair that was tied up nicely and only a thin red, silky robe that covered her body. Who was at the age of 19.  
  
"I was just coming up to see you...." Announced Shang.  
  
"You sure your friends won't mind if I take you?" Said the young girl.  
  
The men all began to chuckle, "Go ahead and take him Pei Pei. We have no need for him no more." Said Wang.  
  
Shang smiled and chuckled at his friends, he turned his attention back at Pei Pei and took her small form into his body and brought her chin up and meet her lips with his. They closed their eyes and began to get more passionate. The men all there began to hoot and holler at the two then shouted for them to go find a room.  
  
When they parted Shang led her upstairs to their normal room and turned off the lights.  
  
In the morning Shang woke up with a huge headache he felt a small breeze on is bare chest making him a bit cold. He turned over to the other side where Pei Pei still lied covered up in only the covers. He got up and began to get dressed into his usual wear which was dark pants, and a white shirt, and his black cloak. He covered his head up so that you could only see part of his nose and mouth. He began to walk out of the room and out to his friend's rooms and woke them up so they could all leave together before anyone would see them. They then left all together back into the dark woods. They made their horses walk the whole way through the forest, if any one saw them they would think that they were all servants of hell, all covered in black with dark armor and their faces hidden. Men that were corrupt and filled with anger.  
  
As they entered their small site where they now called home, they stopped and looked around; it seemed as if everyone was still asleep but not for long. Shang shouted to his men to wake the others and to tell them that there leader was back. Shang continued to walk on horse venturing to his tent that was nicely built. He got off his horse and tied him up to the little tree. He then ventured to Tang's tent where him and Mulan stayed. He crept quietly into the tent seeing that the doctor was in the corner fixing some food. The doctor turned around and saw Shang he was about to ask him how things went but Shang put his finger on his lips telling Tang to be quiet for now. He leaned over to where Mulan was and examined her, checking the state that she was in. "I'm going to take her back today."  
  
"What? She's still not well....She has to get some strength still...I'm not done curing her." Said the doctor.  
  
"I don't care, she looks fine....she'll go home when lunch is done!" Ordered Shang.  
  
He turned away and began to walk towards the opening of the tent when he heard a moan. He stopped dead in his tracks and slightly turned over to face Tang. "I hope that was just you....." Said Shang. Tang nodded and looked over to Mulan who began to slightly move a bit. Shang looked at her almost in shock he had to get her out now before she wakes. He slowly moved over to her until he saw that she was beginning to open her eyes. He cursed under his breath and began to turn away and walk out when she said Bao's name. Tang ran over to her happy that she actually lived through all that.  
  
"Oh...my dear...she truly is a strong one...." Commented Tang.  
  
"Tang....she will have to leave now..." Said Shang.  
  
Mulan blinked a couple to times to get things in focus once again. She was a little confused at first if she really heard Shang's voice or not. "Shang?" Shang stopped and looked at her. She knew.....  
  
"Shang is that you?" She asked wondering if she was seeing things right. When her vision became perfect once again she covered her mouth. "How? You're alive?" She asked. Shang covered his face and then looked over to Tang wishing that he would have taken Mulan back sooner. He looked back at Mulan and decided to say something.  
  
"Yea...I'm here..."  
  
Mulan held back her tears and smiled. It was really him but how? She thought. 


	6. why?

~Hey yea I'm on a role I was really just sitting down today and I was like omg and yea...hehe I hope that u like this one as well.  
  
Chapter 6: Why?  
  
Mulan rose from the bed that she was placed in and began to slowly walk up to Shang wide eyed as if she was dreaming or seeing Shang's ghost. Shang stood still and watched her as she reached out her hand to touch him. She placed her soft tiny hand on his chest and made a low gasp. She was almost in tears she couldn't believe that she was actually touching Shang, seeing him and everything. "Shang?" She looked up and smiled then frowned and asked, "Why? Why did you leave?"  
  
Shang sighed; he didn't want to talk about it at all. "Reasons, now I need you to stay in bed for now before we take you home......"  
  
Mulan interrupted, "Why did you leave like that and not tell me?"  
  
"Mulan, I really don't want to talk about this right now we have a lot to do and I need you to wait here so I can get your horse." Shang demanded.  
  
Mulan put her hand down to her side she noticed that Shang was a little more forceful and didn't want to talk about the subject but she wanted answers and if that meant beating him out of him then so be it. "What happened to you?" She asked.  
  
"What does it look like Mulan? I left and I really would not like to tell you why and how I have better things to do.....then to talk about the past because it's not important. Now would you please just get your coat on so I me and my men can take you home?" Argued Shang.  
  
"Your not here alone?" She asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh...." Mulan could tell that he changed by the way of his tone and how he was acting it was if he didn't care what she thought and that he didn't want her here at all. "Can you please just tell me what's going on? Like why you're here why I'm here?" She asked calmly. Tang looked at Shang, wondering what he was going to do, hoping that his anger wouldn't be pushed to the limit.  
  
Shang breathed in hard then looked at Mulan, he removed the part of the cloak that was covering his head and looked at her. Mulan could tell that it was still him but it was something about his eyes that made her want to back away from him, it was if the devil got to him or something. "You really want to know how I found you?"  
  
"You found m....."  
  
"Yes! I was the one who found you and I was the one that brought you back here where me and my men live our lives but in secret. I was going to take you back without you knowing anything but know you know that I'm here and I can't have that." Explained Shang. Mulan bit her lip in fear and hurt. She felt the cold chill run down her back when he said those few words. She wasn't welcome.  
  
"Now if you would please do me a huge favor and when we take you back I want you to speak nothing of this place or any of us." Asked Shang, yet it seemed more like an order.  
  
Mulan shock her head in disbelief, "I just....I can't believe that I was right all this time.....you've been alive all this time and you never came back? Why?" She asked with tears formed in her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her by the arms and stared at her straight in the eyes, "I can't help you with that.....I need you to leave. Now come on!" He grabbed her arm and began to drag her outside to where her horse was. As they stopped Mulan pulled her arm back and rubbed it.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Shang?" She asked.  
  
Shang flipped out and grabbed her by the arm but Mulan pushed him away but then he grabbed her neck not hard but enough to make Mulan stop and stare at him as a stranger in fright. "Stop....." He simply said. "I need you to leave, no questions nothing.....if our friendship meant anything to you....you would do this...for me...."  
  
He slowly let her go and went back to tacking Khan up for her. She rubbed her neck and wrists. He changed, and it scared her. He wanted her to leave but the whole thing about her running away was for to leave China and never go back and if she did they would find her and kill her. "Shang...."  
  
"What?" He asked irritated.  
  
"I can't leave......"  
  
"What do you mean you can't leave?"  
  
"I can't leave! I'm wanted back there!"  
  
"Mulan I'm sure that Tang's median just got to your head....you'll be fine. Oh and yea we never met." Shang smiled then rolled his eyes at her and began to pick her up and put her on her horse even when she was giving him a hard time but she just got off the other side of Khan and walked over to Shang. Wang, Loong, Tang and Zhao all watched from only a couple feet away as the two fought. "Mulan I need you to get on Khan and leave I will lead you out as far as I can but I need you to leave here and never come back...got it!" Ordered Shang, who was getting really irritated by to the point where he couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Shang...please let me explain the Emperor is dead and the man that is now the new Emperor kicked me and Bao out, Bao told me to leave him and run away....the guards were running after me and...."  
  
"I love your little story Mulan but I really have a lot of stuff to do plans, robberies, women I have no time for this!" Shang said sarcastically.  
  
"Shang I'm telling you the truth I can't go back there! They want me dead!" Mulan said almost in tears. The other looked at her in a bit of concern but others just laughed at the whole thing saying 'who would want the hero dead?' Mulan looked around as say that almost all the men were in either black cloaks or in really dark clothing. Mulan could feel a tear run down her face she couldn't believe that this was happening. No one especially Shang believed her or wanted to help. "Why do you think I was out there alone?" She asked fiercely.  
  
Shang put his finger on his chin and rubbed it, not impressed. "Hmmm....I don't know...What do you think men?" He turned around; the men cheered a majority saying to take her back where she belonged. Shang turned back to Mulan and laughed. "Well it looks like my men don't allow a little princess like you to be out here with all of us! You're to royal for us men here! I guess your going back." Mulan lowered her head and began to softly cry. Tang saw this as the others cheered and laughed and he pitied the poor girl, maybe she telling the truth. Why would she lie? He thought. Tang run up to Shang and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Maybe you should wait till night, it would be better that way less people to worry about. She can stay with me till that time." Suggested Tang. Shang nodded and allowed it even though he really didn't want her to be there any longer.  
  
"We will move out in night and take her home." Ordered Shang.  
  
"But sir I thought?" Asked one of the younger solders.  
  
"No night is perfect; it will give us some time to prepare for it and less people to worry about seeing us." Corrected Shang.  
  
The others left and went their own ways. Shang looked at Tang and told him that he could handle Mulan. He looked back at her almost in discuss then left. Tang ran over to Mulan aid and helped her up. Mulan whipped away her tears and walked with tang to his tent, where she had been before. He sat her down on the bed and made some quick tea for the both of them. "Why is like that? What did I ever do to him?" She asked herself staring down at the ground.  
  
"My dear this is not my place to answer those questions, all I know is that yes he probably has changed to you....I knew him or really heard about him in the earlier days and how he was a great man. But things went wrong and he and his solders came here..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Like I said my dear this isn't my place to answer your questions and I'm sorry for what happened back there. That's just how he is. Now what about you? Did that really happen to you? Is the Emperor really dead?" Tang asked curious about what had happened with her.  
  
She looked at him with sadness and fear. "Yes, I was there with Bao, we were going to be wed in only a couple of days....the Emperor called us one night and we all knew that that night was going to be his last he knew it too. We watched over him that night as he talked to us and told us that he wanted us to watch over China for him, he trusted no one else. Then when he died Tin Zao came and he began to beat Bao killing him." Mulan could remember it all so clearly as if it was happening again right in front of her. "I crawled over to him and cried but he told me not to be scared that he would always be with me. He told me to run, run and not look back. He didn't want me to suffer any kind of pain that they make me endure. So as a promise I did. And they are still after me and that's why I can't go back....they want me dead!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh...my dear...I am terrible sorry for your loss....but I don't know what to do if he won't believe that....I'm sorry." He apologized for Shang's actions. Mulan leaned down facing the facts.  
  
Night came swiftly and they were already on the road. Mulan was the only one that was not wearing a black cloak. She almost felt as if she was walking with the dead. Some of the men she recognized from when she was in camp, she wondered why some of them were with Shang and why they weren't with their families? There were so many questions but no one would tell her a thing. She wanted to help them, to know what happened so many years ago. But no she was just supposed to forget that anything happened and that they even existed. It was horrible, she knew that the government would need them, there skills. China would become in grave danger and need solders to fight alone the people's side and fight for what was right. There was going to be changes in the law and deaths, she knew this, she could feel it. But they wanted nothing to do with it. Tears rolled down her checks from pain for all that was happening. Shang turned his eyes to Mulan and saw that tears were rolling out of her eyes and down her checks. There was something small inside him that felt bad for her and treating her like that but it was the only way to get what he wanted. And he wanted her gone and she needed to live her life with the man that he saw her with 3 years ago. He turned his eyes forward to the road again and looked towards the opening of the forest that lead to Mulan's little town. He stopped his horse and looked both ways before any of them continued walking, no one was in site. He pressed his heels again his horse and continued on. As they made it to Mulan house they all stopped and looked around, Shang motioned her to go. Mulan did as she was told and jumped off her horse and began to walk towards it but before she could turn around and tell him that it was a mistake they were already off. Mulan lowered her head and tears formed in her eyes. She entered her house and shut the door behind her.  
  
In the lonely shadows of outside her room a man covered in black crept a knife out of his pocket and slipped it into his hand. On his back it had the symbol of the palace on it. As he got a rag out he began to whip off the blood that was already on it. He had already been through the house once. And he know say his main reason for being where he was.  
  
Shang, Wang, Loong, and Zhao and the others softly made there journey back to camp, until they heard the sound of hooves in back of them. Shang turned his horse and made everyone stop dead in their tracks listening as to who it could be. As they all watched from a distance they could see that they were troops from the imperial palace and they were armed. The some of solders stopped and one man directed half to go around while the rest go forward. "Alright men once you reach the residence house creep in and fine the girl!" Said the one solder that looked as if he was the one that was in charge of the whole group. Shang's heart almost stopped, she was right. He cursed under his breath. He knew that he couldn't just stand there and do nothing about it, he had to save her.  
  
"Let me guess she was right and now we have to risk our own lives and go save her?" Asked Wang amused that Shang was wrong for once.  
  
Shang sighed and clicked his heels and making his horse gallop back to the Fa house hold. The others howled and cheered as they followed their leader.  
  
Back in the house Mulan was lost in the dark. As she walked through the house she kept trying to look for a light or a candle but nothing. For what she could see, she could tell that something or someone had been in the house and things didn't look good. "Mama? Baba?......" Mulan stepped on something hard as she looked down she saw that it was a body, one without a head Mulan screamed and backed away only to get hit in the head with something hard. She fell to the ground but quickly turned up and saw that a man was in her house. She screamed and called for help. She tried to run but it was no use. He dragged her down and threw her across the floor. Mulan got to her knees and looked up seeing that the man was getting ready to stab her when all arrows flew through her windows and hit the men sending him down to the ground, covered in at least five arrows. Mulan screamed and soon after that, arrows that were lit on fire came crashing on her house sending the whole house in flames and some of the walls and insides of the house. Mulan coughed and coughed, tears filled her eyes and she desperately tried to find a way out of her house and to safety.  
  
Shang and his men stopped only a couple houses away seeing that the whole house was caught on fire he even spotted the solders that they saw earlier as they retreated from the area. Shang grew in fury and anger. "Men you see those guys right....kill them..." Ordered Shang. They all smiled at one another and took out their bow and arrows and aimed at all the solders. "Fire!" Shang shouted. The arrows went flying through the air at once then hitting each one of the solders down on the ground and off their horses. Shang saw his chance and kicked his horse making him go faster and faster to the house. He galloped as fast as he could and made his stallion run through the burning house and to where ever Mulan was. Fire was every where. His stallion neighed trying to get away but Shang pushed him on further in order to find and rescue Mulan. As he called out her name there was nothing only fire and parts of the house that were falling.  
  
He finally spotted Mulan and galloped over to her, he quickly got her lifting the heavy wood from on top of her that had he pined down to the floor and put her in front of him and rushed out of the house before the whole house collapsed on top of them. He pasted Khan who followed Shang the whole way out of there. Citizens and neighbors rushed over to the house calling for help and trying to take out the fire but it was no use it just got more people out there. Shang ignored all of them and continued to ride hard, straight over to his men who were in the same spot but just in the forest. He nodded at them and they all continued on their way back to the camp.  
  
From atop a small hill Tin Zao watched the whole thing. He glared at the rescuers and the fact that the solders that he sent were killed from those who were thought of to be dead. "Well, well it looks as if Mulan has a little fan club....General Li Shang back from the dead to save his love of his life....how lovely. Well let's just hope that the loss of her family will give her more pain to deal with alone with the death of Bao. Oh...but I will get my way. I will make the people suffer because of her. And you will die Fa Mulan, I will find you and no one will help you not even Shang and his dishonorable solders....their only rouges now, they rob, you will learn much more about them I'm sure and you won't even want to know them..." Tin Zao smiled and chuckled to himself turning his horse around standing straight up with pleasurable look on his face and confidence in his stride. It slowly began to rain shortly after that, smothering the ruins of the Fa house. Inside were three bodies all decapitated from the man that was hired to take care of everyone in the family. The spirits of those bodies rose to meet the others that had pasted on.  
  
The gong was hit and red smoke appeared from the Fa family shrine, blood was going to be replayed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aw...sad, tear, tear. Well other then all the sadness I hope you liked it. 


	7. Returning back

~sorry for the long wait I have been busy but I hope you like this chapter so when your done reading it please tell me what you think, thanks!  
  
Chapter 7: Returning back  
  
Mulan laid in the same bed again from injury and too much smoke that had entered her lungs and made her tired. Tang was working hard to make sure that within all his power that she was not going to die. He sighed and shook his head then turned to meet Shang and the others who were just outside of his tent waiting for anything from him. As he entered the cold air outside he was greeted by Shang, Loong, Zhao, and Wang. Tang looked at Shang in anger and disappointment. He crossed his arms across his chest and stared at him. "Why couldn't you just believe her Shang?"  
  
"Oh...so your going to blame this on me now?"  
  
"Well yea!" He stated. "She told you that she couldn't go back there and you didn't want to listen to he and now look at her....her leg is scratched up bad and she has too much smoke in her lungs....I'm trying everything in my power to save her because I don't want to be the death of this young girl."  
  
"Tang you won't be but you know the law here and you also knew that she...."  
  
"She's a girl that you knew...and you ran away because she was with someone else, and you don't even want to look at her b...." Tang was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his throat, Shang was holding him up high from the collar of Tang's shirt and he didn't care if he was coaching his friend or not, he didn't like it when people got to far with him it was no excuse to be disrespecting him like that.  
  
"Never say anything about that again...." Shang whispered fiercely. Shang dropped him on the ground and began to walk away. Tang rubbed his neck and got up with the help of Wang, and Loong whole Zhao just went with Shang.  
  
"Thank you...." The guys nodded and left him back to treating Mulan. As he entered the room he saw that Mulan was now opening her eyes, he rushed over to her side and began to slowly say her name and ask her if she could hear him. Mulan nodded and now looked at Tang in confusing. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"Back where you were before, the men saw that you were in trouble so they went out and got you out of the burning house."  
  
"My parents....their dead...." Mulan began to sit up form the bed looking in front of her then to her lap. She felt like crying there and didn't care if Tang r anyone saw her. A single tear traced down her face. Tang patted her on the shoulder and tried to comfort her.  
  
"They didn't do anything Tang! I should have been there, to help them, to save them! But instead I ran away! It's all my fault I just wish I would have died their with them I don't deserve to live." Announced Mulan with full rage and depression. Here eyes were now streaming with tears. Mulan collapsed on her bed lying down with her back towards Tang.  
  
"I'm sorry for you're loss but it wasn't your fault you didn't know anything about it, you just ran for your life and that's when Shang found you and brought you back...." Sympathized Tang.  
  
"Shang could care less weather I was dead or not he doesn't care about me or what happened." Argued Mulan.  
  
"My dear I think you got that all wrong I mean yes he has changed but there is still something good inside him that made him decide that you needed him so he saved your life once again, he ran into that fire and got you out." Tang explained.  
  
Mulan was stunned she looked up at Tang, "Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you think you're here again?"  
  
Mulan lowered head down to the bed allowed for the tears to roll down her face. She didn't understand Shang any more. One second he hated her, the next he was saving her? "Well get your rest ill tell get you when its time to eat alright?" Mulan nodded and he left the tent.  
  
Mulan snuggled down into the covers as best she could with out hurting her leg and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep in.  
  
Shang was now near the small river that was just gorgeous the sounds of the birds chirping, fogs, insects the sound of water splashing its way on the rough rocks as it hit coming down form the small water fall then gliding its way down the sparkling river across the smooth rocks. It was peaceful and it made him forget about his worries all of them. He sighed heavily as he heard a man's footsteps from in back of him. As he looked over he saw Zhao who began to sit next to him. "This is a beautiful place...I remember when you would always come here because you were upset or worried or scared even. But it surprised us all when you brought this girl here and then was so rough on her I mean I know the law here and I know you know it but I don't know it was almost as if you were hiding something and not just that you were alive, I know you know her...what happened that one night you tried to go back?" Zhao asked.  
  
Shang still stared at the river watching it went by. Shang sighed and cleared his throat, "I never told anyone about that night." He stated.  
  
"I know but I think it would do you some good to let someone know especially with someone that you have been friends with for a long time would it not?" Zhao asked.  
  
Shang smiled, "Fine ill tell you...The night when I went back I was going to go inside and tell her that....I didn't want to lose her, that I had feelings for her and all that shit but it didn't work out because she was already with someone else...Bao."  
  
"Oh....sorry man..." he paused don't you think since she will be staying here with us that we should tell her the story about how we all got here and maybe why you never saw her again?" He suggested.  
  
Shang nodded his head, "No, she can't know....I don't want her to know about this place or how we got here or anything." Ordered Shang. Zhao nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"I just hope were doing the right thing about not telling her." Zhao began to get up from his seat and began to walk back to the camp. Shang watched as his friend left and he was just left there to think about what to say to her and what to tell her. He couldn't believe how hard this was for him. He shook his head and headed back to camp to go talk with her. AS he entered the tent that she was within he was about to something when he realized that she was asleep. He walked over to her and sat in the seat that Tang had put there. As he sat there he just stared at Mulan it reminded him of how she looked that one night when she was with Bao and not him. It hurt to think that she was with someone else, he knew because he saw the ring on her finger but why wasn't she with Bao, why didn't she go to him? The more he thought the less he relised that Mulan was up staring at him wondering why he was there with her. "Shang?" She called out, getting his attention.  
  
He looked over to her and he knew he needed an excuse for being there with her. "Dinner is ready." He began to get up and walk out when she called out his name again, he turned to face her and when he saw that she was stumbling for the right words it made him wonder what she was going to say.  
  
"Thank you for saving me..." She looked up unsure if he was just going to walk away or if he was actually going to take the thanks? Shang bowed his head and headed outside.  
  
Tang then shortly came in a few minuets after Shang did and told her that dinner was served. Mulan got up then soon relised that she was going to need some help from Tang to walk her to dinner because he leg still really hurt. As she was helped outside she noticed that every man there was staring at her, she could feel Goosebumps run down her spin, the feeling of them staring at her made her uncomfortable. As she was seated at a small table where Tang, Shang, Loong, Wang and Zhao were. Mulan just placed her head on her arms and laid it down there. She wished that they would all stop staring at her. "So...where to tonight?" asked Wang.  
  
"Oh...were going aren't we?" Asked Loong.  
  
"Of course we're going we always go when their having the party, just little do they know that we will be joining them..." Answered Zhao. They all began to laugh and drink. Mulan hated when men drink, it made them so stupid and act stupid. Tang gave her a plate of food that had some rice and some chicken on it. Mulan took the chopsticks and began to eat like crazy she hasn't eaten in the longest time since the accident. All the men watched her eat; they were surprised that she was eating so fast and so impolite. Mulan looked over her shoulder and saw that she was being watched by everyone. She quickly slurped up the rice that she had on her chopsticks and apologized for the way she was eating. They all laughed, "It's quite alright...we understand we just never saw a women eat like that before..." said Zhao as he and the men continued to laugh.  
  
"So...why aren't you with your husband?" Asked Shang.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you go to Bao, if that's his name?" He asked again but more forceful and demanding like.  
  
"I told you already..." She corrected him.  
  
"Well I think you need to tell me again because apparently I wasn't listening to you at that time."  
  
"Me and Bao were only engaged, we were going to get married soon but the Emperor got sick and when he died that's when Tin Zao came in and....."  
  
"Tin Zao?" Shang asked interupting, it couldn't be right he thought. Almost everyone knew about him and how he was and acted.  
  
"Yea....he began to tell us to leave but Bao got mad with him and that's when I had to watch them torture and hurt him until they shot him, there was nothing I could do. They released me and let me go over to him for the last time...he told me to run and I promised him that the solders wouldn't find me and I would stay alive...He wants me dead and that why I can't go back." Mulan could feel the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Shang and the others now understood. "Great...now there going to try to find her...which means that they could find us and were not even suppose to be here in China.." Shang hushed Wang quickly. But Mulan got what he said and began to ask questions again.  
  
"What do you mean your not suppose to be here?"  
  
"He was just kidding don't listen to him."  
  
"Shang...I need to know what's going on...please..."  
  
"Mulan we have been through this I don't know how many times now, drop it, its not important..." He demanded. "But Wang is right we can't keep you here if he is looking for you...we're going to have to find a place for you to stay but not here...not with us."  
  
Mulan felt a cold chill run through her heart. "So what am I suppose to do? Where do I go? I lost my home my family, the only family I had, I lost Bao! And you're telling me that I can't stay here? I have no where to go!" Mulan yelled, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Your solders....your tough...you're..."  
  
"Not what you think!" Corrected Shang.  
  
"What do you mean, 'not what I think'?" she asked irritated by how he was treating her and not telling her anything.  
  
"Truth is that we aren't really solders anymore....hell we steal, rob, go to bars pretty much every night....we are dishonorable solders....we were kicked out alright!" He stated. But she still wasn't getting it, she didn't believe it.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Listen sweets what Shang is trying to tell you is that we all didn't go to war for the Emperor because we all knew that it would be pointless we knew we were going to our deaths and so we disobeyed an order and we were all banished, so we live here!" reinstated Zhao.  
  
Mulan was almost breath taken by the whole thing, she couldn't believe it. "Then why didn't you come and tell me, Shang?"  
  
"Cause I didn't want to I felt no need to tell you..." Answered Shang telling her with harsh words that stun to her like no other.  
  
"But you....you had feelings for me...that's why you went back the first time then you left because of your job...and your telling me that you had no reason to tell me that you were alive all this time, to think..." Shang put his hand in the air for her to stop talking but she didn't she just kept going and going arguing with him and asking questions.  
  
"Mulan!" He yelled. The whole camp went silent as they all stared at Shang, seeing that Mulan was aggravating him very much so. "I don't have feelings for you, I moved on and so did you...and that's for the best you got...well had Bao...so don't come running back to me because I don't need anyone I'm happy with my life here it's been better then it has even been in my years. For once I don't have to go by the many rules of our country we can do what ever we want, and the ladies here are better then you and all the ones at home! So just drop it I wanted you out of here when I first relised that it was you....I made the biggest mistake of my life bring you back here!" Shang breathed heavily. Everyone stared at him in disbelief with the things that he just told Mulan, some that were so painfully hurtful. Mulan just stared at him with a broken heart, he changed so much that it scared her, it hurt her. He wanted nothing to do with her and she got his brief point.  
  
"Sorry then, if I mean nothing to no one here then ill leave. I'll go back to where I belong...and if they catch me I hope that I made you happy when they announce my capture and my death to all of China." With that she got up and walked back to her tent. All their eyes watched as she left, as she went out of site everyone turned their eyes to Shang.  
  
"As you were men!" He ordered. They slowly turned away and continued eating and drinking. As Shang looked in front of him he saw that Loong, Wang, Zhao and Tang were all looking at him disappointed. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Well that didn't go by good at all..." said Wang.  
  
"Why did you say that Shang, even if you don't like her it doesn't mean you had to be that hard on her she just lost everyone in her family and her husband to be." Asked Loong.  
  
"You know if you shut your mouths we could get done early and head off with the plans..."  
  
"I think we need to keep her here, we are the only people she has left....and we can't let her go back just to go out and be captured and die." Proclaimed Tang.  
  
"She can't stay here...what if the solders do find us? You know what will happen...they want us dead as much as they do her!" Shang couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with them.  
  
"Well we stick together then, wanted with the wanted...." Wang said trying to being funny.  
  
"Wang is right Shang...."  
  
"You got to be kidding me!"  
  
"You have to go back in there and tell her that she's staying here..."  
  
"I'm not talking to her...and if you didn't get me the first time, I don't care what she does as long as she doesn't stay here...hell I don't care if she gets captured!"  
  
"You don't mean that...." Said Tang.  
  
"Actually I think I do!" Argued Shang.  
  
"Then why did you save her? She could have died right there and you wouldn't have to worry about her bothering you any more?"  
  
"I don't know why I did...I just..." Shang couldn't get the words out of his mouth, he sighed heavily and screamed and went marching to the tent.  
  
Mulan was in the tent on the edge of her bed crying. She just wanted to die and get all the hurt out. "There, there it's all right...." Said a familiar voice. Mulan looked up and saw Mushu standing right in front of her on top of the bed. Mulan smiled briefly and hugged him. "I'm here...nothing is going to happen...yet I don't know where you are...but...."  
  
"I'm at a camp oh and Shang is alive and well...so is all his men." Mulan said with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
"Wait! You said that he's alive but how?" Asked Mushu.  
  
"He pretty much ran away from the palace and he doesn't want me here, I want to leave....I hate it here...." Mulan wept again in her arms.  
  
Mushu was about to say something when he heard someone outside. He hid under the blankets just as the Shang entered the tent. Mulan continued to cry unknowing that she was not alone. He began to walk up to her and kneel down besides her. Mulan looked up and noticed that it was him she sighed and asked, "What do you want haven't you done enough damage?"  
  
"We've...My men have decided that it would be best if you stay here so we can watch out for you..." Mulan stopped and looked at him as if he was joking, after all he said to her now he wants her to stay.  
  
"I thought you want me dead?" She asked.  
  
"You know what I don't care you decide either to stay here or leave..." Shang got up and walked out. Mushu got out of the blankets and was stunned with what was said.  
  
"Wow! You weren't kidding....he's changed....so...what is it gong to be?"  
  
"Probably leave..." Mulan said without fear knowing that her decision would mean her death.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Mulan I know that what he said was hurtful but you made a promise and you need to keep it...everything that has happened to you has been hard but you are alive for a reason...when your strength is fully healed we'll go back to the Palace and we will fight....and you know what I beat he'll be so scared to see you that he'll cry like a baby..." Mulan giggled and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Thank you....but I think I would be the only one in the battle if I did go back?" corrected Mulan.  
  
"What you need to do is give it some time....these men will follow you....because China is suffering and bad things will happen and they will soon relies that if they do not do something that China will get weak and will fall." Said Mushu. "So think what you want right now....but if you trust me, trust what I'm telling you...you must stay...." Mulan smiled and rubbed Mushu's chin.  
  
"Thank you Mushu..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What will happen in the next day or so...what relationships? You'll be surprised with what happened in the next chapter....and I hope you liked the long chapter! Thanks again for all your support! 


	8. China beginning to fall

Chapter 8: China beginning to fall  
  
Tin Zao was on his royal seat admiring the sounds of men and women's cry in pain as the solders stood in back of them whipping their backs with a hard whip. He held out his hand for the men to stop and to let the couple talk. "So....know will you pay what you owe?" Tin asked harshly.  
  
"Please my lord we have no money we gave you the little that we have.....please sir....have mercy!" The man begged.  
  
Tin Zao rubbed his chin and then had an evil glare in his eyes; he began to walk down towards the man and his crying wife. He began to look at the lady who was around the age of 20. He started to admire her look, the long black hair, the shape of her figure. He placed his hand under her chin to bring her face towards him and as he looked into her scared face she began to tremble and tears rolled down her face. But as Tin was to say something the man took his wife into his arms and held her close, away from Tin Zao.  
  
He calmed himself down and smiled at the couple, "Well if that is all that you have to offer me then I want nothing to do with you....guards take them to the dungeons and make sure they pay for what they have done to me and China!"  
  
"Yes sir" said the guard and did as he was told. The two screamed and begged, but Tin Zao ignored them and walked back over to his chair and began to sit down and wait for the other solders who were loyal to him to come back and give him news on current events. But as he waited he looked back on the time of the death of the parents of Mulan and he began to laugh. "Men!" he called out.  
  
They resued up into a line and waited for what he was about to order. "You have done me well and China at that....you killed the parents of Fa Mulan and her husband to be but we have not killed her yet.....I want her dead! Do not fail me!"  
  
They all bowed down and obeyed the direct order and began to head out.  
  
~*~  
  
Mulan woke up at the sound of horses; she walked over to the opening of the tent and peered out to see that Shang and the many of the men were coming back from what they had planned the following night. Mulan wrapped the blanket around her body and headed back inside and got dressed real fast. As she ran outside she approached Shang. "Shang?" Shang turned around a little stunned that she was still at the camp. "Where were you last night?"  
  
Shang began to chuckle to himself, "What are you my mother now?"  
  
"I was just asking a question..."  
  
"Well how about it's none of your business. Plus I thought that you were going to leave?"  
  
"Well I changed my mind....I'm staying here just to annoy you...." Mulan said sarcastically. She smiled and began to walk away. Shang rolled his eyes and continued to take care of his horse.  
  
"It looks like your little girl friend is staying with us...." Commented Wang, who in return just got a slap across the head.  
  
"She's not mine..."  
  
"Oh...but she can be...and you know that Shang...you'll fall in love with her before you know it and you wont stop thinking about her....." Wang began to laugh to himself for his own amusement.  
  
"Wang!" Shang said with force that made Wang stop. "I want nothing to do with her...besides I have the ladies down at the pub."  
  
"Shang! Shang!" screamed Loong as he ran over to the two men.  
  
"What is it Loong?"  
  
"China, everything....Tin Zao is truly the emperor now and he's destroying everything....I've seen it, the burned down houses the families have been taken and even killed if they do not pay him."  
  
"What do you mean? Why would he do that?" Asked Wang.  
  
"Because that's the kind of man he is....it sounds like he's trying to destroy China and tries to become all powerful but instead he doesn't know what he's doing......" Shang began to ignore the whole subject after what he stated and began to walk away.  
  
"Shang, I heard that he made an alliance with Mongolia as well and that they will come swiftly covering our lands.....Shang we have to do something...." Shang stopped and turned around to look at his friends.  
  
"What can we do? Nothnig that's what....its none of our business now...we are not solders of China anymore..."  
  
"We have the skills...."  
  
"It doesn't matter it won't change anything....we are who we are and that's that...besides no one cares about us they don't even know about us anymore...."  
  
"Well if you won't help then I'm going...."  
  
"We have to stick together....No one is on our side......" Shang argued.  
  
"Well what about Mulan?"  
  
"What about her?" he asked.  
  
"She's on our side......" Loong said simply. Shang sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"You can't be the hero Loong, we got what we ever wanted right here..."  
  
"No....you got what you wanted...for me...I have another life back where I use to live long ago..." Said Loong.  
  
Shang threw up his arms in disbelief, "Not this again...man she's probably married or having kids...."  
  
"You don't know that Shang, you know nothing about love, a long time ago you did but now....now it's like I don't even know you anymore..."  
  
"You know nothing about me!" Shang screamed.  
  
"Guys...calm down this isn't the time for this!" Wang said as he tried to clam his friends down.  
  
"I know that your wrong about all this....I'm leaving and I'm going to find her." Loong addressed as he then walked back over to his horse.  
  
"Loong, its suicide....you'll get killed out there, you are no longer a part of China...please listen to me Loong." Shang begged for his friend to stay but he was getting no where. He knew what would happen if they found him, and he was in no mood to lose a friend.  
  
As Loong got up on his horse Shang held his reins so he could talk to him and possible get some sense into Loong's head. "Loong if they find you they will kill you and what if you never find her, it would be all for nothing then..."  
  
Loong sighed and gathered up on his reins and looked at Shang and calmly said, "At least I tried...that's all I care about...and if I have to fight them off then so be it...." Loong smiled at his friend trying to give him some reassuring. Shang slowly let go of the reins and looked up at his friend. He held out his hand and Loong clasped it, and they shook.  
  
"Be safe my friend...." Was all Shang could say. Loong nodded and began to gallop off into the woods. Shang, Wang, and all the men watched Loong as he went off, they knew what he was trying to do but thought of never doing it themselves, but they all silently wished for their friend and comrade to be safe during his journey.  
  
As the afternoon came along it was silent throughout the whole camp in fear for Loong's sake and even for theirs. Shang stayed at his desk staring at the map that lay in front of him, so many memories kept poping into his head, thinking about his family the war and then the moment that he saw Mulan and then it instantly becoming Mulan and Bao together. His thoughts trailed off him when Zhao came into his tent.  
  
"Hey...." Said Zhao.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"I heard about what happened....I also heard what he said to you and you said to him and well yea I pretty much know the whole thing but how you taking it?"  
  
"I don't know...I wished he never left but then a little part of me understands but thinks it's insane." Answered Shang.  
  
"Well that's Loong for you....." Zhao and Shang chuckled a bit then got silent. "So....I saw Mulan, I take it she'll be staying with us then?"  
  
"Haha we'll see, she'll probably leave in a day or two...she'll get aggravated with me and want to leave then."  
  
"Well don't make it hard on her...I mean you know how it is with no family to be with, you feel all alone...Maybe you should take into consideration what Loong said?" suggested Zhao very carefully so not to get on Shang's bad side.  
  
"What do you mean I...?"  
  
"Shang! Easy listen to your self I was just suggesting something you don't have to bit my head off for it" Zhao said trying to make his friend understand and calm down.  
  
Shang sighed and nodded, "Sorry...."  
  
"Oh...I was talking to Mulan and Tang today I saw them in the little garden that Tang was making....Tang was saying how he has been trying to find some new clothes for Mulan since she really has nothing now....and well he was going to go with her but he had things to do and I told him that I couldn't because I don't know her and so we decided that....well... you should probably....you know... go with her...." Said Zhao a little unsure how Shang was going to take what he said, since he did have a temper and was cranky about that stuff especially if it had something to do with Mulan.  
  
Shang began to laugh historically, "Please tell me that you're kidding!" Zhao kept a straight face and looked at Shang and shook his head. "I can't go with her....she doesn't need anything!" Shang said trying to get out of it as best as he could.  
  
"Shang! She needs cloths and they got some clean ones at the pub...."  
  
"Yea but what if....you know.... it would be weird and...."  
  
"And that's why you need to go with her and help her...she lost everything..." He knew that Shang didn't want to but Zhao knew that in some way that he would have to get them to get along.  
  
"Fine I'll take her...when do we go?" Shang asked.  
  
"Oh...well that would be right about now...." Loong said a matter of factly.  
  
Shang sighed and began to get up and walk out of the tent, "Thanks..." He said sarcastically. Zhao smiled and walked with Shang as he headed to Mulan's tent.  
  
"It shouldn't be that bad...Tang already talked to all of them up there to find some stuff and get it ready for her....all you have to do is take her there and wait for her to try it all on, then your done." Zhao explained trying to make it seem not as bad.  
  
"You make it sound so easy and like its nothing but you're not the one going over there..." Shang made notice to Tang and Mulan that they were outside and asked if they could come in.  
  
"What is Shang doing here?" Mulan whispered to Tang.  
  
"He's the one taking you...."  
  
"He's what?!" Mulan said shocked. She didn't really want to go with him all he does is give her a hard time.  
  
"Well I'm not particularly happy about it myself, Mulan."  
  
"Well are you ready?" Tang asked.  
  
"I guess." Mulan said with very little expression.  
  
~*~  
  
As they got ready to head into the forest and to the pub Shang cut in front of her and said, "When we get there I want you to go quick I have people up there who know me and...."  
  
"You don't want to be seen with me because of the other girls I know...." Said Mulan not caring what it mattered to him or not all she wanted to do was to get it, try it on then leave and never talk to him again or at least for awhile.  
  
Shang felt a little bad about that she knew what he wanted and that she knew that he didn't like her but he brushed the thought of that away and resumed cantering.  
  
Once they got there both her and Shang were shown up to a room where on the bed a pile of six to ten pieces of clothing were laid. Shang made himself comfortable on a chair and watched as she carried the clothing into the bathroom, which was nicely decorated. It had been at least ten minuets now and Shang was getting restless. "Are you almost done?"  
  
"Yea...I'm on the last one but I need some help I cant get this to close.....do you think that you can help me?" She asked. Shang rolled his eyes and stood by the door.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Asked Shang.  
  
"Here come in...." Mulan said. Shang opened the door to see that most of her back was exposed and she looked over at him and told him what to do. Although he was listening, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was seeing her bare back. He cleared his throat and began to take the two sides and of the cloth that needed to be hooked together. As he began to take the bottom two he tried not to touch her skin but the dress was meant to be a little tight so there was no way he couldn't. It was silly really he didn't know why he felt so weird helping her get the dresses all hooked up it wasn't like he never felt soft skin before but she was different for some strange reason. As he finished, he watched as she turned around towards him and look at him for his suggestion or comment. "What do you think?" She asked.  
  
Shang looked at her as she was in the light purple dress and he examined her from head to toe, it was just the way the dressed looked on her that made her seem more beautiful, he could see that it also brought out her eyes. "It looks good on you...."  
  
"Really?" Mulan paused; she thought he was going to say something insulting or something? But yet he didn't. "You're not going to say that it looks bad on me or that it makes me look fat or any kind of rude comment?" She asked to make sure.  
  
Shang rolled his eyes and looked down at her, "Yes....you look fine...can we please go now?"  
  
"Yea...but do you think you would be able to help me carry all the dresses?" Mulan asked kindly but she figured that she would probably have to carry them herself.  
  
"Yea...sure..."  
  
"Thanks..." Mulan took about half the clothing and gave it to Shang then took the other half and followed him out of the room. As they walked out Mulan noticed that almost all the girls who were in a corner were all staring at Shang and winking at him and he just smiled and nodded. Mulan felt a little uncomfortable seeing that he must have had done stuff with all of them. Mulan ignored it and went on and began to tie all the clothing down on Khan, as did Shang but only on Khan as well.  
  
"You know them I take it?" Mulan asked.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Shang asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh...come on Shang I'm not stupid....I know that you probably did shit with all of them..."  
  
"Why does it matter to you what I do and what I don't?" Shang asked curious, seeing if maybe she was jealous.  
  
"It doesn't...it just that....well I thought that you were better then that that's all?"  
  
"Better? What the hell is that suppose to mean? What if I'm happy with what I do? I like my life the way it is?" Shang didn't care what she thought, he seemed happy with how his life was going just the fact that his friend left him and Mulan was now with him and the group made things a little harder.  
  
"I mean don't you want a wife someone that you can share your life with? I mean what ever happened to us? You never same back, you never wrote to me?" Mulan began to complain.  
  
"Mulan....I told you...."  
  
"But not everything.....Shang, all I want is an explanation...." Mulan said as she cut in on what he was saying.  
  
"I did..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"After I had disobeyed the Emperor and he told us that we had to leave I went to go see you but when I did you were with whom I guessed was Bao....so I figured you moved on so I left and I moved on as well." Shang explained softly.  
  
Mulan stopped with what she was going to say and just looked into Shang's eyes, she at first didn't know weather to believe him or not but then she looked into his eyes and she knew that he wasn't lying. "Oh..." She lowered her head and continued to pack everything up. "Sorry"  
  
"Hey it's alright I'm happy now...." Shang said in defense. Mulan just lowered her head and hopped onto Khan's back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Tonight I will probably be working on the other chapter right now I have to go to work so it gives you guys some time to read and write reviews hehehe. I hope you enjoyed! 


	9. The Beginning

~Sorry for the long wait I have been busy once again and yea. But I have a good chapter for you here and I hope that you like it. I am hoping to do a chapter each weekend now and if not ill try to do one every other weekend at least. Well enjoy! And please feel free to tell me what you think! Thanks guys!  
  
Chapter 9: The Beginning  
  
Mulan walked into Shang's tent and saw that he was working on a paper; she began to watch as he glided the brush onto the paper so slowly but neatly. Shang looked up and noticed that Mulan was standing in front of him watching him as he was writing his note. "You need something?" he asked a little bothered that she was standing there and didn't even say anything to him. He hid the note underneath his arms so she would not be able to read it, and waited for her response.  
  
"I heard that Loong left..."  
  
"Yea....and what does that have to do with you?" Shang folded his arms and stared at her waiting for her to answer once again.  
  
"It doesn't I came here to ask you if by any chance you wanted to talk about it I mean aren't you going to stop him from going? Won't he get caught out there by one of the solders?"  
  
"Why do you care so much?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Shang I'm serious I think we should do something!"  
  
"Mulan that was his decision not mine. He wanted to leave so he did what he thought was right."  
  
Mulan folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily, then whispered, "I still think you should have kept him here though."  
  
"Oh....my god!" Shang yelled. "You know this isn't your problem so just stay out of it ok. He'll be fine, it's been 2 days already he's probably already at the town taking to the girl that he wanted to see."  
  
"He went to go see someone? Who?" Mulan asked nicely now realizing that Loong's leaving had more of a reason to it then she thought.  
  
"This girl.....I don't know her name but he always talked about her at camp and how he was going to spend the rest of his life with her but that's when this happened." Shang held out his arms and looked around to give her a better understanding at what he meant when he said 'when this happened'.  
  
Mulan stayed silent and just stared at the ground then finally looked up at him and said, "I'm worried about him though..."  
  
"Mulan....just don't ok...it's not your problem now can you please leave me be I have work to do...." Shang barked, and waved his hand, telling her to leave him in peace so he could get back to writing his note.  
  
Mulan swallowed hard and looked at him with hurtful eyes, all she wanted to do was to try to talk to him and maybe even get a little closer but she was getting rejected every time. "Fine I'll let you get back to writing to your girl friend...." Mulan turned around and began to walk back out side. Shang just sat there and didn't even care to call her back or to do anything, he just seemed glad to get ride of her. As he got the note back from under his arms, he studied it and began to read it, he then thought of the good times that him and Mulan use to have five years ago he had a faint smile but he quickly turned the smile into a serious look and got back to work with his note to the girl that he last saw the following night, the one that he was closer to then any of the others.  
  
As the memory came back he kept getting ride of it, he was annoyed with it so much that he slammed his fist into the table he laid his head on his arms and rested it and thought to himself. All of a sudden Wang and Zhao came rushing into his tent and stopped right in front of him. Shang jerked up and looked at them with concern. "Whats wrong?" Shang asked.  
  
"It's Loong solders just came back hearing that Tin Zao was in his town, they heard that he was burning it to the ground!" Wang explained, taking in small breaths every once and awhile to catch his breath.  
  
Shang looked at the both of them wide eyed and marched out of his tent and towards his horse. Wang and Zhao followed him and wondered what he was up to. "Shang....what are you doing? Your not thinking about going after him are you?" Zhao asked.  
  
"I have to find out......" Shang mounted his stallion and took the reins into his hand. Mulan heard the noise from outside and noticed that Shang was talking to the other two men about leaving, but where was he going? She thought, so she walked outside and quickly began to jog towards him.  
  
"Shang!" Mulan called from a distance. Shang looked up and noticed that Mulan must have heard some of what was going on.  
  
"Don't let her leave here." Shang paused, "that's an order too." He pushed his heels against his stallion and galloped off.  
  
Mulan stopped near where Wang and Zhao were and watched with them as Shang galloped off out of into the forest. "Wang, Zhao....where is Shang going?"  
  
"He's off looking for Loong, there was news that Tin Zao had been to his village so Shang decided to leave.." Explained Zhao.  
  
"We have to go aft......."  
  
"And our orders were not to let you leave here." Wang continued before he was interrupted.  
  
"What? You can't be serious?" Mulan looked at both of them but nothing....they were being serious. "What if Zao was there? What if he's still there? What if Shang gets hurt?" Mulan rambled on.  
  
Zhao began to tap his chin and ponder about what her questions were all truly about. "I'm beginning to think that you truly have feelings for our general? Do you not?"  
  
"I do not!" Mulan protested.  
  
"Oh....no of course not! My mistake, why on earth would you ever like our gorgeous General?" Wang said all sarcastically with a smile across his face. Mulan growled with anger, but quickly calmed herself down and got serious.  
  
"Are you not even concern about the both of them?" She asked.  
  
"Sure we are...but there both grown men they know what to do and we all agree that nothing bad should really happen to the both of them...they are strong, they can take them. Don't worry."  
  
Mulan watched as both men went back to business and continued to walk away from her.  
  
"What's going on Mulan?" Mushu asked quietly who was underneath her hair.  
  
"Shang left....he went to go find Loong....I'm scared Mushu..." She said turning to face her little dragon friend.  
  
"Why don't you just go after him?" Mushu asked wondering why she wouldn't take such action.  
  
"Because I'm not aloud to..." She answered simply.  
  
"And that's stopping you now?"  
  
Mulan slowly turned her head to face Mushu, he smiled at her and nodded. She knew that he was right about that but should she leave? What if she gets caught? Mulan sighed and closed her eyes tight then opened them, she was going.  
  
Shang stopped abruptly to see the gray smoke rise from the sky, building torn and burnt down, corpses were lying everywhere and the smell of death filled the air. Shang's heart began to race, he feared for the worse. "Loong!? He yelled out. He waited but nothing, he motioned his horse to continue walking and as he did Shang continued to calling out his friend's name. Shang almost felt himself get into tears until he heard something move. He stopped and jumped off. "Loong?" He yelled again.  
  
"Shang!"  
  
Shang ran to the voice and stopped when he saw his friend lying on the ground covered in blood, He looked as if he was beaten to death, or tortured. "Loong....what happened?" He kneeled down and tried to do something with his wounds but Loong moved his hands away.  
  
"Shang....listen to me....Tin Zao did this...this is his plan, he saw me and knew who I was....he tried to get information but I didn't tell him anything.... He wants you...he wants Mulan as well he wants so much." Loong began to cough and spit out blood.  
  
"Easy Loong...we have to get you back...so we can help you...." Shang could fell himself even tremble.  
  
"No....I can't leave...not her....I found her and we talked....oh Shang...do you know how nice it was? She waited all this time for me too...." Loong began to laugh and cry all at once. We had plans...many plans....but that's when they came....She lies beside me now....I want to be with her Shang." Loong announced to him. Shang nodded his head in understanding, although he did not want to leave his friend just there to lie there and suffer until death met him, he knew that, that was what he wanted. Shang could feel himself get tears in his eyes.  
  
"You're a good man Loong....your braver then me even..." Loong smiled and chuckled but all got silent. Loong was beginning to close his eyes but before he felt himself go he took Shang's hand and held it in his. "No Shang...you're the brave one.....you have to help her....I know you don't know what I mean or what to do now but when the time comes you will realize the treasure.....the gift....that you truly have with you....I know you will make the right choice...."  
  
Loong's hand became loose in Shang's and Shang knew it, Loong was dead.....Shang whipped away the tears that fell from his eyes.  
  
Mulan crept silently behind him, she was silent the whole time, she could hear Shang crying. She pitied him to have to go through this again, once with his father and now with a dear friend of his. As she walked closer Shang heard the footsteps and turned quickly only to see Mulan, at that point he didn't care weather she was there or not, all that mattered right now was that he lost a solder and a friend. Mulan crouched down and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. He did nothing to it but just turned around and faced his dead friend.  
  
Mulan got closer to Shang and placed her head carefully on Shang's shoulder and watched his movement, seeing weather or not he would move from her touch or closeness but he didn't to her surprise. But she realized that it was probably only temporary, that he only wanted the comfort now because of the hard time or he just didn't care at that time right then. "I'm sorry Shang....." Mulan applied with sympathy.  
  
Shang turned around and looked at her but looked back at the very moment he felt bad for his actions towards her, all she wanted from him was comfort, support but she also seemed as if she still wanted his love but to think of that he brushed off and told himself, 'never'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So....? I know that the last part was kind of harsh but there are about 9 more chapters coming up so you get to see what goes on. What will happen with the letter to the girl? Relationships between Mulan and Shang or maybe other people get involved too? Wait and see what happens next, there's even a surprise in the next few chapters! It will turn everything around! Hehehehe....so tell me what you thought or think or what ever! Hehee. Thanks again! 


	10. A final decesion

Chapter 10: A final decision  
  
Both Mulan and Shang were back at the camp now. Shang explained to all his men what had happened to Loong, but that he died happy with the girl of his dreams. As night fell so did the men's hopes of staying alive. Shang stood up tall as in front of all his men and began to announce his speech, "We won't forget Loong....he was a great man, he had so much strength inside him. He went looking for his girl and he did indeed find her. He didn't want to leave her....so....he requested to die right there and then with her so he would always be with her in the end. I actually understood what he meant and I left him there and watched him die." Shang paused and cleared his throat. "Tonight we pray for him and all those others who lost their lives....." Shang picked up his glass and raised it up, the men did the same and mimicked his actions and drank to their friend.  
  
The night was long, and the camp had grew silent, throughout the whole speak Mulan had been in the back of the camp watching Shang as he had given his speech and his prayers to his dead friend. As camp broke out to their separate camps, Mulan headed to Shang's tent and waited by the tent opening. "Shang? Can I come in?" She asked. Shang who was inside really had no need to talk to her at that time but he allowed her any ways hoping that it would be quick.  
  
Mulan slowly entered and looked in front of her to see that Shang was in his chair, arms crossed and with a rather annoyed look in his eyes. "What do you want now?"  
  
"I was going to see if you needed to talk that's all?" Mulan said uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh....you want to talk don't you? Well then let's talk and talk about how you disobeyed my orders to stay here!" he yelled.  
  
"Shang I was worried ok....I just wanted to help!" She responded with tearful eyes.  
  
"Well you know what you made things worse if it wasn't for you, Loong would still be alive! None of this would have happened! Shang got up and walked around her in a circle glaring at her yelling at her in her face. "It's because of you that my very good friend is now dead, and it's all because you had to come here! They should have just killed you like your husband!" Shang stopped in front of her and stared at her with eyes that made a person wish they were never there. Mulan had tear running down her face, she didn't say anything more except just take every word that Shang had just said and let it sink through her. There was no love no friendship between them and as Mulan looked up and stared into Shang's eyes she could tell that she was not welcome here. He changed after all this time, and throughout all the years that they were separated his hatred for her grew but she never knew why? "I want you to leave here and never come back...." Shang said calmly as he turned around and walked back to his chair.  
  
Mulan gulped hard and swallowed her tears. She slowly bowed down to him even if he didn't deserve it then straightened back up and left Shang.  
  
Mushu from outside heard the whole thing and he even had a small tear run down his cheek, His best friend Mulan was getting beaten for something that she had nothing to do with....and to think that Shang would be the one to bring her down like that was in his mind amazing. He could remember the one day that Mulan had saved all of China and how Shang was so nervous around her....and couldn't even get what he really wanted to say out of his mouth. It just amazed Mushu how one person with so much feeling towards another changed throughout time without seeing each other. Mushu looked down towards Crikee and frowned, Mulan would be on her own and have to return but where? There was no home, no family to go to.... "What do we do? My baby can't be left in this world alone, she can't go home or anything....I say we have a talk to Shang. ~*~*~  
  
Mulan was packing up to leave with continues tears running down her face. She mounted onto Khan's back and looked in back of her for the last time to see the whole camp, no even was outside or knew that she was leaving but she figured no one cared. She turned Khan back around and headed out into the dark, deep forest not knowing where she was going or where it would lead her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mushu crept into the tent and saw that Shang was on his desk rubbing his head. Mushu spoke out and said, "Why do you do that?" Shang quickly looked up and so no one and was wondering if maybe he was just hearing things?  
  
"Whose there?" He asked.  
  
"Mushu and I'm not over there I'm down here in front of your desk." Pronounced Mushu. Shang arched his brow and slowly leaned over and saw a red lizard he jumped back into the chair and was about to go but that's when Mushu go onto the desk and started talking even more, Shang just rubbed his head to see if maybe he was dreaming but the creature kept getting closer and closer to him.  
  
"First of all my name is Mushu and I'm Mulan's guardian and I heard what you said to her and I really think that you should....." Mushu stopped and saw that Shang was not paying attention he was actually looking around his tent in panic and kept pinching himself. Mushu placed his hands on his small little hips and rolled his eyes. "Hey! Down here! Listen to me!" Mushu ordered. Shang stared at him and began to poke at Mushu to see if he was real but once his finger touched Mushu, Mushu snapped at it with his teeth making Shang jerk back in pain of the sharp teeth. "Shang you have to listen to me I....."  
  
"You're a little lizards and lizards can't talk....." Shang interrupted.  
  
"I'm not a lizard! I'm a dragon!"  
  
"You can't be serious?! You're too small!" Shang announced.  
  
Mushu got onto Shang's chest and slapped him, making Shang cry in pain. It was like a whip came across his face when Mushu slapped him. "You believe I'm real now?" Shang nodded.  
  
Mushu jumped back onto Shang's desk and made himself comfortable. "Why did you do that to her?" Mushu asked.  
  
"Do what to whom?"  
  
"Mulan! Holly shit! Did you not get anything that I had just said?" Mushu snapped.  
  
"I do not want to talk about it ok! There's nothing to talk about any ways....."Shang got up and began to walk towards the tent door when,  
  
"What happened to your feelings for her?" He asked.  
  
Shang stopped in his tracks and turned around, "They died out a long time ago, she moved on and so did I."  
  
"But things have changed now.....Mulan has lost almost everything....and everyone.....but she didn't lose you and you know that....."  
  
"Listen you....I don't have time for this and I don't have time for her I don't want to make time! She's gone now and I hope to never see her again!" Shang snapped. He turned around and continued walked but when he was about to open the tent flap he got interrupted by Mushu once again.  
  
"I saw you come back that one day....the day that you were banished....you went back to see Mulan....but that's when you saw her with Bao...and your heart broke you never felt so much pain inside of you before...you wanted to die, or just leave...." Mushu paused to see if he got Shang's attention and it was obvious because Shang just stood with his back towards Mushu. So Mushu continued. "For these many years that you were separated from her, you grew ruthless and tired and you changed your ways to try to get her out of your head....you didn't want to feel that pain any more...it was just to much for you, so you then began to sleep with all those girls at the pub. You even tried to convince yourself that you had fallen in love with one of them but you never did send that letter to that girl...because you saw Mulan, and deep inside even you didn't want to admit it but you thought that maybe there was still a chance? But you never considered it truly."  
  
Shang slowly turned around and stared at Mushu, "She still loves you but you hurt her real bad showing her that there was nothing not even friendship in your heart for her." Mushu paused and watched as Shang sighed heavily and looked down at the ground feeling the past go through him once again. "She needs you....Tin Zao is going to find her and he will kill her."  
  
"That's her problem now....not mine she left, she's gone not my concern."  
  
"Oh....stop that's all I hear from you now...and its getting old! Stop denying your true feelings...."  
  
"What if all that you're saying is not true, about my feelings and everything? What if I like my life how it is?" Shang asked while crossing his arms across his chest, showing how he knew that he was right.  
  
Mushu sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, "You do like your life....you enjoyed the freedom but once you found out that the girl in the doctors tent was Mulan your feelings came back...and you didn't want to change back to your old ways, you were scared, confused and all these emotions made you like this!" Mushu paused, "You do what you think is right but as for me I have my baby girl to go save...and protect....I don't know how much I can do but at least I'm doing something......She's an amazing person and obviously you haven't noticed that....." Mushu hopped down off his desk and walked out from underneath the tent flap, then disappeared. Shang stayed silent for a moment, then sat down and studied the words of the little dragon and thought of what had happened.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mulan was now approaching the road, she stayed silent and so did Khan, her eyes were still all wet from crying so much, but she didn't care she had been hurt so many times within so little of time. She slowly and carefully looked both ways to see if any one was there. She clucked and applied pressure from her legs to Khan's barrel. Khan walked on quietly and continued north. All of a sudden she heard a load crack coming from the sky, she stared at it noticing that it was a fire cracker but why? She then heard horses, men and the sound of arrows getting ready. She slowly turned around in a circle to see that Tin Zao's men where now all around her, and she had no way of getting out of this one. She lowered her head down, she lost.  
  
A man called out to her and yelled for her to get off her horse slowly and if she didn't they would shoot her. Mulan's eyes were full of tears. She did what she was told, and as she got off she noticed that some of the men were walking up towards her with arrows and swords all draw towards her, she leaned into Khan and cried into his fur. She patted him and told him that everything would be ok, "I guess this is it Khan....Thank you so much for being there for me all this time you have been my one true friend and companion." She whispered softly to him, Khan nodded his head and neighed, "Khan run while you can ok baby....get out of here!" Khan looked at Mulan sadly.  
  
"Get away from your horse and place your hand in the air...you are under arrest for the murder of the Emperor, you will be taken to our lord Tin Zao and he will deal with you then." The same man ordered. Mulan did as she was told and held her hands up high. Three men hit her down to the ground giving her a blow to the stomach, and the head, almost knocking her out. She then looked up and watched as Khan was trying to get free from the solders grip on his reins. One man tried to take aim at Khan's head trying to kill the creature because he wouldn't calm down. Mulan watched in horror as several men were trying to hold him down but Khan was too quick for them. Mulan was screaming for them to leave him alone but no one listened to her, all of a sudden the one man with the arrow who was trying to get ride of the creature had a clear shot and took it. Khan neighed and fell back.  
  
Mulan screamed at the top of her lungs and tears kept falling from her eyes. She tried to fight the restrain but there was too many of them holding her. "Take her away...we leave!" Yelled the one man who got on top of his horse and walked in front of the whole group.  
  
Mulan was now being pulled away, "Khan! Please.......Khan! No!" She yelled. It almost as if it was in slow motion the way she kept moving away from the motionless Khan. Clouds began to cover the sky and it began to storm. And fog began to cover the area. It wasn't before long all Mulan could see was a dark figure lying on the ground she yelled out his name one last time but noticed there was nothing, Khan was dead, now adding onto the list of her husband, her family. She couldn't take this anymore. "Help....me!......." She cried out.  
  
It began to rain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You guys probably hate me now....you know if you listen to a slow song, something sad....it brings more tears to your eyes...I've noticed that....so...tell me what you think ok....oh and in the next chapter there are at least 2 surprises! Hehehe.... 


	11. Setting War

Chapter 11: Setting War  
  
Khan sill laid there still...fog was everywhere and it was hard for anyone to see through it. All of a sudden something inside of Khan's motionless body began to move but only where the wound was, which was right by his heart. The arrow that hit him was slipping out from the body and dropped to the floor and with that Mushu climbed out of the wound following the arrow that had just dropped. As Mushu got up he watched as his work was continuing to take its part, the wound was healing!  
  
As it fully healed Mushu watched as Khan jerked his head up and looked around then at Mushu, he muzzled Mushu and neighed. "How you feeling big guy?" Mushu asked. "I couldn't have Mulan's ride leaving us so soon.....Now come on we have to go find Shang!" Khan neighed and stood up. But before he got to galloping off, he watched as Mushu was heading into the forest so he decided to neigh getting Mushu's attention. Mushu watched as Khan smiled at him and walked over to him offering a ride. Khan used his head and jerked it back telling Mushu to hop on. Mushu smiled and began to cheer. "That's what I'm talking about!" Mushu hopped on and waved his arms in the air. Khan got on his hinge legs and neighed loud and got into a full gallop heading back to the camp.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mulan hit the cold, wet ground hard. As she looked up, she noticed that she was in the dungeons just by the way it smelled, looked and felt. She then noticed that the door that was entrance to the dungeons was opening. She glared at the figure that now stood in front of the dungeon that she was in. It was Tin Zao and he just smiled at her proud of himself that he finally had the one hero of China, Fa Mulan. "I hope you will be enjoying your stay here....I mean it wont be a long one but I'm still debating weather I should let you suffer in here or just kill you in my own fun way?"  
  
"I hate you! You're the one who killed my family, Khan and Bao....."  
  
"Oh...so....I did.....wasn't it just lovely?" Tin Zao said with enthusiasm, just to annoy her even more.  
  
"Go to Hell!" With that said she spit in his face. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them and wiped away the saliva that hit him right on the cheek. He looked over to the guard and nodded to him. He took the whip from him and slashed it around to try to get her back, and get her scared but she just stood right where she was staring at him. The door opened and Tin Zao went in, Mulan was going to go after him and try to strangle him but he was too quick the whip, She fell to the ground crying of pain, with that one hit, a long line on her back began to bleed through her clothing that was around the open wound. "I'm sorry did that hurt? What about this?" He hit her again with it. "No? What about this time?" Once more he did again. She was lying on the ground crying in pain, she could feel the cold air touch the three opened wounds on her back, she fought the tears but it was too much for her to do. "No food for her.....nothing at all....I want to see what she would risk or do in order to get a small portion of food." He laughed and ordered for the guard to close the door and leave her there in the dark.  
  
Mulan laid there in the same spot for quiet some time, dreaming of how her life use to be and how she wished that none of this would have happened, and that she could just go back through time and change everything. A sudden cough and moan came from in back of her....Mulan wasn't sure if what it was or who at the matter. She slowly got up as much as she could even with the new wounds and walked into the pitch dark area. "Hello?"  
  
"Mulan?....."  
  
Mulan couldn't believe it, it sounded just like Bao. "Bao? Is that you?" As she searched through the dark area she had to get down on the ground and crawl through the dungeon feeling her way through it. She began to cry, she couldn't hear anything anymore, she feared that she was just imaging it and figured that she just really missed Bao and it was just her imagination playing with her. "Bao?" she cried out softly.  
  
It was silent...until, "Mulan...." The voice was cracked but she knew that voice.  
  
"Bao....please stay with me....I need you....please...." She cried out. She stayed on the ground and continued looking for something, all of a sudden she felt a shoe, or what seemed like one, and it was still warm which made her figure out that the figure was still alive. "Bao?" She asked, tears rolled down her cheek, she stood up and touched the figure's chest.  
  
"It's me..."  
  
"Bao....oh my god....." She hugged him tight until he let out a cry of pain...she then noticed that he was hurt badly. "What happened? I thought that they killed you?" She asked.  
  
"They beat me till I fell, and when I did Tin Zao told them to chain me up in here and have me wait in here till I died. But I'm pretty close to death, but now that you're here I have a little more strength." Bao said as well as he could Mulan held him light and cried on him.  
  
"Everything is gone Bao....He killed Khan my family....and if it wasn't for Shang and his group I wouldn't be alive right now...but I'm probably not going to live for long as well." Mulan explained.  
  
"Did you say that Shang saved you?" Bao asked, wondering if he heard that right.  
  
"Yes, I know you wont believe this but he and his men are alive but he's changed too much...he's not what he use to be....he told me to leave because he blamed me for his friends death and so I did, because I saw no reason to stay there, I wasn't welcome there." Mulan explained in smaller version of the story. "I could tell you all about it but it doesn't matter now...." Bao was silent.  
  
'So he came back.....?" Bao asked.  
  
Mulan was silent but something clicked, before Bao thought he was dead? "What do you mean? You thought he was dead before?" Mulan paused and heard him sigh heavily, "You knew that he wasn't dead didn't you?" she asked, wondering if he knew the whole time and he just lied to her.  
  
"I had heard that he was banished but I figured that he was dead because of the wilderness or something or someone out there found him....I didn't know that he was alive and was with his men....But the stories just made me not tell you because I was afraid that you were going to leave me and never come back...." Bao explained.  
  
Mulan was hurt a little but understood what he did. "Don't worry about it....I understand why you did it...." Mulan leaned against him and tried to keep him warm, a single tear rolled down her face and landed on Bao's chest. He felt it but didn't say anything. Even though what she said about him telling him that she didn't care and how he changed he knew that there would always be a part of her that still loved Shang. But to see him again made him wonder if maybe those same feelings came back? "Kiss me....."  
  
"What?" Mulan asked a little confused.  
  
"I missed not having to taste those lips...." Bao said.  
  
Mulan leaned in and found his lips and planted her lips on top of his giving him her love and warmth. After they parted Bao closed his eyes and sighed, "I missed that so much." Mulan smiled and leaned on Bao again and wrapped her arms around him. She missed him.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Shang was in his tent reading when he heard the sound of a horse a horse that he knew so well. He got up and marched outside only to see that it was Khan and Mushu was on Khan's back. "Khan, Mushu? Where's Mulan?" Asked Shang.  
  
"They have taken her....We need your help, Shang." Answered Mushu. Shang looked around to see that all of the men were out of their tents watching Shang. All of them heard what happened and now heard what was going on with Mulan. They a waited for Shang to respond. Shang continued to look around at his friends and comrades who he had grown to love like a family. "Shang, it would give you and your men the honor that they need if they serve the heroin, Lady Fa."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ What does he decide to do? What's going to happen to Mulan and Bao and Mulan's life at that matter? I know it was short but some chapters are hehehe. Thank you all for your support! 


	12. Teh Dying Love

So sorry that it took so long for me to write again. I've been busy. I hope you enjoy and ill be sure to double check my spelling/ grammar errors. Thanks to all who have read and responded, thank you so much for your support!  
  
Chapter 12: The Dying Love  
  
Shang stared the ground for awhile not knowing what to do now. "Shang please.....go save her." Mushu pleaded.  
  
Shang stood up straight to answer, "I'm sorry I can not help you, my men are I are busy here and we don't need to all go after one girl who got herself in trouble!" He answered straight forward, leaving Mushu almost in tears.  
  
"How could you do that Shang? After all that she has done for you? Risking her own life for all of you!" He looked around at everyone telling them how foolish and dishonorable they were being. "She's your friend......" Shang kept a straight face and just turned away back into his tent. "There going to kill her!" Mushu yelled.  
  
All stared at Mushu and did nothing, no one even stepped in. "Fine! I'll go by myself." Declare Mushu. "Come on Khan we don't need them." Khan got to his feet and galloped off.  
  
Shang listened to every word that Mushu said from behind the tent flap. He shook his head and headed back outside to join his men.  
  
The guard opened the huge bared door and two guards went inside with a torch each, to see where they were going. Mulan covered her eyes from the bright light and leaned in closer to Bao. "Bao.....there here what do I do? What if they see that you're ok?" She whispered.  
  
"Shh....it will be ok Mulan....don't worry about me." Bao whispered back as well as he could.  
  
"There she is!" one of the guards said. Suddenly Mulan felt a huge hand on her arm and was being dragged out. She yelled and screamed. "Hey! What about him? He's still moving!" said the second guard who was now pointing to Bao with his sword.  
  
The guard went over still with Mulan in his other hand and looked at Bao debating what to do. "Just leave him he's as good as dead now so it don't matter. Now come on the Emperor needs her delivered now!" He commanded.  
  
Mulan was now in the presents of the Emperor and guards all around. She kneeled down on her knees, with her hands tied and her cloths now ragged and torn. Most of her clothing was soaked in both her blood and Bao's. "Well, well how does it feel to be on the losing side my dear?" Tin Zao asked with a cheerful grin on his face. Mulan didn't answer. With that he still continued, "I see that you have found Bao...such a pity that now you have just seen him for the very last time, if by tonight he is not dead I will be dealing with him myself. Head chopped off and everything. But....maybe if you told me something, something that I need.....I might be able to help him?" he paused and walked up to her and moved her chin up to see his face. He looked at her dirty face that had stream marks of tears that rolled down from her eyes. "And I think you know what I want here."  
  
Mulan didn't answer she knew what he wanted but she didn't want to, yet she wanted to save Bao. Her heart could not decide. Without a response from her he roughly pushed her down to the ground and placed his sword to her neck. "It is not that hard! Tell me what I need! You know where they are now tell me!" he demanded. "Tell me!" he screamed.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything!" She answered him.  
  
Bao looked at her and laughed, "That's the same thing your parents did....the fools, they didn't want to say a thing, but then again they knew nothing about it. I didn't care so I decided to kill them and yes I killed them with my own hands and had both your mother and grandmother watching as I took your father and slit his throat. The others were soon taken care of then and burned in their own house. I knew that you were still alive and that the one thing that you would do was go back and see them and even try to save them but you were too late!"  
  
Mulan burst out and started yelling at him, "You murderer! I hate you! I hate you!" She got up and ran after him but she was soon tackled by two huge solders who held each arm and one even pulled her hair back making her face clearly visible for all to see. "Tusk, tusk my dear...you never go after the Emperor like that, especially me!" He paused and took a hold of her hair, then letting it go and then turned around and picked up a small dagger. "You will be with your parents again soon...." He then quickly ran towards her with the dagger and within an inch of stabbing her with it, it flew out of his hands. He jumped back and turned around to see a dark figure covered in black just lowering his bow.  
  
The figure removed the hood so that everyone could see his face, it was Shang. "Looking for me Zao?" He asked.  
  
"Well, well the famous Li Shang has finally come back to fight! So where's your army oh....tough one?" Zao chuckled only seeing him.  
  
"Oh....well if you look above you and kind of all around as well, you should see them. Go ahead and look." Shang said with a mere sense of satisfaction in his voice and 'a matter of fatly' in his voice. Tin Zao slowly frowned as he looked up and saw the countless number of men who leaned in and had their arrows targeted at him and the other solders of his. He then looked around to see that his solders could not move now for if they did they would get killed instantly. Mulan smiled in disbelief and joy. But that soon went away when she slowly felt the small cold steal against her flesh. Mulan stayed as still as possible.  
  
"You may have gotten me there but as we speak more of my solders come for me..." The doors opened and the war was on, solders against Shang's. Shang ran over to Mulan and was going to help her when Tin Zao jumped in front of him and with his sword and in position to fight, daring Shang to make his move. Shang took out his sword swiftly and hit his. It was on...both swords and moves were made with the swiftness of each of their blades trying not to get hit. "You know that you can not win Shang! I always win here! You know that every time you tried to beat me that all that happens is that you lose!"  
  
"Watch me!" He said as they were now face to face and all that stood in their way were their swords and both of their strengths fighting the other man's strength.  
  
"Take her away and kill her!" Zao ordered out.  
  
"Shang! Shang please help!" She screamed as they dragged her out.  
  
Shang glared and pushed him to the ground "Get her! Shot them down Wang!" he ordered quickly before Zao came back up for more. When he did their swords were at it again. Being too quick, he caught Shang off guard and hit him in the leg making him drop to the ground. Zao came at him again with his sword but Shang easily pushed him away with his legs making him fall to the ground. Shang got up and noticed that Wang got one of the solders down but he couldn't get the other because Mulan and the solder were now fighting and there was no clear shot to be made.  
  
He was going to go help her when he noticed that Tin Zao was right under him ready to strike his own sword down into Shang but Shang noticing this got his sword quickly and let it glide up into his stomach making Zao stop instantly and fall on to the hard ground. He took a deep breath and now noticed that Mulan was now a target from one of Zao's solders and he would soon hit her at any time now. He got to his feet and ran over to Mulan screaming, "Mulan!....Get down!........" The guard held the arrow high and straight at her. Mulan turned around and saw the man with the bow and arrow ready to shoot.  
  
Wang from above saw this but was out of arrows, "Look out!"  
  
The arrow was shot and at the same time Shang flew in front of her and took the blow. He landed on the ground and his eyes faded. Wang ran up to the solder who had Mulan and hit him over the head, and looked over at the solder who hit Shang and nodded his head, the solder got confused and soon relised he had been shot by another solder, then fell to the ground.  
  
Mulan fell to the ground and leaned over Shang. "Shang! Shang please...don't leave me...." Wang ran over to Mulan and noticed all the blood on her back, the wounds were open again, and now he noticed his friend was losing, afraid of this he called out for someone to find help. Mulan cried and laid her head on Shang's chest. He had been hit in the stomach and was bleeding badly.  
  
The men got around the both of them, not knowing what to do to help them. They just waited and prayed for someone to help. 


	13. The Waking

I'm glad that you enjoyed that chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Hi Caroline! Hehe.  
  
Chapter 13: The Waking  
  
Mulan woke up in a small bed and was surrounded by blankets and pillows by her head. She then noticed that she had a huge bandage around her back from all the whipping. She then jerked up and yelled, "Shang....." like waking up from a bad dream.  
  
"Shang is fine Mulan." Said a voice but a familiar one. She turned her head and looked around but no one then looked down and saw Mushu, she embraced him.  
  
"Mushu what happened?" She asked.  
  
"Well pretty much I came in and found that both you and Shang were out and you both needed a doctor." Said Mushu.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mushu! Mulan's wounds have been reopened and Shang has gotten hit by an arrow we need help!" Announced Wang. Mushu got off the back of Khan and walked over to the both of them and examined them both.  
  
"Mushu...." Spoke a weak voice, Mushu turned to see Shang barely there opening his eyes as hard as he could; he walked over so that Shang could talk to him. "Take her Mushu....get her out of here and to a doctor, I'll be fine....." Mushu stared at Shang, knowing that both of them needed a doctor and fast, every second counted. "Men, Help Mushu ....with Mulan." Ordered Shang.  
  
Wang took a hold of Mulan and placed her on Khan, then got on behind her so that she would not fall. Wang nodded his head at Shang; Shang nodded as best he could back he then looked at Mushu who put his little hand on Shang's arm. "Thank you...."  
  
Khan was off galloping throughout the palace searching for a doctor any where. Minuets later they found two doctors running towards them, "Sir...Sir we can help her...." They reached out there arms and carried her back to their place.  
  
"Mushu you stay with her I'm going back for Shang."  
  
"Right" Mushu jumped off and followed the doctors. Wang kicked Khan and he went off galloping towards the palace once more.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"He's here?" asked Mulan. "Yes, but you still need to rest. And like I said he's going to be fine....Now rest."  
  
"Mushu" she paused, "Why did he come? I thought that....well...."  
  
"I'm not the one you should be asking." Mulan nodded and let her head slowly reach the pillow and eyes slowly shut.  
  
Morning came and the doctors were in her room talking to her telling her about her conditions and how she would have to take it easy because of the loss of blood. She soon found herself entering the room where they kept Shang. She slowly peeked in and saw that he was still in bed lying peacefully. She went beside him and smiled, she never thought he would come and save her and even risk his own life for her especially since the way he was treating her and telling her that he no longer cared for her and what not. It seemed weird to her really. She shook her head and forgot about it and just sat near him and studied his face and the way his chest would rise and fall with his breathing. Not sure if she should, she placed her hand on his check and stroked it, with this touch he began to open his eyes ever so slowly until they were fully open and he began to look around until he met Mulan's eyes. His expression on his face didn't change but she smiled at him still. "Why did you come and save me?" She asked wanting and hoping for an answer.  
  
Shang sighed and turned his head back to face the ceiling. Mulan's smile faded as she waited for an answer. "Mulan.....Mushu told me and pretty much made me and my men go....." Shang answered.  
  
Mulan's eyes began to water, she knew that he was lying and there was more to the story. He turned his head hearing her sniffle. "Shang....I know he didn't....why can't you just answer the question?"  
  
"Because it's not important Mulan!"  
  
"But it's important to me Shang!" She snapped. Both their heads turned away from each other and there was silence.  
  
Shang cleared his throat, "I heard about Bao, I hear that he's doing ok and will be out of bed in a week."  
  
Mulan nodded as an answer. "Shang I..."  
  
"You make him happy you know that right?" Shang cut her off.  
  
"Yes....I know."  
  
"He'll be happy to see again." Shang continued. "Maybe you should go see him?" Mulan could tell that he was trying to get ride of her.  
  
"You don't want me here?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't say that....but Bao needs you, besides as soon as the doctors let me go I'm out of here." Shang pronounced.  
  
"What do you mean?" She paused, "Your leaving again?"  
  
"I have to remember, so do my men."  
  
"You can't leave.....I...."  
  
"Mulan! I don't belong here; neither do my men....we live away from here...that is our home not here. You don't need us here any ways...."  
  
"But Shang.....I need you here." She paused, "You didn't even have to come rescue me.....but you decided to any ways and you even jumped in front of me and took the blow of the arrow." Mulan was pleading she wanted answers as to what he did and why.  
  
"I was there at the wrong time that's all....Now drop it!" Shang lied once more.  
  
Mulan sat there in silence she nodded her head and began to stand. "Thank you...." She bowed down then left the room with tears rolling down her checks.  
  
Shang laid in bad and sighed heavily.  
  
Sorry I have to keep you hanging again lol. Hope you liked it! 


	14. Putting the past behind

Chapter 14: Putting The Past Behind  
  
Night grew cold and dark that evening. Mulan sat on the edge of her bed in thought. She was so confused but she couldn't really understand the true meaning of why. Why should she be when all that happened was Shang coming for her and saving her? Yes it was different because all he had done to her was treat her badly but when he jumped in front of her it got her thinking, that maybe there was more there then she thought? She shook her head 'it can't be possible' she paused 'or can it' her thoughts trailed for a second until she regained her thoughts back and told herself that Bao was the man for her the one who loved her and cared for her. He would do anything for her. It was like Shang said, "you make him happy." She knew that but with all that had happened it all seemed to hit her in the face as if she now had a choice, a choice to be with either Bao or Shang. But Shang didn't want that, he didn't want her and it was clear, he made it clear. She had to move on like she did years ago.  
  
Mulan walked into Bao's room where doctors left, he was asleep soundly. Mulan smiled, he looked so peaceful and quiet. She approached him gradually with out a sound made, all which could be heard was the sound of the wind carrying the soft chirps of the crickets. She sat close to his head and examined all the wounds that he now would have to live with for the rest of his life. She frowned; taking his hand which lay beside him into her soft careful hands, she held them tight and close to her face. She almost felt a tear run down her cheek, he had been there for her and wanted everything for the both of them and their relationship and she had to be stupid and play games with her heart and mind about him and the Shang situation. She always wanted love and she became blind for that time they had been apart for not seeing it. No, this was where she belonged. This was her heart, her love.  
  
With the sift touch it was enough to send a message into Bao's head that someone was there. He opened his eyes only to see his Mulan. He smiled; his heart fell when he saw that she was in tears. "Mulan? Are you ok?"  
  
Mulan jerked her head up, "Yeah, I was just....well thinking really." She paused. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine I guess." He reached his hand up and cupped her face into his hand. His smile only made her smile. "But are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, now that you are ok, I can breathe once more." She smiled yet a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Bao frowned, "I think there's more to it then just that though...." He looked down at the ground.  
  
"No...Bao."  
  
"It's Shang isn't it?" He asked looking back up at her now.  
  
Mulan was silent; tears were rolling down her face now. "Not any more...I thought that....well maybe I still loved him but there will be nothing and I promise you that with all my heart I love one man and that man is you, Bao." She paused, "I was a fool to think that way and I just hope you can forgive me and we can move on...together?" She waited.  
  
Bao grinned and brought her close to him and they hugged deep with passion. "There's nothing to forgive....I'm just glad that I didn't lose you...." He paused and began to dig for something in his pocket Mulan watched in curiously then her eyes went wide. He now was holding a small little box. He looked up into her eyes and smiled with so much love and caring. "Mulan I love you and you know that....and I want to spend the rest of my life with you....will you marry me?"  
  
Mulan cupped her mouth in surprise then slowly released her hands from her mouth and took the box carefully from his hands and began to open it, inside was a small ring hand crafted with care. It was gold and had a small jewel and around it was embroiled with both of their names on it. She looked up and smiled. "It gorgeous."  
  
"I had it made about 3 weeks ago, I was going to ask you awhile ago but I didn't get the chance to." He paused, "I hope you will wear it...."  
  
Mulan hugged him and kissed him, "Yes....Yes! I will marry you!"  
  
Morning came, all was bright and beautiful and peaceful. Shang still at healing process was up and packing for his journey back to the camp. When all of a sudden Chi Fu and five guards who were with him came barging in his room. Shang slowly turned and saw who it was, "Man I thought I could go on never seeing your face again, well so much for that....what do you want?"  
  
"Shang, Shang, it seems that you and your men are in trouble again." He began to walk around Shang and looking at him and what was around him. "You know the law and so do your men!"  
  
"Yes we know it very well but Mulan was in trouble so we....."  
  
"So you broke the law and you came here! What you did I know was for the only interest of her but you were banished and so was your men and for that we know have to hold you for that with your sentence for death!" Chi Fu announced. "I'm sorry....But I must."  
  
"Why can't you just let us go....We're leaving! We don't want to be here!"  
  
"But you'll be back! You're in love with her, Mulan!"  
  
"I don't love her!" Shang snapped, "She's history my past, she's with Bao. They love each other and that's the way things are and have to be." His voice growled at Chi Fu.  
  
Chi Fu sighed softly; he turned his head to Shang, "That's not what you showed back there with that little stunt." He paused. "You still have feelings for her you just don't want to admit it! I'm sorry Shang....." He began to walk away, and at the second the men moved forward to grab Shang but Shang wasn't going to stop.  
  
"Think what you like to but I don't love her! Give me some time to gather all my men and we'll all be out of here by night! I give you a general's word!"  
  
Chi Fu stopped but did not turn, "You give me a false General's word...but I will allow it...till night fall after that if you are still here its death!" And with that he walked away as did the five solders closing the door behind them. Shang sighed in relief and plopped down back on the bed. He rubbed his head. He needed to gather his men and quick for he did not have a lot of time.  
  
The one and only place that he had to look for them was at the towns bar. As soon as he got in all his men cheered at the sight of their General. "How you feeling man?" Asked Wang and many others.  
  
"Guys we need to leave and soon, Chi Fu as just informed me that if we do not leave by night fall, its death row for all of us." Announced Shang about the circumstances.  
  
"Hey what about Mulan?" Asked a man from the back.  
  
"Yeah what about her? What's going on? Is she coming with you...I mean us?" asked Wang.  
  
"No, she has a life here, Bao is better, her life is with him. And I want no more said about either one of us or I'll personally kill you myself." Pausing, "Now get ready, we leave now" Ordered Shang.  
  
The men did as they were told and began to pack up their things and head to their horses. Zhao comes up to Shang and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Aren't you going to say goodbye to her?"  
  
"I have no reason to...." Shang moved on.  
  
"But Shang.....at least what you could do is tell her that you are leaving, so this whole thing doesn't happen again with her thinking that your dead....remember?"  
  
Shang sighed heavily, "Can't I just leave a note or something?" He asked trying to get out of it. But Zhao looked at him and shook his head, "God I hate it when you do this to me! I'll tell and that's it!" Shang marched off.  
  
Zhao smiled and chuckled, "Sure you will...."  
  
You guys are going to hate me again for leaving ya hanging again lol. The next Chapter will be up soon after this one. Thanks to all who have reviewed it helped so much! 


	15. Saying Goodbye

thank you so much for the reviews! I had work on the weekend so I wasn't able to write this chapter then but I found time now and here it is! Also I did just relised that Bao had already proposed to Mulan in the beginning so I apologies for that, but I guess you could say that he asked again just to be sure. I don't know, well enjoy the chapter!  
  
I am so....sorry! I am so stupid this I totally had to redo b/ her parents are dead and the house was burnt down and I put that they were alive so I just had to redo this chapter! Once again I am so.....sorry!!!!! Please continue and read this chapter over again! And thank you for pointing that out to me!  
  
Chapter 15: Saying Goodbye  
  
Shang stopped his horse in front of a house that was a pretty good size and had a beautiful garden both in the front of the house and the back from what he could tell, this was Bao's house. He heard from some of his men that this was Bao's house and Mulan was now living in it since her parents and her house were all gone.. He dismounts and begins to walk up the steps to the doorway. He knocks three times and patiently waits. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Bao. Bao a little surprised to see him gave him a smile and bowed slightly, Shang bowed back. "Shang....well I never thought I would see you here."  
  
"Well I didn't really plan on seeing myself here either." Shang Paused and cleared his throat. "I was wondering if Mulan was here, I need to speak with her." Shang asked.  
  
"Yeah she's here....but before I get her, may I ask what you need to say to her?"  
  
"I want to tell her that me and my men are leaving....its called a goodbye Bao, what did you think I was going to come here and say?"  
  
Bao became silent and shook his head, "I'll go get her, please come in." He opened the door wider allowing for Shang to come into the house."Wait here ill be back."  
  
Mulan entered the hallway and stopped when she saw him, she was only about five feet away from him with a towel in her hand. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time to talk to alone. If it's not too hard to ask?"  
  
"No, No...where should we talk?"  
  
"I prefer to talk outside if that's alright with you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah its fine." They both walked out the door and closed the door behind them and made their way to the back near the garden. They walked for some time in silence till they made their way under a tree that gave them some shade and some privacy. Mulan turned to face him and crossed her arms, "So....what do you want to talk about."  
  
"Actually I'm saying goodbye. Just so that you don't come looking for me again and this whole thing happens again."  
  
Mulan made a fake smile upon her face to show gratitude and thanks. "Well I appreciate that." She stepped closer to him till they were only inches away. "I want to thank you for everything and also apologies for if I made you mad at me or anything. But I hope that you and your men will enjoy your life." She placed her hand on his cheek, but he didn't move. "I'm going to miss you...." She lowered her head and her hand until it was about to his chin that's when he grabbed her hand and held it against her face. Mulan jerked her head up and looked up at him, even though his face expressions didn't change she looked deep into his eyes and swore she saw something different but that's when he quickly looked away and turned his attention to the doorway to the back of the house where Bao was standing, watching them. He lowered his head and chuckled. "My presents here has disturbed your future husband, I must leave...." He gave her, her hand back and walked around her and back to where he kept his horse. Bao and Shang didn't even look at each other when they passed they just went their separate ways. Bao approached Mulan and noticed that she just stared at Shang the whole time until she had no site of him.  
  
He was gone now, out of her life and Bao's now, Bao sighed heavily, He put his hand on her shoulder and she instantly brought her whole body into his and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her telling her that she would be ok.  
  
Shang galloped away from Mulan, the town, the people and everything. He felt something weird within him like something he had never felt in a long time. His heart seemed like it was weeping but why? He had no feelings for her. Did he? He asked himself. He shook his head and continued his way to his men. He slowed his horse down to a trot as he approached his men and yelled to them, "Come on guys! Let's go home!" They cheered and roared and all made each of there horses gallop away once again, it seemed to everyone that they weren't just leaving just some old place, it was as if they were leaving something that they loved but had to leave it again. Shang who was in front of all cantering away looking proud and strong within his stride. People from the towns watched as they all began to leave. Their faces seemed depressed and tearful; Shang and the others noticed this and their hearts all seemed to weep. Shang watched as a young girl approached him, he slowed his horse done to a walk and made all the others walk as well, she reached up with flowers within her hands, and he slowly took them and proceeded on. But it wasn't just him that got flowers, so did some of the other men, all of a sudden flowers were being thrown in front of all of them. It almost seemed as the citizens thanked them for what they did and that fact that they were the solders that defeated the Emperor and his men, the ones who caused them trouble and heart brake. Shang almost had a strange feeling like he was loved, loved as a hero, a citizen of their country. Shang gulped it all up and cleared his throat, "Move quickly men! We must leave!" Shang announced.  
  
Mulan sat down on the chair in the kitchen with her hand on her head that she used for support for her head. She moved her spoon around in her soup and stared at it with a blank face. Bao took his last sip and placed it down in front of him and stared at her, "Mulan aren't you hungry?" Mulan looked up and noticed that she had caught his attention. She began to eat her soup slowly. "Mulan I fear that you're going to be depressed at our wedding, I wouldn't want you to be upset because of him."  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that...well..." She looked at Bao and saw that he was concerned, "I'm going to miss him that's all. But I'm ok."  
  
"Ok." He stopped hearing the front door open, "That must be my mom."  
  
"Hello you two, how are you?" Asked Bao's mother who was carrying something large. But she made her way to her son and gave her a hug and kiss on cheek then went over to Mulan and gave her a warm hug and kiss on cheek. This was Mulan's new home and she was grateful that his mother allowed this.  
  
"Were good." Answered Mulan.  
  
"Here come with me Mulan I got you something." Mulan followed Bao's mother to a bed room which looked like hers and set what she carried on the bed. Mulan watched as his mother began to take out a beautiful dress and lay it out on the bed. Mulan smiled, it was a gorgeous dress and it looked so expensive. "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it! Thank you." Mulan smiled and gave her a hug and kiss. The dress was red, beaded with dark red beads, and it had a square neck. The sleeves were beaded and flared out at the ends. From the waist down it fluffed out. The dress was long and would trail as she walked.  
  
"We'll ill be back in a second I'm going to talk to Bao for a second if you want you could try it on and see how it looks and feels?"  
  
"Thank you..." Bao's mother closed the door behind her letting Mulan sit on her bed and admire the beautiful dress. Images of Shang were in her head and she wished that they would go away. He was gone now and there was nothing no one could do about it. 


	16. Is It Love?

Chapter 16: Is It Love?  
  
Shang and the others were back at camp but instead of celebrating their return and the victory, all was silent. All that was heard was small whispers of talk, the wind through the trees and the sound of birds chirping. Shang was in Tang's tent being treated for his wounds. "So you jumped in front of her and took this arrow which now is going to leave you with a scare for the rest of your life. Am I not correct?" Commented Tang trying to get in his face. Shang sighed heavily and looked away. Tang smiled and began to laugh. "And to think that you hated her, to the point where you wanted her dead and now....well I guess you were wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean I was wrong?" Asked Shang, a little irritated now that he was bothering him with the whole Mulan thing.  
  
"You know what I mean Shang, Your attitude with her changed that night, you saw something, you saw an opportunity to stop that arrow and you did. Even all that you two were going through with one another, having war with one another about the past, your differences and mostly everything you could find a reason to fight about. You decided to take that chance! I find it kind of remarkable...that's all." Explained Tang, given Shang a real confused look upon his face.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Tang laughed, "You're in love." Tang paused. "You were always in love with her, even when she came here and you fought with her, you still had a thing with her and now since you had to give her away again, you feel as if you lost again." Shang just sat there and listened to his friend the whole time and didn't say a thing. Was he right? Did Shang who was arrogant really love Mulan? He sighed once again. Tang finished the wrapping that covered the wound near his chest. Tang patted Shang shoulder and got up to put his things away. Shang sat there in silence taking in what Tang had just said about him and Mulan.  
  
"Tang...." Tang turned around and waited for what he had to say next, "When I was saying goodbye to her it felt weird...like when I had to leave three years ago and I saw her with Bao...it felt similar to that I think...I'm not sure though?"  
  
Tang smiled, "See you are in love!"  
  
"Is there any way to stop it?" Shang asked.  
  
"No! You're in love and that will never go away!"  
  
"What if I went and saw...."  
  
"Seeing that other girl that you have been seeing for three years now will not help that! You know that!" Tang snapped at Shang's ignorance. "Shang, stop trying to deny your love for Mulan."  
  
"Tang even if I did want to be with her I couldn't and you know that....the law says that we can not leave here and if I were to step back into that place it would be my head!" Shang began to pace. "I have to fight this feeling, it will pass, and it did for three years."  
  
Tang laughed, "That's what you think." Tang paused, "Fine do what you think is right but all I'm going to say is that Love is the most powerful thing and it can concur anything, and that includes the law. And soon you will find out that I am right...." Shang laughed and patted Tang's shoulder and left his tent. Tang sighed, "I swear one day he's going to get kicked in the balls..."  
  
"I heard that Tang!" Said Shang who was still outside the tent.  
  
"Oh...nothing sir I was just saying how honorable of a man you are." Tang chuckled and smiled. Shang who was still outside smiled and laughed at his comment. As he looked out at his men, he frowned he noticed that they weren't the same they looked like the way they did three years ago when they were told they could no longer live in china. The word Banished stuck in Shang's head. They didn't deserve this, after all that they did.  
  
"So what did Tang say?" asked Wang as he walked over to Shang.  
  
"I'll be fine, just scared nothing much though." He said as he continued to look around.  
  
"What are you looking at Shang? You seemed concerned or confused?"  
  
"Well look at them...they seem depressed...I feel that I have done something to them, to make them this way."  
  
"Shang you are our leader, you helped us for so long and we are all grateful it's just the whole thing with the flower thing I think got everyone depressed." He took a breath, "I mean everyone had to leave that place again which was home to many of the men. But I'm sure that everyone will be back to their old selves soon enough." Explained Wang.  
  
"I really doubt that...." Shang whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh...nothing..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Shang stood there in silence, "Yeah....I mean..." He paused to regain thought. "Nothing never mind, I'm going to go rest in my quarters..." Shang walked off silently. Wang, Zhao and so many others watched as their leader, their captain walked away silently. It was almost as if they knew what he was thinking and feeling. As if their Captain was falling almost like in death or defeat but with a more of a meaning to fall, he was in Love. The powerful word that he wanted to forget so much about, and hid three years ago. A word that he swore to himself would never reach him.  
  
Shang slept in his tent as best as he could tossing and turning in his bed. His thoughts kept traveling back to Mulan and soon he woke up with a start and began rubbing his face with his hands.  
  
Wang woke up from the sound of a horse and a man. Wang got out of bed and walked outside with his sword ready in his hand, He walked over to the dark figure and soon lowered his sword, he knew this figure. "Shang? Shang what are you doing?" He whispered to Shang. Shang turned to face his friend and turned his attention back to his stallion. Wang walked closer to his friend and whispered again, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Take a guess my friend?" He smiled, "Where do you think I'm going?"  
  
Wang smiled and stepped aside; Shang took his cloak and covered his face except his eyes with it then mounted on his horse and took a hold of the reins and nodded at his friend then was off. His stallion neighed and jumped into a full out gallop through the camp and through the forest. Shang's black cloak swayed and sliced the wind as his horse keeping the pace even and fast.  
  
True it was a long journey and would get him there in a day.  
  
Morning came and he was at a small town, he patted his horse he walked on still riding on his stallion. He lowered the cloak that covered his face so that his face was visible to all. He did not want to scare them as much as he already did as he walked in through the town. After he had pulled it down he was no longer looked at by so many, only the girls who would blow him kisses and bate their eyes at him. He took no knowledge of them and continued on his way through the village. Having no money with him he could not take a break and eat all he carried was a small supply of water. Soon as he pasted a burnt house that was in down in ashes he relised that he was not far now, it was Mulan's old house. He halted his horse and dismounted. He began to walk over to what was left of the house and go through it. He left his horse behind and let him graze in the little patch of grass that was left. As he looked around he noticed up on a small hill the shrine was still up, and the small garden which even had the blossom tree, which he knew she loved. All of a sudden he heard a crack as he stepped he stopped walking and looked down he noticed something small; he reached down and picked it up. He dusted it off and then smiled realizing what it was. He placed it in his pocket and began to walk over to the back yard. He went over the bridge and over to the blossom tree, there he sat down sighed he remembered the last time that he sat there with Mulan, she looked so beautiful and innocent.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He looked over to his side to see Mushu; he smiled and chuckled to himself. "Aren't you suppose to be back with your solders and not here?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Yeah....and why are you here then?" Mushu asked as he crossed his arms together.  
  
"Oh can't you take a clue Mushu?"  
  
Mushu laughed, "Yeah your right I already knew....But how exactly do you plan on..."  
  
"Not sure....so don't even ask!" Shang interrupted. He took a deep breath of fresh air and began to walk back over to his horse. Mushu of course followed. "Why you following me?"  
  
"Shang now I think your asking the dumb question here, why do you think?" Mushu answered.  
  
"Mushu, I need time to think...."  
  
"Fine....but I have an idea that might get her back to you?" Mushu said as he stopped and now waited for Shang to do the same.  
  
Shang stopped and sighed heavily, "Urg....fine....come along."  
  
Mushu plopped on top of Shang's shoulder as he continued walking over to his horse. "You know I never did thank you for finally coming and saving her....So thank you."  
  
"It was nothing...."  
  
"But it changed you...kind of made you realize what an ass you were being..."  
  
"You know if you don't stop with this whole thing that person can come back real soon." Shang said getting irritated.  
  
"Fine, Fine....but I knew all along that you loved her and that you were just....."  
  
"Mushu!" Shang snapped.  
  
"Ok, ok sorry...." Mushu paused, "But I did!" Shang sighed heavily.  
  
"This is going to be a long trip!"  
  
So.....what did you think? Did I mess anything up in this chapter? I really hope I didn't I had to redo all of Chapter 15! Grrr...but its all better now and thank you so much for pointing that out to me! So please review and tell me what you think! 


	17. The Blossom Comb?

Sorry that I took so long I went camping but I did write chapters when I was there so I hope that you enjoy them!  
  
Chapter 17: The Blossom Comb?  
  
It became late afternoon that day; Mulan was in her new room but not alone. Bao's mother was in helping her into her new wedding dress that she bought for her. Mulan stood in front of the large mirror that had a beautiful wooden border around it that was carven into with great detail. Mulan had the dress now around her waist and was now making its way up to her shoulders. Bao's mother came up from behind her and began to tie up and secure the all that needed to be in order to get it to fit properly. She began to move her head to face the mirror in order to look at herself and see what she looked like. She turned from side to side then turned around to check the back of the dress, then turned forward again with a smile on her face. The way the dress looked and felt impressed her.  
  
Bao's mother came to the side of Mulan and also glanced at her in the mirror, "You look gorgeous....and the dress is a perfect fit." She sighed with satisfaction and accomplishment. "You and Bao are going to light up the town." Mulan smiled but inside she felt herself frown, and thoughts of Shang popped in her head. She quickly shook off the thoughts of him and began to concentrate on Bao, and the wedding. Bao's mother placed her hand on Mulan's shoulder making Mulan look at her in question or to see if everything was ok. "My dear I can see it in your eyes that you're nervous but don't be all you guys have to do is pretend that no one else is there except the two of you and with that the ceremony will be over and then you can celebrate your day together." She smiled then began to ask, "If you need to talk about anything, just tell me ok?"  
  
Mulan nodded her head, "Thank you Mai Lynn." She smiled and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Do you need anything before I leave?" Mai Lynn asked as she turned around from the door just as she was about to open it. Mulan shook her head. "Ok, well I won't be far so if you need me, just call."  
  
"Mai Lynn..." Mai Lynn turned and waited, "Thank you for everything." Mai Lynn smiled and began to exit out the door way leaving the door closed for Mulan so she would have some privacy. Mulan sighed heavily with guilt and shame. She felt so bad, both Bao and his mom were doing so much for her, to help her to get over the hard times and she still had images of Shang in her head. She just wanted to pull out those thoughts and throw them away and get on with her life. But she knew that it wasn't going to be easy, even if all she ever wanted was to be in love and live a wonderful life with a loving husband and maybe even kids. But that's when she met Shang again after three years and it messed everything up. She now wished that she never even met him.  
  
A sudden steer near the window made Mulan jerk back in the direction of the sound. She stayed quiet and still as she could trying not to make a sound as she approached the window carefully to see who or what it was. Then the object popped out of the window and began to approach Mulan he was covered in black, not knowing who he was at first Mulan demanded for the figure to leave but he kept getting closer and closer till he finally took off his hood to reveal who he truly was. "Shang? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised and confused.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself...." He said, he now noticed that she was wearing something real elegant, making his own eyes examined her. "You look nice..."  
  
Mulan changed the subject quickly, "What are you doing here?" she asked again still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I need to....well..." he stumbled for the right words to say.  
  
"Shang...I need you to leave this isn't my house and your suppose to be back with the guys....plus I'm getting prepared for my wedding tomorrow morning. And well not to be rude but having you here isn't the best of help."  
  
"Well sorry.... but I had to talk to you and it was important but if you don't want to talk then here, it's a gift." He said as he held out his hand out to her with a small object with in his hand. Mulan looked at it in curiosity and confusion. It was dirty and looked old. Mulan began to walk up closer to his hand and glanced down at his hand.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Look...." He placed it in her hand and let her hand go. She began to study it but soon enough she realized that it was hers, it was her blossom comb that her father gave to her for her birthday a long time ago. The memory gave her tears in her eyes, she looked up at Shang.  
  
"How did you? I mean where?...." She asked but was clearly speechless.  
  
"On my way here I found myself at you old house so I decided to go through it and when I did I found that."  
  
"Thank you...." She said while cleaning it off. "But you never answered my first question." She implied still wondering what his business up here was for.  
  
Shang took a deep breath and took a couple steps closer to her all while staring at her in the eyes and deep into them too. He began to bring his hand to his chin and raising her face up to him, "Mulan...I can't stop thinking about you...and I need to find out why...." He began to inch even closer planning to place a kiss on her lips. She knew what was coming and she felt her heart sank and feelings get numb, she had always wanted this but now, now it was too late and she couldn't. Mulan took a step back from his touch and turned her head away from him.  
  
"I don't want to do this...I'm not one of those little girls that you go to."  
  
"I never said you were plus it isn't even like that."  
  
"How do you know that?" She paused, "I'm probably just an object, something that you had fanaticized about and now all you want is this....well you aren't getting anything. Go home."  
  
"Mulan....please listen to me...that's not what I want you for, I want something more and I know that for a fact!"  
  
"I'm getting married Shang and it's not to you. It to Bao, the one who loves me and cares for me deeply. Things have changed and we can't change them back...." Mulan began to cry. "I will always love you in my heart but not like this...." She paused and whipped away her tears, "Plus I find it kind of hard to believe that after all that you have said and put me through you know are coming in here like this?"  
  
"I can't help with what happened and you know that!" Shang snapped.  
  
"I know....I know...but I love him and...."  
  
"And me.....I know you do....you are just too afraid to dump him and come back with me."  
  
"There never was an US Shang....and there never will be, don't you understand? I love Bao....you left you weren't there anymore and that's not my fault....I found someone, we found each other and I was doing fine until you came back." Mulan snapped, while hot tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
It became silent for awhile neither of them were looking at each other now. Until Shang tunred and faced her again with anger written all over his face, "Fine....do what you want then....as for me I'm staying in China and I don't care if they find me and take me away or even kill me! But let me tell you this, even after three years of not seeing you, you might think that I totally forgot about you and stopped caring about you, but your wrong. It was the part of not seeing you that ruined me, screwed me up and made me horrible to you and probably everyone else to. I loved you and I missed you and seeing you with Bao made me mad, not at you not so much him but more me. You weren't in my life so I was miserable! I've always loved you and will never stop. Hell I even went back and gave you your comb back because I thought that maybe it would help you get the clue that I know what you like, who you are and everything I never stopped to try to get ride of all those memories, the likes and dislikes cause that's what I liked about you!" He explained trying so hard to explain his love for her. She just stared at him motionless and mouth slightly open. "You do what you want then...."  
  
"Mulan? Are you alright in there?" Mai Lynn asked from the other side of the door.  
  
"You have to..." Mulan began to turn back to Shang in a whisper but he was already gone and out of site. "Leave"  
  
Mai Lynn opened the door and approached Mulan, "Are you alright my dear?"  
  
"Yes I'm alright, just thought I saw something that's all." She answered still staring out the window that which he came in and now exited.  
  
Shang was now back on his stallion trying to get out from the town as quick as possible. "Wait! Shang! What happened?" Mushu asked as he began to climb up the horse and to Shang.  
  
"I'm leaving....."  
  
"I think you spoke to soon General Li." Said a voice that could only belong to an old obnoxious skinny person, Chi Fu. "I'm sorry Shang, Men you know what to do..." Two solders went up to Shang from either side and waited for him to climb done from his horse. Shang glared at all of them and watched their every move, he then began to slowly climb down and place his hands in front of him, Chi Fu and the others were a little surprised by his great cooperation but continued with their duties and began to tie up his hands in front of him. "Off to the dungeons for now, until tomorrow morning that is where he will stay."  
  
Back at the dungeons Shang was placed into one of the many cells that were considerable small. Shang was taken out of the ropes and placed into the cell where he then sat down against the wall while resting his arms on his knees. The dungeon door closed and he found him self more alone then ever. He could feel his heart already broken and his will power shredded. There was no more hope; he wanted to die in the morning. "Shang?" Mushu called out as he silently crept through the cell window that was up high and bared. He went up to Shang and noticed that Shang was just ignoring him and didn't want to make and notion that he was there. "I'm going to get help ok...."  
  
"No Mushu...."  
  
"What? What do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean I want to die tomorrow, I have no reason to live plus I broke the law and I came back...."  
  
"But for good reason."  
  
"Well that reason didn't work and now all I want to do is get my life over with. Mushu I regret everything that has happened and feel that it's my fault and all I wish is that I could go back and change everything and be with her. But I lost her now and I just want to die."  
  
"The only thing is that if you did go back and change the past, you would have died and you know what...you would have never seen her again and you wouldn't have gotten that chance to change things or even just see her." Explained Mushu.  
  
"Please leave me Mushu..." He said as he lowered his head down to the ground. Mushu felt sympathy for Shang he had gone through a lot and wanted it all to change because of things that took place and now death was the way he wanted to go. Mushu lowered his head and quietly made his way up the wall again. He got to the window and faced Shang, "Don't lose hope on everything Shang....."  
  
So what do you think? More is coming soon! Please review! Thank you! 


	18. The Wedding Day

Chapter 18: The Wedding day  
  
"What do you mean you won't help?" Asked Mushu all confused as to why she wasn't going to help Shang.  
  
"Mushu, he's not my problem I'm going to get married soon, and well I can't go around trying to save him plus I wouldn't be able to get through the guards. He never should have come here any ways." Mulan explained.  
  
"He tried to apologies and explain his feelings to you that's why he came. Even if you made your decision you should think about your friendship!"  
  
"He treated me badly! You call that friendship?" Mulan turned around in anger.  
  
"But...." Mushu started.  
  
"No Mushu, I'm sorry." Mulan interrupted, making her final answer clear and to the point.  
  
Mushu sighed, "Don't say sorry to me...." Mushu jumped on the window sill and was out. Mulan was feeling guilt but she couldn't go off after Shang, what would Bao think? Plus even if she did it what would happen then? Mulan thought about it all of the possibilities in her room until Mai Lynn came into her room to help her into her dress and get everything ready for she only had a couple hours till she would be pronounced Bao's wife.  
  
The solders tied Shang's hands back up and began to drag him out of the cell to the outdoors. Shang squinted his eyes at the sight of the shining sun. He lowered his head from it then once he got his vision back he lifted his head back to the sun to look at it and feeling its warmth for the last time. Shang's mind began to travel back to Mulan and the memories of her when she was in the army, after the night at her house when he stayed for dinner. Even when he saw her lying in the doctor's bed sleeping away. He had a faint grin on his face from the memory of her. He wanted the memory of her just in her dress to stay with him even till death.  
  
The sound of something flying came straight past him but hit the solder that was holding Shang by his arms, Shang jerked his head and saw the arrow sticking from out of his neck; he fell hard to the dirt ground. Then more and more arrows came from all around, Shang stood there making sure that he would not get in the way of one of the arrows that was not meant for him.  
  
Hours later Mulan found herself walking down the walk way towards Bao, who from the distance that she could see was standing strong and proud as he watched his soon to be wife come down. Many people surrounded the both of them, but all eyes were on her. The expression on there faces made Mulan smile and blush. They looked at her as if she was made from heaven. The dress that she wore was so elegant and beautiful it had to be made for a princess. She looked gorgeous and she felt gorgeous as well. They could tell it was her to because she didn't have all the white crap all over her face this time which made her happy. Once she reached him she smiled when he felt his hands around hers.  
  
"Come on!" Wang yelled out to Shang. Shang took one of the daggers that lay by its dead owner and began to cut the ropes. He began to go quicker when he could hear more of Chi Fu's solders coming. Even though the Emperor was dead Chi Fu held the place of the palace emperor until the son another Emperor came, the family was close to the first Emperor and did not live far. Once the ropes were cut Shang got onto his stallion that Wang had brought and galloped away with no sign of him or his men.  
  
Shang and Wang were now in the back of Mulan and Bao's wedding ceremony watching from the end of crowd behind a bush. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Shang felt his heart sink within him; he was too late to tell her more of how he felt about her. "You may kiss your bride." Shang turned away with a broken heart; his breathing began to get faster and faster as did his heart.  
  
"Shang?" Wang whispered.  
  
"No....no..." He said as he shook his head in disbelief. "No!" Everyone became silent and turned their attention towards the back and looked around for the person who spoke.  
  
"Oh...no..." Mulan whispered but it was load enough that got Bao's attention. He leaned into her and lifted her chin.  
  
"Was that him?" Bao asked with a concern look upon his face. Mulan didn't answer. "I thought you said he was leaving?"  
  
"Well he was until he came back and he started talking to me saying..." She looked up and saw his reaction was happy or sad but more of a displeased look. She regained and corrected what she said quickly, "he left saying goodbye but I don't know why he's here."  
  
"Excuse me....Shang?" Bao called out. The guest turned to each other in wonder why they said his name none of them knew that he was alive or anything. Whispers began to go on between each other.  
  
Shang cursed under his breath. And began to stand up from out of the bushes and walk to the way of the walk way. When he became visible all began to talk more and more, whispering to one another about Shang and how he was back from the dead. "Yea...I'm here."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking but aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Bao asked.  
  
Shang lowered his head a bit almost as if he was thinking or ashamed of it. "Yeah...I am but I forgot something and then the funny thing is that I found out that I lost this thing a long time ago.....and that's what the whole NO!....was about..." Shang explained with some sarcasm. He began to stare at Mulan, making her know that he was talking about her. "And with saying no, it was only because I was being so stupid that I could find this thing, and also for being so stupid." He continued to stare at Mulan with easy eyes but also pleading ones. "So I apologies to you and Mulan and everyone here for interrupting.... "Shang began to bow down slowly. Bao knew or pretty much figured out what he was trying to say and why he was there. He knew he was there for Mulan. As he even looked at her he noticed that she continued to stare at him with sympathy. Everyone watched as he began to get back up, But as he was going up he said, "I'm still trying to find this thing though, because I'm so determined to find it....." Shang said as he looked now at Bao with revenge written all over his eyes.  
  
Sorry I know it's really short but I promise more is coming soon! Please review! Thank you! 


	19. Loves promise

Chapter 19: Loves Promise  
  
Mulan had to watch for what she thought was the last time that she would see Shang walk away from her. The way that he did to was not so much of sadness or defeat but more that he had been just sent on a mission and was not ready to give up so easily, this almost sent shivers down her spine. She saw the way he looked at Bao. It was something she never saw before. It was as if the devil was in his eyes, looking for revenge, wanting the taste of blood in his mouth, Bao's blood. She was scared of him almost now, hoping and praying that he would not do anything stupid, or cause any trouble. She just wanted to live her life now with Bao, but yet she felt that Shang's whole little speech and even when he declared his love to her, she was impressed and even breath taken by the whole thing. It was all so confusing now.  
  
The kiss made it official though, she and Bao were together forever, the finally went through with it, after years of being together and having the time to really and truly know one another, brought much joy to the day, their day. Mulan just never figured that she would have seen Shang there and to even have him say those things that he did, it brought chills but a sense of warmth through her. She felt troubled, and she knew this was not how her wedding day was supposed to feel like.  
  
Mulan walked into the bedroom and listened as she heard the door close behind them. Mulan was scared but who wouldn't be? She had never done this before, sure her mother talked to her about it but she never thought she would feel so scared about what would happen and what he would think when he saw her. The soft touch of his hand touched her shoulder, made her thoughts trail off. She turned to see that Bao was looking done at the ground and not at her, he seemed worried or in other words, in great need to talk. "What is it?" she asked, scared of what it was, even though her senses already knew what he wanted to talk about.  
  
"Why would he come into...our ceremony like that and say that? I mean you told me that nothing happened when you were at his camp sight....right?" He began.  
  
"Bao...I swear on my life nothing happened, nothing like that..."  
  
"Then what did? Because apparently you got his attention some how!" He snapped at Mulan making her step back, and turn away. She hated to be yelled at, especially like this at this time and to have it be Bao was even worse.  
  
"I don't know?" She whispered.  
  
"What?" he got in her face.  
  
"I don't know!" She paused now staring deep in his eyes hoping that he would see her through her eyes and the pain that she was going through. "He wanted nothing to do with me....I told you that! He was sleeping with all the other women there....nothing happened between us! I love you....I would never...never hurt you like that." Mulan began to cry.  
  
Bao felt guilty for yelling but he felt his life was in danger their lives together were in danger. He didn't want to lose her. "I'm sorry....I just....I don't want him to take you away from me!"  
  
"You won't." Mulan walked over to him and began to wrap her arms around him; he returned the invitation and held her close to him.  
  
"Are you sure you love me?" He whispered. Mulan looked up and stared at him, to ask that question scared her but it shouldn't, she thought.  
  
"Why would you ask such a question, we just got married." Mulan said trying to laugh about it but couldn't.  
  
Bao tilted his head back then began to lean it against hers, and look at her eyes like that, "Just answer the question Mulan, because getting married with someone doesn't always mean they love the person. You know how it is around here."  
  
"I do...I love you with all my heart....I"  
  
"All your heart?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Bao stayed quiet then and just stared in her eyes for more truth. He rested it and gave her a faint smile.  
  
"Alright.... It's getting dark we should get ready for bed."  
  
"Ok..." Mulan was scared of what tonight would bring. Would they become intimate? Mulan should feel herself tremble inside; she didn't know what to do. Bao took her hand and led her in the bedroom; he turned towards her and noticed that she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know...I think I am..."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
He began to wrap his arms around her waist and continued to look at her. "I think I'm just tired that's all." Mulan lied, she was wide-awake.  
  
"Sure you are...." He paused and noticed that she gulped. "Your scared aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"A little..." she admitted.  
  
"It's ok...um...how about this.... We'll start off real slow and if your not comfortable to go further just tell me...cause I don't want to scare you the first night of becoming a couple." He laughed softly.  
  
Mulan blushed and nodded her head. They both found them selves suddenly getting more closer and closer together, they stared in one another's eyes and their lips began to touch, it started out soft for some time but then both wanted more. They were moving faster and were tenser. Mulan could feel hand moving slowly up from her waist and closer and closer to her breasts. Mulan began to tremble inside; she got nervous and began to back off. Bao could sense her movement back but he still continued he wanted more. For years now he had to wait to become closer to her. They were supposed to spend the night together like this. "Bao...." She whispered as she parted from his kiss. She placed her hands on his chest to push her self back.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I don't feel right.... Not right now."  
  
"When will you then?" he snapped.  
  
"Bao.... Please...besides you said that you don't want to scare me and that it would be ok...what happened to what you said?"  
  
Bao sighed heavily, "I'm sorry...." He sighed again; "Can we at least sleep in the same bed?"  
  
"Yes of course...I don't see any harm in that..."  
  
Bao nodded and left the room to go change, while Mulan stayed in the room and changed out of her wedding dress into her night clothing. Bao came back and got into bed next to her, he pulled the covers over half his body then turned to face Mulan she was lying there staring at him. She couldn't understand why she didn't want to become close to him, she felt so bad, and embarrassed. She made her way closer to him and leaned her head against his chest, while wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry..."  
  
"For that.... Don't be...I was too quick.... I should be the one apologizing. But for right now we'll rest."  
  
"Ok..." she snuggled in closer to him and got comfortable, "good night."  
  
"Good night, Mulan."  
  
Shang was with his men in the darkness of the night, talking while making there way to the palace, "You sure this is going to work?" Asked Zhao.  
  
"It should.... Besides we did kill the enemy and save China...didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah...but.... What if he doesn't go with it?"  
  
"We'll let the new emperor decide that when he gets here tomorrow. Now come on we don't have a lot of time."  
  
"So all we got to do then is climb up the ropes then get into Chi Fu's room and talk to him?"  
  
"Yep." Shang said as he began to climb up his rope. The others followed him, all made it onto the balcony and slipped in quietly through the open door. A loud nose came from the bed it was Chi fu snoring like a dying pig. All smiled and tried not to laugh. Shang approached Chi Fu and began to tap Chi fu; Chi Fu snorted and began to open his eyes. He was about to scream when Shang covered his mouth and showed him the blade. "We have to talk.... oh and don't try to scream or call for help or anything because my men are all around." He nodded and Shang began to slowly release his grip on Chi Fu's mouth.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Chi Fu asked.  
  
"I came here to make sort of an agreement or what ever you want to call it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Me and my men came here to save Mulan right? Well we also helped China from the worst emperor in the world...so we have been thinking that since we came back we should stay for what we did and you UN-banish us. We aren't asking for much here you know..."  
  
"I would let you but you know that's up to the Emperor.... Not me...."  
  
"That's where you come in...you are going to help us get back here. You will tell him what happened and that you think that it would be a good idea if we stay, we learned our lesson if you want to call it. I don't care what you have to say but say it so we can live here once again." Shang ordered.  
  
"One question though.... Why all of a sudden do you want to be serving under the order of the Emperor again, three years ago you came in here disobeying a direct order and became banished and if I heard correctly you liked it there to? Is there something here...or someone perhaps that keeps you here?" Chi Fu asked.  
  
Shang became silent, he got up and began to walk over to the door, "Come on men." As men filtered out of his room, Shang stared at Chi fu in rage, yet it wasn't totally directed towards him, "You get us in...you hear me..." He walked out and got to his rope and whispered, "I have some unfinished business here." 


	20. Reasoning

Sorry it's been so long I have had to go to work a lot and everything, I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing it helps with all your comments and suggestions! I know the last chapter I guess was a little different then from what you thought was going to happen but I really hope that you will like this one! Well here it goes! Hope you like!  
  
Chapter 20: Reasoning  
  
"Your majesty so good to see you sir...." Chi Fu bowed down to the elderly man with his gold and red robe, and tall hat, he began to walk up the stairs to the palace passing Chi Fu by as if he wasn't there. Both his men and women who served him began to follow the Emperor up the stairs. He was related to the old Emperor the one that died of old age, but he ruled under another town a smaller town. Chi Fu got up quickly and followed his majesty up the stairs. "How was your trip sir?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, but I began to think about this whole thing and it hurts me deeply that I was not the councils first choice when my brother was to be replaced by someone else! And to think that if you had chosen me none of the troubles of so many deaths would have happened!"  
  
"I know sir.... We were sadly mistaken and we regret making that terrible decision" announced Chi Fu with sympathy and regret. He grew silent; he pondered on how he was going to break him of the news that Shang wanted him to tell the Emperor. "But you know...I was the one who didn't want Tin Zao to rule I even suggested that we bring you..." Chi Fu said lying through his teeth. The Emperor turned to him and stared at him as if to say 'yea right' he turned his attention back to the stairs and continued up them with ease.  
  
"So is there anything that I need to know?" The Emperor asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, you know of Captain Li and his men that were banished, well they came back and they saved China, Mulan, and even killed Tin Zao. And they wish to be back in China."  
  
The Emperor stopped in his tracks and stared Chi Fu down. "Are you in sane man? I can not allow it! He was banished for a reason and a good reason, how do I know that he will come back loyal and obey the law and my orders?"  
  
"Well he did come back because he and his men heard of what was going on and he did save many people if he did not do what he did."  
  
He sighed, "Fine, bring him here for dinner, he will eat as we talk about the situation."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Shang entered a beautiful room with a huge, long wooden table that was edged with gold. The room was painted a maroon red color and gold. The food was all set out on the whole table and the smell of everything that was presented was sent to his nose. His mouth began to water with hunger and temptation. He longed for a good meal for three years. Meals like this he didn't get when he banished, he either had to scrap for food, or go to his usual place where he got free meals, which weren't bad but weren't the best. But as he was mesmerized by the good food he did not realize that the Emperor was already there at the head of table watching him, "Please...take a seat."  
  
Shang looked up in surprise and was about to bow down but the Emperor didn't let him, He just gestured for him to sit down next to him, which he did. "So...the famous Captain Li Shang has come back to talk to me about being UN- banished, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Me and my men did the right thing by saving the kingdom I believe we deserve another chance, We saved your kingdom, your people...."  
  
"Mulan as well." The Emperor grinned at Shang knowing he hit something.  
  
"Yes...and...."  
  
"And all of China...yes, yes...well you did all of those things but you still disobeyed the law for banishment!"  
  
"I know sir.... But"  
  
"Tell me...SHANG.....What's the real reason as to why you are here...? Why you want to be back here...I know its not for honor you lost that three years ago or glory, you father had all of that...and to think that you are his son, the one who was going to follow in his footsteps...the one that was going to be all that and more. But no...you had to say NO, three years ago that changed and screwed up your life. You know what I think? I think that something or SOMEONE here keeps you here and that's what brought you here today!"  
  
Shang gulped quietly, trying not to give his reasoning away. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Really?" the Emperor began to laugh, "you know...I went through the same thing like you, she was beautiful, perfect all I ever wanted, I would do anything for her, even death.....I then later found out that she was to get married to someone else. I was heartbroken I didn't want to lose her, to tell you the truth I wanted that man dead. But I didn't kill him.... I let her go."  
  
Shang stayed silent, he knew what he was trying to do what he was trying to tell him but that's not what he wanted. "What are you trying to say sir.....Is your answer a no then?"  
  
"You know...your braver man then I think I was.... Your not afraid to say something, I just don't want to hear that you killed that man!"  
  
"Sir.... Please answer me.... All I want to do is have my men be back here to where they belong, this was there home once and I figured that since what we did was the right thing that they would be able to get their life back. Not just go back to nothing and live a boring pathetic life like we have been doing for three years. This has nothing to do with....." he grew silent. The Emperor smiled. Shang sighed, "Fine.... What do you want me to do then?"  
  
"I don't"  
  
"What do you mean you don't? You just said...."  
  
He held his hand up making Shang stop his words. "You came back when you didn't have to or really when you weren't suppose to and with that I thank you....China thanks you....and I'm sure Mulan does as well." The Emperor paused, "You and your men are all free, you are banished no more."  
  
"Thank you sir...." He said while bowing down.  
  
"Now you and your men may come in here and enjoy this meal that you see in front of you...."  
  
"Yes...sir."  
  
"Oh...and Shang....." the Emperor smiled, "Don't worry about her..."  
  
Shang got back into the room that the Emperor was allowing him to stay in, his was full from the huge meal that was given to them, he sat down on the bed and let his mind travel through his thoughts. The one that was only in his mind was Mulan; just the image of her smiling, giggling, running around made him smile. He missed her so much, that it hurt deep inside. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, hold her close to him and never let her go. Then a sudden image of Bao came into the picture, making Shang clench his fists with anger. What if she was happy with him? He thought.  
  
Chi Fu was walking through the hall way silently...peacfully, until a huge gang of solders who he recognized to be Shang's men, came barging in yelling and scramming, they surrounded him laughing, and jumping around like little kids. "Excuse me!" Chi Fu yelled out. All the men stopped dead in their tracks and stared at the old man, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Celebrating!" They all yelled out, with hoots and hollers.  
  
"Celebrating?" "And we have you to thank too!" said Wang.  
  
"Me?"  
  
Wang and two others began to pick up Chi fu and carry him out the door. "Put me down!" he ordered but it was ignored. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Well were going to show you a good time.... So were going to go to the bar.... And every mans favorite place to go!" the men began to laugh.  
  
"Oh...great...." Said Chi Fu with little Enthusiasm. 


	21. Window of opportunity

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time, I was stuck on what to write next and didn't have a lot of time as well. Well I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 21: Window of opportunity  
  
Shang woke up and stretched in his bed, he made his way out of the bed and began to get dressed. All of a sudden he heard a loud thump coming from outside his room, with only pants on he opened the door and saw Chi Fu sleeping by his door. Shang sighed and rolled his eyes, he figured that Wang and his friends had something to do with, this gave him that conclusion only because he saw Chi Fu holding a beer bottle, and Shang knew that Chi Fu was not a heavy drinker or one at all. "Shang!" Shang looked up and saw Wang. "I guess Chi Fu didn't make it all the way to his room." Wang began to laugh.  
  
"Wang.... You know, you shouldn't have done that, we could be re- banished."  
  
"It was just a little bit of fun that's all." Wang admitted.  
  
Shang glared. "Ok, ok it won't happen again."  
  
"Help me take him back to his room then." Said Shang, as he took Chi Fu by the shoulders and lifted him up. Wang sighed but agreed and took Chi Fu's feet.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't want to come party with us, you usually are the one that is the first to come, besides there were girls there."  
  
"I was just tired that all.... Needed sleep."  
  
"I beat you dreamed of Mulan..." Wang said batting his eyes and making kissy faces to Shang making him and Shang laugh. As they got to Chi Fu's room they placed him on his huge bed then left the room and began to go back to Shang's. They got into his room and Shang began to put on his loose shirt.  
  
"So.... What are you going to do now that we live here?" Wang asked.  
  
"I'm not sure...." Shang opened his door and waited till Wang was out so he could close his door. They began to walk through talk on the way through the hallways.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not going to see Mulan. Even though your really not suppose to now...Bao would kill you if he saw you with her."  
  
"Wow...ok tell me something I don't know."  
  
"Ok.... Yesterday night guess who was there looking for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mai Tang the girl that has a thing for you, you have a thing for her, well at least you did when we were banished. See was looking for you.... She said that she needed to talk to you about something but she didn't tell me."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I just said that you were here in the palace, sleeping. She found it kinda weird when I told her that." Shang sighed heavily and shook his head.  
  
"Why did you tell her."  
  
"Because I thought I was doing the right thing, for her and you.... I thought you liked her."  
  
"I did, but.... She wants me to be with her, and I can't be."  
  
"Shang, you got to let Mulan go.... She's married; you can't be with her. I think if you give Mai Tang this chance, you'll fall in love with her again."  
  
"It's not that easy.... See I think when I was banished I found her and figured that she would be the one to get Mulan out of my head. I think I used her, I don't love her not like I love Mulan."  
  
"Well you better tell her that cause I think she's going to come see you today."  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"Oh and by the way I met these three guys yesterday night who are going to be here again, Ling, Yao and Chien Po. They were saying to me how they knew Mulan and how she was also going to be coming in today to see the Emperor but I don't think that she'll be alone."  
  
"Really?" Shang thought that maybe this would be a good opportunity for him and Mulan to talk, hopefully.  
  
It became later in the day and many honorable solders came through the huge doors, it was a celebration and even Shang and his men were invited. Everyone was going to be there. It was just the solders, captains, and generals, hero's that were going to dine with the new Emperor. Everything was decorated, and cleaned. The solders wore their finest wear, as did the ladies, that some brought along with them. Shang was in his gray black pants and shirt that was red, black and gold. He suddenly got hit in the back, he turned around defensively and saw a short man with one black eye, it was Yao. "Hey man...How have you been? I heard the whole story well so did Ling and Chien Po and we were stunned but were grateful that you're back."  
  
"Well thank you...."  
  
Then appeared Chien Po and Ling, with drinks in there hands. "Looky, looky, It Shang back from the dead...." Ling laughed. Shang smiled. And all bowed to one another in respect.  
  
"Good to see you Captain." Said Chien Po.  
  
"Good to see you guys to. How have you guys been?"  
  
"Well Yao just got married and both me and Ling are engaged to beautiful women." Explained Chien Po.  
  
"Announcing General Bao and his wife Mulan." Said the man at the door getting everyone's attention. Shang, and the others looked up and saw the fine General in good but light armor and his wife by his side, Mulan. Who wore a beautiful light blue and white dress, it was long and trailed behind her the sleeves came half way to her arms and stopped where her elbow was, her hair was put up in a bun, with little curls coming down beside her face, she wore no makeup. As she walked down the stairs with her arm around her husbands, she casually smiled down at everyone who bowed as they passed. Bao looked up with pride and strength, feeling like he was the million-dollar prize.  
  
"You think our Mulan is truly happy with him?" Asked Yao.  
  
"Why wouldn't she be?" Asked Ling.  
  
"Well she just doesn't look like it."  
  
"But she's smiling." Commented Ling.  
  
"Yes...but it doesn't always mean she is happy in the inside.  
  
"What do you think Shang?" Asked Chien Po. "Shang?" He got no respond; Shang was staring at Mulan the whole time watching her every move, every blink of her eyes. Her smile, her smile was making him smile. He suddenly snapped out of his gaze when Yao snapped his finger in front of Shang.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Shang coughed, "Yeah.... I'm fine.... I was just."  
  
"Gazing at Mulan." The gang began to laugh.  
  
"Your still in love with her aren't you?"  
  
"Wow that obvious?"  
  
"Yea...." All answered.  
  
Shang sighed, "But she is in love with him, she married him, not me."  
  
"Lets go say hello to them shall we." Suggested Chien Po.  
  
All made their way over to Mulan and Bao; Mulan was just standing there silent as Bao talked to one of the councilmen. Ling tapped her shoulder and waited for her to turn around, and as she did she smiled and jumped into each of their arms and hugged them each tight. Bao turned and watched as she greeted her friends. He then saw Shang and glared at him, But Shang did not look at Bao, his eyes were set on Mulan the whole time. As she got to Shang she looked up and smiled, "Shang.... Its so nice to see you again...I didn't think you would be here."  
  
"Me and my me are not banished any more...."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mulan.... Come we have more people to greet." Said Bao.  
  
"But Bao I haven't seen these guys for years..."  
  
"And you can talk to them again...I wish for you to accompany me."  
  
Mulan frowned, and kissed Ling, Yao and Chien Po on the cheek each and when she got to Shang she smiled at him and gave him a hug, then whispered into his ear, "Its so great to see you...." Shang didn't want to let her go. But had to. She joined Bao and they continued to walk, and as Bao looked back he stared at Shang, he glared at him almost as if daring for Shang to come near Mulan again, He then looked away and continued walking with Mulan. "What's up with him?"  
  
"He saw me...." Said Shang.  
  
"And I take it that's not a good thing is it?" Asked Ling.  
  
"Lets just say that on their wedding day I interrupted and made a promise."  
  
"Ouch.... Not good..." Said Ling.  
  
"So let me guess your going to kill him?" Asked Yao, as he made a fist and punched his other hand with it, "Cause I'll help." Shang laughed.  
  
"What did you promise?" Asked Chien Po.  
  
"I didn't say it directly in these words but I pretty much said that I was going to do anything and everything in my power to get her back in my life and out of his."  
  
"You must be careful with what you say.... All we need is for something bad to happen to you again." Explained Chien Po.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Hey guys...what you up to?" Said Wang as he came over, with a beer in his hand. "Oh...by the way everyone is heading to the other room for lunch...."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"No problem man...I'll see you guys there."  
  
All began to make there way to the hall way and to the other room. As Shang walked he could not stop thinking about what Mulan said, looked like and everything about her. He then saw her in front of him, she was still with Bao but once again he was talking to other people and not her. He then noticed that she was looking at him and the gang. She stopped where she was and began to walk backwards towards the crowd. She then walked up to Shang and began to walk with him and the gang. "Hi guys.... Sorry about last time..."  
  
"Its ok..."  
  
"You should of told him to back off and if he didn't you should have hit him..." Yao laughed at him self.... And then noticed no one else was laughing with him, "What?" Mulan shook her head and smiled.  
  
"So...anything new with you guys?"  
  
"Yao is married and both me and Ling are engaged." Said Chien Po.  
  
"Cool. And what about you, Shang?"  
  
"Uh...Well.... Like I said I'm not banished, I'm still finding somewhere to live but as for now the palace is my home."  
  
"How did you get him to say yes?"  
  
"I just told him what happened and that I thought me and my men deserved another chance and then he said ok."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you going to try to settle down and find someone special."  
  
"I don't need to...." He caught Mulan's attention and their eyes meet for some time. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look right now.  
  
"Oh...thank you..."  
  
"Mulan?" Called out Bao.  
  
"I should get going...."  
  
Shang grabbed her arms; she looked back and stared at his eyes, "Meet me after lunch near the pond..."  
  
"I don't know if I can..."  
  
"Please...."  
  
Mulan became hesitant and looked back at Bao who was still calling out her name, "I'll try ok..." With that her arm was let go and she quickly got back over to Bao.  
  
"What were you doing?" Bao asked.  
  
"I was just talking to my friends that's all."  
  
As lunch was severed, Shang kept a close eye on Mulan, and Bao as well. He noticed that Bao was still paying little attention to her, and when he did it wasn't for long, it only be if they were talking about her or if he was showing her off to the other men. Shang could tell that she was not liking it, or enjoying her time there. As lunch ended he made his way to the pond and waited.  
  
"Shang?"  
  
Shang turned but frowned it was Mai Tang. "Mai...What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to see you."  
  
"This isn't the time.... I'm waiting for someone...."  
  
"Shang we need to talk...."  
  
"Can we talk later?"  
  
"No..... Shang please listen to me when I say.... I'm in love with you and I know that you must feel the same way about me too.... After all that we have been through and..."  
  
"Mai Tang.... I'm sorry ok..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I can't be with you.... I love someone else...I always have..."  
  
Mai Tang backed away and looked at him with teary eyes. "But? I thought..."  
  
"I'm sorry...."  
  
"How could you?" She cried. "I love you.... Hell you said you loved me...."  
  
"I know I did...."  
  
"So what you didn't mean it?"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"You what?" She paused. "I love you...." Mai Tang threw herself at him and began to kiss him, but as she was Mulan was about to go out when she saw Shang kissing another girl. She frowned and sighed, "Yea.... You don't have to look cause you found her."  
  
Shang pushed her back and said he was sorry then began to leave.  
  
So what do you think? Did you like? Next chapter you guys I know will LOVE! Hehehe. 


	22. a Rainy night

Sorry it took so long I had to work extra hours. But I know that you guys will absolutely love this chapter!

Chapter 22: A Rainy Night

Mulan and Bao had finally came home from the long celebration. Mulan felt her eyes get heavy, sleep would come to her easy tonight. She couldn't get the image of Shang and the mysterious girl who he was kissing out of her mind. How could she be so foolish into thinking that he was telling her the truth? She knew the consequences of thinking that way...about another man like that. It was not allowed in their society. "Mulan...." Bao waved her down, trying to get her attention. Mulan snapped out of it and stared at Bao. "I think you're a little tired." Bao chuckled. Mulan smiled.

"I'm going to go to bed now...." Mulan paused with what she was going to say next only because Bao seemed to be looking for something, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to get the papers from the Emperor, it's the new assignment I have."

"Can't you go back tomorrow morning and get them?"

"No cause the Emperor wont be there he has a meeting with some of the advisers from the south. I'm going to be right back ok.... I should be home in the middle of the night, I promise no longer."

"Ok...." Bao gave her a kiss, then was out the door. Mulan figured that this could give her some time to herself even though she was dead tired, she decided that she needed to get clean before she hopped into bed. So she prepared herself a warm bath, for her to bath in. As she got the warm water into the tub she found the soap and placed it by the tub and she even put some candles in all around. It lit the room enough for her to see the floor and the water. She undid her clothing and placed her feet one at a time in the water the slide herself down into the water so only her head and shoulders were above water. She sighed heavily enjoying the warmth of the clean water, and the fact that it made her feel relaxed. She leaned her head back and listened to sound of the rain as it softly hit the roof, then got harder. She loved the rain on nights like this, she felt so comfortable and cozy.

Something then hit her window, Mulan jumped at first at the sudden impact of the sound, then she heard it again. She quickly got her towel and got out of the water, she leaned against the wall that the window was on and made her way to it, to see who was there. She peeked out to see a figure, a familiar figure, she sighed, "Shang...." she said under her breath. She opened the window and put her head out. She looked up and saw him he ran over to the window, when he stopped he only was a couple inches far away from her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you since you never did come by the gardens this afternoon."

"Gees, I wonder why...maybe it was because you were with someone else, Kissing?"

"You mean you saw that?"

"Yeah...."

"Ok.... Let me explain.... She thinks I was in love with her and she just started kissing me.... I moved and told her that I couldn't because I love someone else."

"It looked to me like you were kissing her back..."

"Mulan...." he called out, as if apologies in his head to her. Begging her to forgive him.

"Shang.... I...." Mulan sighed, not knowing what to do or say. "I have to finish taking my bath now, then I'm going to bed.... I can't talk ok.... Plus Bao could be home anytime soon."

"You and me both know that he wont be back till very early morning, it's almost a three hour run there and he still has to come back." Shang said proving his point that they had plenty of time to talk. "Aren't you cold just being in a towel? Would you like me to come in so you can either finish taking you bath or just get changed, so we can talk?"

"No....we're going to finish this conversation right now.... Then I want you to leave."

Shang smiled and began to laugh, "No you don't..."

"What do you mean I don't?"

"You don't want me to leave...."

"How would you know?" She asked.

"Because I know you.... And I know that you want me to stay one because I'm soaking wet from standing here in the rain. Second, you love me.... And you don't want Bao anymore...."

"How dare you.... How dare you say that about Bao and me.... I love him NOT you." As she spoke Shang made his way closer and closer to her, he stared at her with passionate eyes, he wanted to be with her and he knew she wanted to be with him to. Once she was done yelling at him she stopped and stared at him, he looked so innocent and handsome standing out side. They were close even though she was inside and he was out. Her heart began to pound with more and more of a rhythm. And as he brought his hand up to her face, she didn't say a word, she leaned her face into his hand and found herself leaning towards him. Now being only an inch apart Shang brought his lips to hers, they both were breathing heavily with the passion of the kiss. They both finally parted and were backing up a little.

"Told you...." Shang said breaking the silence. "I'll let you go finish your bath now...." As he began to turn away and head out, Mulan called out his name.

He waited for her, watching her, waiting for what she had to say next. "Don't leave...Please..." she begged.

"Ok...." he said with gentle words.

"Just don't come in here, ill be quick I promise.... I'll just finish then get dressed. You can enter from the back door way and wait in the sitting room if you would like." Shang nodded and Mulan nodded after he did. She got back into the room and shut the window. She sighed, she felt happy but knew that it was wrong, she knew that she was disobeying every law there was but she didn't care.

She washed herself as quick as she could then put on her simple night gown that flowed down all the way to the ground, it was long sleeved and was thinner then her usually dress wear. She stepped out of the room and went to the sitting room where she found Shang looking around. Mulan coughed catching his attention, as he spun around he smiled, then moved closer to her with no emotion or smile on his face, he just seemed to be calm as he approach her. "You're soaking wet.... We should make a fire...." She gathered up some wood and began to build a fire, Shang asked if she needed some assistance but she told him that she didn't need any, so he just watched as she got a fire going. "Do you need anything?"

"No...I'm fine. What about you?"

"Things have been ok.... Confusing, like now." She lowered her head.

"Why are you confused?"

"Cause I'm married to Bao, I love him and I don't feel right that's all, and I know it's because of you and every time I see you and talk to you I'm happy. But I can't be with you because I'm married and I know that I love him and well I..."

"So your confused because you want both?"

"I guess.... But then I saw you with that girl and I don't know?" Mulan said feeling so confused that she felt herself go to tears. And as the tears rolled down her cheeks Shang noticed and began to comfort her and hold her tight. "I thought all this time you were dead but a part of me knew that you were alive and when Bao came along he was the greatest thing that happened to me then.... I feel in love with him. But when you saved me, I felt I was dreaming that you came back from the dead to be with me. I was so happy beyond belief." She paused and cleared her throat. She looked up at Shang, and looked deep into his eyes. "I thought I would never get to see you again, to have you hold me in your arms, to have you kiss me like you did...I thought that I would just have to move on with my life and forget all about you.... And Bao helped me through that...I just...." Mulan was silenced when Shang placed his finger on her lips.

"I know..." he leaned forward and began to kiss Mulan again. The kiss went on and on, Shang began to lean Mulan down onto one of the couches while continuing to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way to her neck and softly kissed her neck and then her shoulders. But she felt as if it was not right.

"Shang...." Shang stopped and looked at her while he took her hand and kissed it softly, each finger then her palm. He stared at her in curiously noticing that she did not look comfortable.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't do this..."

"Why?" he asked acting dumb and blind about the situation.

"Bao." she mumbled. "I can't...." Shang put her hand down and continued to stare at her, he then moved the stand of hair that was covering her face and after moving her hair he kept his hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry..." she apologized.

Shang sighed, he knew that she was right and that if they did go any further that it could cause serious consequences. His heart hurt, he wanted to be with her so badly, to feel her skin to be close to her made him seem like he was in heaven a heaven that he never wanted to leave, He loved her and she loved him and they were meant to be together. "I love you so much...."

Mulan began to cry softly again, the warm tears were streaming down her face, this was what she wanted but she was a married woman, Bao's women. She was not allowed to be with Shang. "I will always love you...." She cried harder. Shang who was still on top of her got up and brought her up with him and held her close to him. Allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

Shang then heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He knew it was Bao. Mulan looked up and then looked at Shang and with eye expressions gave him the signal to go. He shook his head. "Go...." she whispered.

Shang just shook his head again. Bao came into the room and found Mulan in Shang's arms, "What the hell is going on?" Bao took out his sword.

"Bao no." Mulan yelled. She got in front of Shang who was now standing up. "He didn't do anything...Please put that away Bao."

"I come home to see him in OUR house...Oh and I found the paper work in the pocket of the saddle that's why I'm home a little early. So I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything with you and my wife!" He yelled being all sarcastic about it.

"Bao nothing happened.... He was wet and needed to rest because of the storm and...."

"So that's why you're in his arms?"

"I was crying!"

"About what?" Bao demanded an answer.

Mulan had to think about something fast, "My family...I miss them. Please Bao...." She pleaded still in hopes that he would put his sword down.

"Shang!" He looked at Shang dead in the eyes, with rage written all over, "What are you doing here? And tell me the truth." He paused. "Did you sleep with my wife?"

"No....No I did not..." Shang paused. "I told you before...." Shang moved Mulan aside and got in front of her, "I love her...And if I have to fight you to win her back.... Then so be it. But tonight...is not that night...we have the battle fields." Shang threatened.

"Is that a threat Li Shang?"

"The hell it is...." Shang smiled.

"Oh and if I find out that you kissed her or even touched her...Your head is mine."

"Bao, Shang stop it!" Mulan cried out.... Going in between them. "I will not have you two fight like this...Bao" she turned towards him, "There is nothing going on you don't need to do this...." She turned and faced Shang, "Shang.... Please.... If you ever cared you will not do this.... You won't hurt him.... You'll leave...." Shang stared at Mulan she wanted him gone.

"Alright...I'll leave...." Shang walked out of the door and never looked back. Mulan cried until she felt weak in her knees, she fell to the ground and began to cry. Bao looked at her and wanted to help but he was mad, frustrated, upset, and mostly disgusted with her that he left her alone to cry.

As time grew Mulan made it to their bed and found Bao with his back towards her, she frowned, she got into bed and got under the covers. She was tired but now could not sleep; she was scared of what was going to happen. She softly tapped Bao on his bare shoulder. "Bao...." she whispered. Bao turned around to face her.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"I thought you loved me? I thought that I made you happy.... But no it's Shang. How could you do this to me?"

"I do love you."

"Then why was he here?"

"I told you."

"I know that wasn't the true reason, he came to see you and you let him in, why?"

"He was soaking wet."

"Good...."

"Bao...."

"Don't _Bao _me.... I know the way he looks at you and the way you look at him you still love him and I know for a fact that he loves you. I wanted to make everything better for you, I wanted to give you a great home, give you kids, be happy together."

"I know..."

"What do you want, Mulan?"

Mulan felt so overwhelmed with pressure, she heart and mind were two different things, telling her two different sides.

Soooooooooooooo what do you think? I know it took forever to post up I have been busy and I was still debating on what I wanted to happen.


	23. Hidden Truths

Sorry of r the long wait.... I have been sick, h/w, and I wasn't sure what to write for the next chapter...well I hope you like what I decided to let happen next!? Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to hear more from you guys soon!

Chapter 23: Hidden Truth

Mulan had to force herself to sleep on what had happened and what was still going on. She felt alone and confused still. She needed the help of both Mushu and her family. So many wold ideas like running away forgetting them both became options to her. But she knew that it was impossible and so many people would go out looking for her. It seemed so hard, yet so easy. It seemed like her world was falling into pieces right in front of her, and all she could do was watch, because she had no idea what to do, what to stop it.

Bao was gone, he had been sent back to the Emperor for business, and she figured that Bao was going to say something about Shang to the Emperor and forbidding the two of them to talk. At that time she did not care, all that mattered was her journey to her ancestors.... Or at least Mushu. She got dressed in a casual light green dress, and threw a coat on; she packed some food, water and other small items that she may need onto Khan. She hopped on Khan and before going began to stare at the house that she lived in with Bao. Her hair flew with the wind; fall was here, so the wind was colder. It cared her hair almost like slow motion. As she stared at her house, it seemed perfect but didn't feel that way, she wasn't one of those girls who really pictured a house and her life in it, but at this time she did, it almost seemed like something was missing. She turned her head and headed off.

It was sad that now she could no longer talk or see her parents, when she really needed them the most. It hurt so much to think that just because of her, that fact that she is titled HERO was something that every mad man wanted to get ride of. To destroy to the hero and the hero's heart. Her heart felt like it had been spit so many ways, that there was no telling if her heart would ever be the same.

After hours of ridding she made it to the ruins of her old house, it instantly brought tears rolling down her cheeks. Memories, dreams she had were all becoming present again in her head. She could see her parents almost walking with her towards the shrine, she called out to them but no answer, the tears still came. "Help me...." she whispered. "Please help me...," she said again. She was now in the shrine; it seemed to be the same way as whence she left it. It seemed so perfect and unharmed that she felt safer. She got down on the ground, kneeling on her knees and began to prey. Within minuets her friend appeared Mushu.

"Hey...." He whispered. Mulan looked up and smiled, tears still formed in her eyes and would drop once in a while after getting too heavy.

"Hi Mushu....oh...am I so glad to see you..."

"Before you even start by telling me whats been going on..I already know.."

"I kinda figured that....What do I do?"

"You already know..."

"Uh....no...?"

"Do you want to talk to your parents?"

Mulan's eyes lit up. "You mean I can talk to them?"

"Hey you're talking to the famous, the handsome MUSHU!" Mulan giggled. "Plus I think you need to hear what they have to say...."

"How do I talk to them?"

"Mulan......"

Mulan slowly turned around and saw her family standing there, her father was in the middle, her mom on the left and Grandmother on the right. Tears flowed even more down her face "Baba, mama, Grandma.....I've missed you so much....I'm so sorry...."

"For what?" Fa Zhou asked.

"Everything...If it wasn't for me you would still be here....and..."

"That was not your fault my child.... We are so proud of you. But right now you have to make up your mind.... You can't keep doing this to both Bao and Shang.... Shang has changed yes.....But he still the same man that you once knew, He still loves you with all his heart. Bao took care of you and fell in love, he still does but to see you with Shang makes his heart ache and he wonders what to do." Fa Li explained.

"Mulan...As we speak Bao talks to the Emperor but he accuses Shang of rape, With that the Emperor will have to sentence Shang to death." Announced FA Zhou.

Mulan lowers her head, "What have I done?"

"You have done nothing wrong.... You've done so much good...and you still can." Said Grandmother Fa.

"How? After all that has happened, that I have done? How can things be fixed? I don't know what to do? I don't know what I want?" Mulan cried out.

"First loves are always true love." Said Grandmother Fa. "You fell in love with Shang you never stopped loving him, neither did he for you. But when Bao came he kinda took Shang's place to fill in your broken heart and he did so much and showed you so much love, but Shang was never out of your heart or mind. Bao now has you as his wife and yes as tradition that can not be broken, but what you need to do is do what your heart deep down inside says." She finished.

"But...how do I?"

"Sh.....just close your eyes....let your mind and mostly your heart decide that for you." Her father placed his hand over Mulan's head as she closed her eyes. Her thoughts traveled what seemed to be empty space, but she could hear her ancestors chanting to her, she couldn't understand them but she listened. "What do you see?" Her father asked.

Mulan thought hard, searching for something a sign, anything.... Suddenly the chanting became softer, a dark figure in the background became present in her mind, she tried to see if she could get a better look but nothin...."I see a figure...but...." and with that red flashed in her mind, but it was cloth?

"You know what to do..."

"But.... That would mean...and I...."

"Choices sometimes have to be the hardest, but made for the best reason." Mulan nodded in understanding then sighed; she looked over to her horse Khan then at her family. "Thank you...I love you guys so much...."

"We're always here for you, wherever you go..." With that promise made, they disappeared, knowing that they were with her she felt more confident and secure that her family was right with her every step of the way. She knew what she had to do; it was just doing it that would be the hard part.

Back at the palace the Emperor was seated down in his royal chair both talking and listening with Bao. The plans were set and ready for the upcoming days. "Gerneral Li Shang and Wang will be accompaning you during the whole training, they too are great men who I believe will bring their greatness and skills to the men." announced the Emperor.

"Sir...if I may I believe that with recent actions these men are not suited to be out there training our men....they are a disgrace....to the army, to China even to you my lord. I think that the best thing to do is for them to stay away." Said Bao stating what he believed but more what he wanted.

"Those men are great solders, though you might not believe it still is what is because I say it is....unless proven otherwise."

"Wang...fine....but Shang No. He came to my house and is hugging Mulan, I can't have this sir....I wont allow it!"

"What do you mean he was at your house hugging your wife?" The Emperor questioned.

"I don't know what happened exactly but they both tell me nothing happened, I believe Mulan but Shang I don't. I think it would be better if he stayed far away so I know for a fact that he's not running over to my house, trying to get with Mulan."

"Bao I told you before...I did nothing with her!" A voice came in marching his way up to the Emperor and Bao. Bao just glared and was about to continue but the Emperor silenced him. "Your majesty....I see no reason to go around 'his' house trying to find Mulan, that night only happened because I was wet and cold so she let me in to get warm, she was upset and she simply needed a shoulder to cry on. She missed her family." Shang continued.

"What ever then......I still see him as a failure to the army and I believe that......"

"I'm not going." interrupted Shang.

"Wait.....What?" Bao seemed confused. He wasn't going?

"What do you mean? I granted you this....you deserve it."

"Being General at this time....is not the place for me....I've decided to take leave."

"Leaving as in?....."

"As in not going to be, setting off on journey." answered Shang.

"I don't understand Shang.....You did so much to get back here...and now your leaving?" The Emperor seemed as confused as Bao was.

"I did nothing sir....it was Mulan who got me back here and I thank her for that, but with all that is going on I don't see myself here, and being General is an honor and all but I need time for myself sir." explained Shang.

"Didn't you get a break....for 3 years?!" Bao reminded.

Shang sighed and rolled his eyes; Bao just was not going to stop. "You know what...I have had enough of you and when I'm gone I hope I never have to see or hear you again.....Casue you're a pain in the ass!"

"Alright, alright...." the Emperor paused waiting for them to be silent. "Shang....if that is truly what you wish then go for it....I'm not stopping you...and Bao you got what you wanted so stop complaining and making this worse. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir...." both said, then bowed. They got up and walked together out the doors. As the doors shut....Shang walked a different direction so Bao of course stopped and went after Shang.

Shang stopped near his horse and began to get him ready for his ride, "What do you think your doing?" Bao asked sharply.

"Uh....leaving...." he said matter of factly. He rolled his eyes and continued to get his horse ready.

"Do you really think that leaving is going to make everything better? Why can't you just find some girl to marry and be done with it?"

"Why does it matter to you what I do with my life?"

"Because we both know that if you leave Mulan will find out and she will go looking for you!" Shang continued to get his horse ready even though in his mind he mentally stopped, he was right, sure he figured she might do or say something but if she left it would cause more trouble.

Shang sighed, "Just make sure she doesn't find out..."

"Oh...and what am I suppose to say when she asks me where you went?"

"I moved on and I'm starting my new life with the girl that she saw me with....." Shang paused and mounted on his white stallion. "She'll know what I'm talking about...." Shang clicked his heels and made his horse go trotting off out of the stalls in the palace.

Bao watched as Shang left, though he was happy to hear that he was leaving and even seeing him leave made it all the better, he was unhappy, he felt that things were going to get bad, yet he hoped that what Shang told him to say to Mulan would actually work! Yet even thinking about it...after all that had happened and the threats he got from Shang....why was he leaving? Was it a joke? Was he actually giving up and leaving?

So.....What do you think? Yea I know the whole spirit thing was a little weird but I couldn't help it.... I think there will only be a couple more chapters then I'm done....or at least I hope! Well hope you liked.....Hope to hear from you soon!


	24. Why?

Chapter 24: Why?

Bao came home to be greeted by Mulan, who threw her arms around Bao's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to say hello?" she paused noticing that he seemed not to be buying it. "Ok....I am just having a good day that's all. So what's going on with the whole camp thing now?"

"Oh...well me and my men are going to be leaving in three days and then we set up at the new sight and we train, then we wait for our orders till then."

"What about Shang and his group? Aren't they going with you or something?" Mulan asked.

Bao was about to say that Shang just decided to leave and never come back or atleast that's what it seemed that, that was his plan. "He's going.... So is his men, but they left sooner then we are so he should be there in a couple days." Bao lied.

"Oh.... Why did they leave early?" Mulan wondered; it didn't seem right for him to leave early but not even that, he didn't even say goodbye.

"I don't know.... But it doesn't matter...right now I want to spend these three days with the most amazing women in the world..."

Mulan smiled and hugged him, as they hugged she felt her smile melt down, it seemed weird. She didn't know why or how, it just seemed to be wrong. They parted and became silent, Bao stared at Mulan and brought his hand to her face, he smiled at her and brought his lips to hers. Warmth filled through her, she couldn't help but take his gesture and return it by kissing back. The kiss grew harder and more passionate. Bao parted from Mulan and looked at her in the eyes as if asking for something, she knew what he was asking. She bit her bottom lip; she wasn't sure what to do. He took her by her hands and made their way to the bedroom. Bao closed the door behind them and went back to Mulan and began kissing her again. As he continued to kiss her he gradually made his way to her neck, "Bao...." she whispered.

"Shh..." he hushed her softly by placing his finger and her lips. Mulan grew quiet as told and watched him. He began to softly kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. He stayed at her lips tasting them softly and slowly. She felt herself give in to the passion of the kisses. She couldn't help herself, she was scared deep inside for the fact that she never got this close to Bao before or any man for that fact. Was it right? Was she ready? Was Bao the one she wanted? Images of the day at the shrine came into her head, but Bao and his actions blocked them. She couldn't figure it out and as soon as she knew it things began to get closer and closer and soon she had no control over it any more.

Night came quick; Mulan lay in their bed, warm. Bao was next to her facing her. Mulan turned and looked at Bao, he seemed so peaceful when he slept. She grew herself closer to him, resting herself against him. She felt herself become happy until the picture of the red cloth came into her mind. She studied it mentally within her mind. She frowned things began to get confusing again, and the more and more she thought about it the more she wished this night never would have happened. She quickly yet quietly made her way to the opposite end of the bed getting ready to leave when she felt Bao's hand touch her arm. "Where you going?" he whispered yet still half asleep. Mulan didn't answer cause she didn't know what to say or do; yet her response was just her staring at him. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"I don't know?" she answered. She wrapped herself with the blanket and turned towards Bao. "I'm so confused....And I don't know why....I've just been torn apart in two directions and I hate it, because when it seems like I'm doing something right, seconds later it doesn't feel right anymore."

Bao sighed, "It was too early for you?" he asked.

"I don't know?"

Bao sighed again, he was starting to really hate these conversations. "I wanted to give you what you wanted.... Your dreams." He said as he got closer to her. "I love you...I just hope you feel the same way."

"I do...." she answered, silence grew. Mulan noticed that she was hurting Bao. She hated it all. She never wanted to hurt him. "I'm sorry...I really am.... I think it's just everything that I've been going through with my parents gone and all...."

"Or Shang...You know what...maybe I should make it easier on you, maybe I should just go to camp now with my troops and leave you here where you can decide what you want to do, what you feel is truly and rightfully that right decision for you." Bao got up and began to get dressed. Mulan's heart stopped.

"Bao.... Wait..." She got up and put her robe on. She began to follow him to the next room where he began to get his things packed. "Bao.... I didn't mean...please wait..." she grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. "Please don't do this...I love you...."

"And how do I know that? You don't even know."

"Don't leave me.... Please...."

"I'm sorry.... But I'm going to leave and let you think, who you would rather be with, when or even if I come back you can tell me, but as for right now don't even tell me that you love me, cause you know nothing of love, my love, the love I wanted to share with you.....but NO Shang had blinded you all over again. Can't you just accept who he is now? He's not the same man, he moved on and you did too...years ago...with me. We are married, we're starting our lives together and all you can do is have him in the back of your mind. He's changed...he's not the same man he was three years ago, hell he was a criminal!"

"In whose eyes?"

Bao grew silent, He shook his head, "He has done nothing for you.... I have done so much for us, and this is the thanks I get? And all I ever wanted from you was your love..."

"You started acting weird after the whole war with the Emperor too....you show me off like I'm your prize or something...you never use to do that....and it was also the fact that you were acting weird because your a General now....why?"

"I don't know what your talking about...I never..."

"At the party...at the Palace."

"Well then I'm sorry if I did. Mulan the fact is that I love you and would do anything for you...But how can I when you wont return it?"

Mulan began to cry she hated it all.... She wished she could just die right there, nothing seemed to be working like she wanted it to. Bao took her face into his hands and brought her face up to him, "I love you...and always will...I really hope you make the right decision when I come back...."

"Don't leave.... Please...How will I know when your coming back? If you're coming back?"

Bao sighed, "Mulan......I really think I should go.....You need time to rest and truly make up your mind...I can't take this anymore." Mulan lowered her head and cried. Bao kissed her cheek and left.

Mulan sat there on her knees crying, she felt so broken up, messed up into this one big mess that she could not get out of. Bao was gone, and lord only knows what would happen to him. She did care for him deeply, but it was like her grandmother said even when she was a young girl, true love is always at first sight. And True love was Shang. She loved him ever since she met him, but it was when she got to know him better as a person that made her fall even more deeply in love with him. Sure Bao was her husband and there was love. Was there love between them any more? She didn't know anymore. She felt cold and alone. Bao was gone, as was Shang both off in camp. Or at least Bao was.

"Mushu!" She cried out. "Help me.... Please...." She begged.

"You called?!"

Mulan looked up and Saw Mushu right next her feet looking up at her in concern. "I've messed up...everything is going all wrong and I hate myself for it." She lowered her head into her knees and cried even more.

"I know baby.... But I'm here to tell you to think about what you saw today, you saw the red cape didn't you?" Mushu asked.

"Mulan began to nod then stopped, "Cape?"

"Yea....."

Mulan stopped it all began to make sense, "Shang's cape.... That was his.... But he doesn't...."

"I mean yea he doesn't wear it anymore.... But it was suppose to represent him for who he was and....Still is..."

"I have to find him...I need to talk to him...." Mulan got to her feet but was stopped when Mushu cut in front of her.

"You can't..."

"What do you mean I can't I know where the men were all headed towards...the Emperor told me during the party."

"No he left...."

"I know..."

"No he didn't go.... He left for good.... He decided to leave and go on some journey thing...."

"What? But Bao told me.... Why did he? How do you know about it?"

"I'm Mushu I know everything...."

Mulan rolled her eyes and sat back down on the cold floor. "Why did he leave? Does he not care."

"It's because he cares that he left. He doesn't want to hurt you or confuse you anymore, even if he does love you. He wanted you to go on with the life that you were starting and forget all about him."

"Where did he go though?"

Mushu shrugged his tiny little shoulders, "I don't know.... No one does...."

"God.... What have I done?" she cried out.

"You have gone through a lot, but right now.... You have to follow your heart and do what you think is right for you. You either stay and wait and try to decide how you really feel or go out in the middle of no where and try to find Shang." Explained Mushu.

Mulan looked at Mushu then at the open doorway, at which Bao left in. Mulan got up and began to walk towards the door, the wind blew and moved through her. She leaned on the doorway and looked up at the sky and at the shining stars that were above. She even caught a shooting star go by.

She looked back down at the pathway that went on until pitch black and she saw nothing anymore. Does she stay? Or does she go?

I know it must seem like this is going on and on...but i promise it will end soon! I just don't really know what I want to happen in the next couple chapters!


	25. The Decision

Sorry it took so long! Oh and yes this is the final chapter hehehe! Yay it's been fun and long! Lol. But I'm not done I just posted a new story up and its called "Letters of the bonding truth" hehehe I'm so proud of my title lol. Don't ask.

Letters of the bonding truth:

Its about how the Mongols have now invaded china and Shang is now general and Mulan is not allowed to go back to war b/ her father wont let her and instead she has to go to the matchmakers. But as that is going on and Shang is off at camp and war the both of them keep in touch with one another by writing letters until she does not get the last few letters and she is not allowed to respond to him.....see what happens...will she go? Will she stay? What about Shang? The gang? The war? Please read! Thank you.

Now on to the last Chapter!

Chapter 25: The Decision

Mulan packed her things and quickly wrote a letter...

_Dearest Bao,_

_You have done so much for me and I thank you with all my heart but you were right I needed this time to think about my feelings and I'm sorry to say but I must leave. I hope you understand. I know you will become a great husband to a wonderful wife who loves you with all her heart. I will always be thinking about you and I hope that everything goes out wonderful for you. I don't know if I will find him or not but as long as I stay strong and stay focused I hope to be successful!_

_Love, _

_Mulan_

Mulan folded the letter and placed it on the bed with a blossom right next to it. She gives a small smile and then leaves in a hurry. Mulan goes to the stables and gets Khan ready for her long journey. She placed her extra clothing and some food, and blankets onto of khan and ties them to the back of the saddle. Khan watches her with careful eyes as she makes sure that she has everything that she needs. She pats him on the neck and smiles. "Let's go and find him...." She whispers to Khan. Khan nods and neighs. She smiles and reaches on top of the saddle and pulls herself up onto of Khan. Before she leaves she places a red cloak over her with the hood over head and ties it so she stays warm.

She clicks to make Khan move and grabs the reins and trots out. She turns Khan towards the house and looks over what she is leaving behind. "Thank you Bao for everything...but I must do this... Please ancestors be with me...." She whispered to herself.

"And who says that you're going alone girl?" Mulan looks behind her and sees Mushu on the backside of Khan.

"Mushu?"

"That's me girl! Your going to need me along the way to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Mulan smiled and looked one more time at the house. "I feel guilty for leaving."

"You should but you need to do this.... Trust me its the best thing to do."

"I know....I just hope that I'll find him."

"Trust your heart and you will." Explained Mushu. She smiled and began to turn Khan towards the doors.

Khan neighed and jumped into a full gallop. The hooves dug into the earth hard, the sound of them hitting the ground made Mulan feel the sense of freedom, as if she was running away from all her troubles and starting off new and on a good start. Khan's breathing was hard and had a constant rhythm. Mulan's cloak hit the wind and rumbled like soft thunder in back of her.

She moved past trees and her village who all watched her leave not knowing that she was leaving for good. But all knew that it was her. They looked at her as if she was letting them down, their hopes of her staying and protecting them were now only moments of history. Though she hated leaving all the memories she promised herself that if anything happened to her country, her home town, her village that she would be putting her fathers armor back on and make her way to battle once again.

She felt a stronger connection to China as if it was her duty to save and protect china. Her confidence was up and she figured that it was because of that, that made her feel more important to her country and to everyone. That people believed in her not only because of what she did but because that she is a women and she showed all of china that females can be as strong as men.

As soon as she made it to the forest the one that started it all, she slowed Khan back down to a walk. They had been traveling for a couple hours now and both needed a break and try to see if any marks of a traveler had passed by. As she looked around for anything, any signs, she found a little house in the middle of the woods; she got off Khan and began to walk over to it in hopes that who ever lived there would know if Shang had passed.

She knocked on the door and out came a familiar face came out. It was her old friend, the doctor that helped her when she was hurt. "Mulan! How are you my dear?" he asked politely.

"I'm alright.....you?"

"Good...."

"I didn't know you lived out here?"

"Of course I do...so come in...."

"I'm actually on my way I was hoping that you might of seen Shang."

"No...No I haven't....why?"

"I need to find him.... And tell him how I feel and that...."

"I know, I know.... No need to explain.... If I were you I would keep going that way....he probably went that way." He said as he pointed into the directing that she had been going before.

"Ok.....Thank you so much."

"No problem my dear....Good luck."

"Thank you...."

Mulan made her way again on the trail that led her through a thicker part of the woods. She traveled and she traveled, still nothing. As night came she camped under some thick trees and made a fire to keep all unwanted animals away and to stay warm.

"Where could he be?" Mulan asked herself out loud.

"Anywhere..." Answered Mushu. Mulan shook her head and lowered it, bringing her legs up to her and covering them up with her cloak. Mushu bit his lip and turned to her. "Hey.... We'll find him don't worry.... Plus you got me on your side remember I got a second sense." Mulan began to laugh.

"Sure..."

"Fine don't believe me.... But when we find him...."

"Yeah, yeah.... I got it...." she continued to laugh. "I just really wish it hadn't of taken me this long to realize what I had until I actually lost him. I wish he were here right now.

"I know...but you have gone through so much in so little of time you should not blame yourself......"

Mulan nodded and began to get up, "I'm going on a little walk I'll be back." She walked through the woods being careful not to trip on anything since it was dark out. As she looked around she noticed a small light up ahead. She made sure she had her sword with her and began to quickly run over to it as quietly as she could. She was now only feet away from the little flame that lit up a small little tent. She crept slowly to the tent making sure to not give anything away that she was there.

Suddenly a arm grabbed her from behind and held her where she was and a sword was placed by her neck. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice ordered in rage. Mulan's heart stopped...it was Shang.

"Shang?" The arm released her and backed away. She turned around and saw Shang bewildered about her presence. She took off her hood to reveal that it really was her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly.

"Looking for you....Shang I...." Mulan began.

"Shouldn't you be home with Bao?"

"No....things are over between us...see I want to be with you.....Your the one I want to be with....not Bao....and I know it took me long to figure it out and I'm sorry....but I really do love you......" She paused noticing that he was still staring at her with the same bewildered look.

"I'm not going back if that's what you're trying to get at?"

Mulan frowned.... "No..... Did you not listen to me? I want to be with you.... I have nothing back there, no home no family...You are the only person that I love the one that understands me...Yes, Bao did but he was not the first.... You were...."

Shang began to walk forward and look into her eyes. "You traveled all this way just to tell me this?"

"Yes...."

Shang smiled, then looked over her head and saw a small flame in the distance; "You want me to help you get your stuff over here?"

Mulan smiled and jumped to hug him. Shang took her in his arms and held her close to him, the sense of warmth, love and relief filled through them both. "Thank you. For understanding....."

Shang released her and took her hand and kissed it, then smiled up at her. "Lets get your things...."

Mulan and Shang traveled hand in hand and got married at a small town. For years they traveled together and as time went on both traveled back to the palace and heard the word that men from other countries were invading China. The Emperor sent them both in change of his men and they fought along side together with hopeful men along with them. Word got out about them, all over and her promise that she indeed still kept. The legend lives of Mulan and Shang lived on through China through many years!

I don't know.... What you think about it? Well thanks so much for all whom have reviewed! I hope that you liked it!? And don't forget to take a look at the new Mulan story that I just posted up too! Hehehe. There will be more soon I promise!


End file.
